Hidden Child
by Nienna100
Summary: A LegolasAragorn slash fic. Rated T for Mpreg. My spin on how the quest should have gone... please R&R. Clearly AU. Flames just add to the review count :P. Currently under Revision.
1. Unknown Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ráhlin, Hartha, Caselia and Rilluin, also maybe several of the members of Minas Tirith – citizens, soldiers or Healers - to whom I gave voices, but they were probably already there in Tolkien's imagination. So maybe not. Tolkien, and anyone related to Tolkien does not own Lauren, my speechless saviour of Princes. I don't own the plot, my muse does, and I adore her for it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, alerted and reviewed this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**

Aragorn slid out of the silky bedcovers. Next to him lay the Prince of Mirkwood, and the movement of the sheets woke him from his light, elven sleep. They were in the elf's chambers, and Aragorn's clothes, littered around the floor, were not in a state fit to be presented to the world.

"Hello my love," said Legolas, waking with a sleepy smile. "Is the dawn hour upon us already?" He rolled over onto his side, so that he could hug his arm around his lover's waist.

"Hush" cautioned the Ranger, slipping out of the hold with regret. "I should not be here. The sun has just risen; I must leave. There is no trace of Gollum and I must protect the Shire. Only the power in the East knows when the Nazgûl will search, but I will be there when they do"

Sighing, Legolas forced himself out of the bed, with the warning, "Be careful. I want you to come back to me whole."

"When am I not careful meleth? Now, help me get back to my chambers. I have ride with clothes on."

"But last night I did," smirked Legolas, "Several times," but he pulled on a tunic to help his lover.

000

That was in early August, the seventh of the month, but August soon turned to September. During that month, a battle occurred between the Dúnedain and the Black Riders. The Rangers had not been able to keep the Nazgûl from going past, and they had need been able to flee eastwards any faster, but they managed to keep fatalities to nil.

In silence, Aragorn sat between the injured, mud-stained, weary men who were waiting for orders, but Aragorn was deep in thought debating this very matter. He felt nausea creeping in at the edges of his senses. For the last two weeks he had been feeling unwell and had twice thrown up. He had the worst feeling that his body was going to betray him again.

Eventually, Aragorn stood up.

"We can do no more, except to spread out and stay on our guard, as we have always done. Elladan, Elrohir, I wish for you to keep watch for our friend as we discussed, the rest of you; these people are ignorant but happy in their ignorance." With every moment that past, he felt worse. He knew he had to move away, and finished, "Let us keep it that way."

Aragorn felt a cold sweat break out on his skin and turned his back on the crowd of hooded men. Just as he started to walk away, feeling an acidic taste at the back of his throat, he was called back.

"My Lord!"

"Yes?" He turned to the speaker, determined to keep his composure though his voice was strained with keeping the sickness away.

"My Lord, where will you be going?"

Inside, he cursed, but aloud said, "I will watch for the hobbits at Bree. Now go."

With this abrupt dismissal, he hurried into the trees and bushes that surround the improvised camp. Blissfully away from the Rangers, he was overwhelmed by the vile liquid gushing up from out of his mouth. Choking, he threw himself onto his knees, and the contents of his stomach emptied onto the grass. Suddenly, he found a hand rubbing at his shoulder. Gasping in air, Aragorn tuned to find Elrohir looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Why…" Aragorn started.

"You did not say goodbye." With that, Elrohir helped his brother to his feet, and dissolved silently back into the forest.

000

Having covered up all traces of his illness, Aragorn started walking the distance westwards, back to Bree. He trudged along, taking weary step after weary step towards his destination. Barely a mile into his journey, he stopped beneath a crab apple tree. Innately, he knew that he could travel no further that night. He lowered himself to the flower, the dead leaves beneath him crunching when he sat on them. Sighing, he rested his suddenly heaved head on his knees. He had no energy to do anything more than close his eyes and swiftly fall into slumber.

The sun was beating down with early autumn's noon fierceness when he awoke, feeling little better than before. Internally, he groaned at his human susceptibility to illness. All he wanted to do was curl up with Legolas' arms around him and to get getter there. Instead he had to walk, for mile after mile.

Aragorn avoided Greenway when he approached Bree where the Riders were on constant alert, and got to Bree by dusk on the twenty-ninth of the month, seven weeks since Mirkwood, to see the four small hobbits trekking slowly towards him. Aragorn slipped through the gate and, running on adrenaline, rather than energy, rushed to the Prancing Pony.

Butterbur glared at him as entered the inn, but Aragorn ignored this; he was used to the hostile treatment.

He sat down in his usual corner by the fire, which had been immediately vacated when he moved into the light. He smiled at the superstitions of the people of Bree, completely innocent in the way that they did not know about the dangers that surrounded them.

As he sucked at his pipe, chewing the grainy wood, Aragorn watched the comings and goings of the small hobbits that had just entered. As a whole they stuck together at one table, and tried to keep themselves to themselves.

"My time with them could be interesting" he predicted, smirking, as one of the hobbits went to copy his friend by purchasing a pint of ale. Aragorn let his mind wander into his memories of all he knew of hobbits. Honest, joyful, open hearted, free with words… He protected them constantly, but they did not often communicate.

"Baggins?" the word jolted Aragorn back to reality, "Yes I know a Baggins" Aragorn started forwards, but did not dare to intrude, therefore drawing unwanted attention to him.

Frodo, instead of Aragorn, went to the nattering hobbit's aid. It was easy to identify Frodo, as he was well known to the elves, and consequently Aragorn, because of his cousin Bilbo. But this argument was not going well. As Frodo pulled Pippin aside, he tripped and fell crashing to the floor, the Ring of Power slipping from his hand.

Aragorn jolted once more, as the circle fell onto Frodo's outstretched finger, and Frodo disappeared, leaving only the dusty floor of the Inn to be seen where the solid body had been.

Beneath his hood, Aragorn cringed as he felt the presence of the Nazgûl turn to the small village and hone in on Frodo, the Ring beckoning them. Aragorn approached, stealthily, to where he thought the hobbit would be, and waited, cursing under his breath.

After a few moments of confused chaos, the hobbit appeared, wrenching the Ring off his finger. As he, panting, turned around, Aragorn grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him out of the room, into a private drinking lounge. When he had flung the hobbit inside, he slammed the door closed. Discreetly he placed a hand onto his stomach, where a rumble of nausea had once again started up as they talked. As they spoke of caution, Nazgûl and fear, Aragorn could feel the spike of sickness begin to creep up from his gut to his throat, making him feel weak.

Eventually, he heard footsteps outside the door and drew his sword, whilst still unsure whether he would have the energy to fight. The three hobbits that had been with Frodo earlier burst through the door

The largest hobbit threatened him with his fists, the others, a candlestick.

Aragorn yielded, a smile playing on his lips, and put his sword back in its hold

Though he commended their bravery, he warned the hobbits that they could not remain in Bree, that Gandalf could not be waited for, but he could say no more. As if leaving them to think, he left the room, forcibly slow. Once out of the room, leaving the bemused hobbits to their thoughts, he ran to the bathroom. The sickness had not left him, he thought to himself

000

After a very uneasy sleep, they started the trek the very next day, marching down the shadowed valleys and up bright hills, into the Wilderness. They journeyed high above sea level on the hilly land, taking the fastest yet most challenging route.

The journey was a toll on both man and Halflings. Devoid of energy, Aragorn found his pace slow, not because of accommodation for the small beings, but because he had no choice. The disease was ravaging his strength. The step took the liveliness of the hobbits, as they were not used to such a fast gait.

But that did not stop them from walking for mile after mile, as the drive to succeed and the very purpose drove them on, step by step. But each would be exhausted and starving by the evening, and the hobbits would mutter mutinously behind Aragorn's back. Only Frodo defended the Ranger, with only a vague feeling that he should trust the man, but he decided to listen to his instincts and continued to fend off the other Halflings.

But Aragorn was too caught up in concentrating, that it prevented him from registering much about the mundane issues of relationships.

He found that the upper part of his body was aching like a constant bruise. It was completely tender, and would cringe away from the slightest touch. He started wearing his clothes looser to stop any pressure that would cause him pain and reveal his secret.

It made sleeping impossible, and on the third day of the month of October, Aragorn could not get comfortable, as every position on the brackish ground set his nerves on fire. He sat up, waiting for unconscious exhaustion to take him, when his gaze was caught by lights flashing in the sky miles away.

He watched as lightening flashed across the sky and shoots of fire shot up. Previously lying in front, Frodo awoke and watched the phenomenon with him.

"What is the light?" Frodo asked, with the voice of a child

Aragorn felt ignorant when he could not provide the hobbit with a straight answer, and his mood swung from bemusement to strange, anger causing tears in his eyes. He could not work out where the lights had come from or why they were there, but he himself felt the child now, and was deeply ashamed of it.

He stayed standing, a figure of protectiveness over the young hobbits, waiting for Frodo to fall asleep. Then he sat, on the top of the ridge, and rocked himself as the angry tears made streaks in the dirt on his face. His arms encircled his drawn up knees, as he tried to find some comfort. Desperately he wanted Legolas to be at his side: sleep and peace always came in Legolas' arms. He had no good reason for this strange feeling, but it felt like a release from the hard, powerful figure that he had to appear as for the hobbits.

Aragorn was very aware that they looked up to him, and he had to keep up the appearance so that the Halflings kept up their stamina and spirits and could complete the long weary walk to Rivendell.

000

The next day, the "old" Strider was back, his mask in place. For no apparent reason, he was in a good mood, and there was no sickness purging him that morning. When he finally slept, he dreamt calming dreams of his lover. He was slightly stiff from the painful position he had slept in, but this did not chase away his small smile.

They were laughing together as they struggled to cleanse their faces in the small spring that they had camped near. Jostling for the front position, the hobbits swarmed around the man to reach the water first. Pippin came up from behind Merry and barged in front of him to bathe himself, and at the same time Sam was replaced by Frodo and, in a mock play fight, Sam barged towards Frodo, but veered off at the last second, cannoning into Aragorn accidently.

He teetered on the edge for a dangerous moment, as all the hobbits froze. Then, with an almighty splash, he fell into the freezing water. The hobbits were only spattered with drops as they all dodged and ran back, squealing, from the wave.

They had not realised that they should worry for the seemingly indomitable ranger. From the frigid stream, Aragorn arose, dripping wet. His fury sparked up from nowhere and he said in a voice that held fatal warning, "Never, ever, do that again. I could have hit my head and drowned, not been able to swim, so many things. Or it could have been one of you in there. How would you get to Rivendell alone? You need to grow up, or you will never succeed."

All of the hobbits felt unquenchable guilt, as Aragorn struggled inside himself to retain his rage. He knew that he was scaring them, and showing them a side of himself that he disliked. All he knew was that being injured… somehow would be unbearable.

Steeling himself, he said, "Let us move on. Now."

They continued their journey onwards with the hobbits now marching in front, so they could not see Aragorn shivering in his one set of drenched clothes. He shook uncontrollably, and silent tears poured down his face once again.

Aragorn could not believe that he was feeling self pity, and hated the sensation. He had been brought up with the elves, a race which had the most self control of any creature to walk on the shores of Middle Earth. They never showed emotion in public. What was wrong with him? Aragorn asked himself. Nothing had ever affected him in this way. What was going on?

000

On the sixth of the month they made it to Weather Top, and, thankfully, the hobbits had either forgotten the incident at the spring or put it out of their minds for the present. They had incredibly short attention spans.

As Aragorn surveyed the land around Weather Top, he saw two horsemen on white, not black, steeds, torches in hand. Their clothing betrayed them as Rangers.

The hobbits were settling upon the ground as Aragorn put the four short swords into their hands. He instructed them to keep the swords near, and told them that he was going to scout

With all possible haste, Aragorn hurried down the hillside to meet the horsemen. They stood at the base, heads bowed under elvish hoods.

"My Lord," the riders inclined their heads simultaneously.

"My brothers," Aragorn smiled widely at this welcome, unexpected visit.

Elladan and Elrohir jumper down from their steeds to Aragorn's sides, and clasped Aragorn's hands in greeting.

"What news?" Aragorn asked, "Have you found that creeping wretch Gollum?"

"The track is long stale Aragorn," Elladan informed, "and he has gone beyond our father's sight."

"I feared it would be so" Aragorn confessed, though he knew he had sent the twins on a fool's mission. He had known that Gollum was gone, but he was not supposed to. "How are you, and the other Dúnedain? How do they fare? I know that my departure was abrupt, I was not thinking straight at the time. How are the injured?"

"We understand Estel, and as for the rest of us, they are fine. We know that at the time your duty was to the Halflings. Everyone knows this," Elrohir responded, smiling.

"So what do I owe this visit?"

Elladan answered, "Believe it or not brother, we come to enquire about your health. Aragorn rolled his eyes by habit, but groaned inwardly at the over protectiveness of his foster brothers. Elrohir blushed slightly in the darkness, lowering his eyes from Aragorn's face, as Elladan spoke up again. "My twin informs me that you are ill. We are concerned," Elladan's eyes searched Aragorn's own pupils, "You are still ill my friend, and your race do not succumb easily, not without reason. You should not be unwell."

"The hobbits will be relying on your good health to get through the rest of the journey," Elladan added.

"I cannot explain this disease, other than foul chance... I feel nauseated, tired all of the time, and though my body rejects half of what I eat, my appetite is ferocious. Apart from that there is nothing, apart from perhaps that I no longer seem to be in control of my feelings. I bust into tears like a babe for no reason, barely avoiding the Halflings."

Frowning, Elladan said, "I have known many of your kin and fore-fathers, and only once have I had information of this sort, from a male. So many times from a female though."

Elrohir turned to his twin, "You do not think..?"

He was interrupted by the other son of Elrond, "Fire."

"What?" asked Aragorn, following Elladan's gaze, "Rhaich, fire."

Upon the top of Weather Top, a flame was flickering in the hollow where the hobbits had been left in the gathering dark.

"Rhaich" he swore again, as the screams of the Nazgûl filled the air. "My brothers, please leave. Do what you must to prevent any others approaching this site" he grabbed Elladan's flaming brand, "Forgive me, but this will be useful."

He bowed swiftly and started to run up the hill.

"Another time," said Elrohir and then, forced by loyalty to their foster brother, the pair galloped away.

000

As Aragorn charged up the hill, adrenaline took over. He did not bow down to the exhaustion that plagued him; he resisted the hunger and the sickness. He just darted up the slope, intent on the hobbits, feeling their fear from what seemed like miles away.

As he thrust, whirled around, stabbed, pierced ghostly flesh; Aragorn's mind was fixed on protecting the hobbits, in an almost motherly way. He realised that he felt responsible for the hobbits, particularly Frodo.

So when the cry of Bilbo's prodigy tore the air, Aragorn's heart felt like it was being rendered at the same time.

The battle ended swiftly, the flames that he had taken from Elladan saving the lives of the young hobbits.

As he fought for breath after the battle, he almost felt angry at the faithful gardener when Sam summoned him to his master's side. He brought his feelings under control and turned to the moaning hobbit. He knew that Frodo was dying as he examined the blade and wound, and he knew that he not only didn't have the knowledge, but he didn't have the strength to save him in time.

000

For Aragorn, the race to Rivendell with Frodo upon his back passed in a blur of him trying to keep his exhausted muscles moving, lungs expanding and heart beating impossibly fast. Part of his mind focused on fighting away the fatigue that threatened to bring him and the injured hobbit to the floor. The Ranger inside him automatically kept an unconscious eye out to avoid tree roots and other obstacles. The man felt the other hobbits falling behind too far and was forced to stop to wait for them to catch up, delaying the journey.

"Please Mr Strider," Samwise begged, "We can't go on like this; you might as well leave us. Save my master"

The part of Aragorn influenced by the grey wizard told him that this was unquestionable.

"I can't do that Sam, but I know what I can do"

He started to sweep over the plants in front of him. This was hopeless, he thought, he was never going to find the herbs this way, especially with the hobbits chattering inanely, disturbing his train of thought.

He answered their questions hurriedly, mind not focused on the talk. He kept looking, but then inspiration struck him. He turned to the gardener, explaining the athelas plant to him.

Persuading him to search for the plant took not a moment. He agreed quickly and started to scan the grass.

It did not take the Ranger long to find the white plant, shining in the moonlight, when suddenly he was aware of the enchantress behind him and a blade at his exposed throat.


	2. Meeting and News

As he answered Arwen's cool question, he felt the tendrils of her power creep towards his weakened body, but they did not speak for long. She hurried away to heal Frodo, and he was left to back against her horse, gasping for breath.

He hated being in her presence; with her suffocating, jealous power. Sighing, he hurried over, once she stopped her spell and bruised the athelas, placing it in Frodo's wound, hearing the words that he did not want to hear. That Frodo was no going to last.

All Aragorn could do was follow the instruction given and take Frodo in his arms.

He hauled the dead weight onto the white mare and put his hand upon the back of the Halfling to stop him from keeling over. Arwen's power branched out and gathered the Ranger in its nets. Aragorn could only hear her, see her and feel the faint stirrings of devotion and arousal to the elf. He was oblivious to the other hobbits.

As they bickered for authority, a vague idea formed in Aragorn's mind, but it was soon obscured by the growing feeling of desire. He took her hand placidly in his own, giving up to her will. Arwen rode off swiftly through the dense forest with Aragorn's charge in her arms. The moment they were out of sight, Aragorn could move once more and exhaled deeply.

He gestured for the hobbits to follow him. They trudged in his footsteps grudgingly. Upset that the 'Big People' felt that they had the right to make a decision involving their friend without consulting them first. They felt devalued and helpless, so small in the plot and so worthless.

Aragorn was examining his idea from before – that Arwen was trying to prove and redeem herself in the eyes of the Ranger, in hope that he would love her once more. She wanted to drive the Legolas away from Aragorn and keep the son of Arathorn for herself.

But Aragorn would never choose Arwen, he belonged to Legolas, without a doubt.

000

The moment Aragorn hurried into Rivendell, the first thing he did was to rush to Frodo's side, with the other Halflings, to find both Gandalf and Elrond by the hobbit's bed. Relief washed over him as the wizard gave him a small smile, Frodo would recover. The other hobbits swarmed around the bed with no sense of custom, no courtesy spared for the Lord Elrond in their worry. Aragorn gave a small nod, a bow to the great ones, and walked out of the room. He had a feeling that his Ada's eyes were watching him as he retreated, and this made him walk even faster. In part, he felt that he had failed: Arwen had been the one to rescue Frodo, not him, and he had been charged with the hobbit.

Sighing, he shook his head and made his way to his bedroom, where he sunk into the soft duvet. Before his head had reached the pillow, he was asleep.

Every day, Aragorn was ravenous, and revelled in the ability to eat sweet meats, fresh fruits and confectionary once again. He ordered all of his meals in his rooms, so he did not provoke worry from his foster father and unwanted attention. He spent many of his days, in recluse, writing, reading and merely sitting thinking for hours at a time, waiting for his father to give him more instruction, Elladan or Elrohir to come, or for Legolas.

On the 24th of October, four days since their arrival in Rivendell but almost 11 week since Aragorn had left Mirkwood, Frodo recovered his strength, and a shout went up from the courtyard below Aragorn's bedroom. Looking out of the glass, Aragorn saw elves gathering below, he could just discern their identities. His heart leapt, Elladan and Elrohir had returned, and with them, a delegation? Edging its way past bare-backed horses, a blond elf caught Aragorn's eye, and made Aragorn's heart freeze in his throat. It looked up to Aragorn's window. Legolas was staring straight up at his _melda, _his beloved.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably only five minutes, Legolas burst through the door of Aragorn's room. The human had been waiting by the door, and slid his hands over Legolas' slender shoulders as the elf slammed the door closed and fumbled with the lock. As soon as the latch fell into place, Legolas whirled around and flung himself into his arms. Their mouths sought each other out, hands in any and every position. Urgently, passionately, they fought each other in a fiery, passionate kiss. At last, gently, they drew away from each other and took in the dishevelled sight of each other.

"My love," Aragorn caressed the elf's pale, flawless face, brushing the soft skin with his hands.

"Legolas, your hands" Legolas gasped, "They are so cold. He took them between his own hands and rubbed them gently. Then, critically, Legolas looked at his lover. "Meleth, you are so gaunt, and thin. Have you not been eating? Are you ill? Have you seen a healer?"

"Calm down, I have seen the twins, _melda, _does that satisfy you? They think they know the illness so I am sure they can cure it. I will see them later if they are not busy," Aragorn said, kissing Legolas tenderly, once again. "Relax my love, I shall be fine, I believe we left some business unfinished last time we were together." Legolas was just protesting, when Aragorn's mouth slammed into his lips. Around short kisses, he murmured, "Hush, meleth. It has been too long since I last tasted you."

Legolas kissed him back in defiance, earning a moan from Aragorn, as his tongue slid into the man's willing mouth. Hands pulled at Legolas' robes, and he mirrored the actions with Aragorn's own garments.

Once devoid of clothes, Aragorn drew the elf towards the large king-sized bed, pushing him down on the bed.

"Someone missed me," Legolas joked, but the rest of his sentence was cut off when Aragorn's lips trailed from his jaw down to his stomach, his tongue darting out into his bellybutton before bringing his kisses lower.

Legolas pushed him away, smiling coyly, running his fingers down his lover's body lightly, and sending tingles down both their spines. Aragorn threw his head back, a cry threatening on his lips as Legolas toyed with his arousal.

Soon, Aragorn was sliding into the heat that he craved. Legolas' body under him shivered and he moaned, "Ai, Elbereth"

"No Aragorn remember? Even better."

Legolas laughed but as soon to caught up in delight to talk more, a delight of shifting, hard muscles under smooth skin, hands on sweat soaked backs.

000

They had to dress hurriedly once they were done, though Aragorn just wanted to sleep and Legolas didn't want to move, but they were aware that anyone could come into their room and catch them unawares. Elrond would not be kept waiting at the door if he were to arrive. Only three other people knew of their relationship: Glorfindel, Erestor and, unfortunately, Arwen. Once done, they went back to bed.

Legolas looked down at his lover's lined face, peaceful and contented in rest. Aragorn had his, head in Legolas' lap, and gave a small sigh and shifted his head ever so slightly.

His breathing got deeper and Legolas realised that the man was sleeping. Smirking slightly, Legolas eased himself out from under Aragorn's head and placed a pillow there instead. He padded softly to the window and sat in the oak chair that was there, and waited for Aragorn to awaken, watching over him like a guardian angel.

000

In his sleep, Aragorn strayed into dream. He was on a bridge, dark trees around him and the temptress before him. This time around she was trying a different tactic – guilt. She made him remember the first time they had met, when he was only twenty and had believed that he had found the love of his life. He had been upset then, desperate for comfort and something safe.

If only things had been different. He dreamt about the pledge, to forsake immortal life for him. Then she placed the white and silver jewel that Legolas had given to Aragorn around his neck.

"You can not give me this" he insisted, he tried to explain that it was not hers to give, even as she protested that it was. She was a stubborn woman, raised by a stubborn father.

Desperately, he tried to shake himself out of the dream, as she drew forwards for the kiss. His traitorous body responded, though his mind hated every moment. She was evil, forcing him to say things to give her enjoyment, like a cat playing with a toy; the toy of this century.

"Arwen," he murmured softly, against his will.

000

Aragorn awoke, blinking in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Looking over he saw Legolas sitting upright like the Prince he was.

"My love" started Aragorn, "How…"

"Are you sure?" asked Legolas, fury in the blue eyes that he turned to Aragorn, but there was hurt behind his eyes.

Slowly, Aragorn got out of bed and took a step towards the elf, "What do you mean meleth?"

He caught his breath at the coldness in Legolas' voice, "Arwen, you called out her name. Not half an hour since we made love and you are calling that woman's name. No doubt you imagined that I was her, in your arms. You said that you loved her."

Aragorn groaned in realisation, "I'm sorry my love, it is being so close to her all the time here, it is hard."

"Are you sure that's all that's hard when you're so close?" snapped Legolas.

Stepping back at this unexpected barb, Aragorn gasped, "Legolas, I love you, I promised myself to you, I can't live without…"

Then Aragorn's stomach told him that it was about to part company with its contents. He stared wide eyed at Legolas for a fraction of a second before rushing into the bathroom, just making it to the bowl in time.

His stomach muscles heaved, aching as they did so, as he repeatedly vomited, but then Aragorn felt cool hands sweeping back his hair to keep it from his face. Legolas murmured soothingly behind him, and Aragorn's face crumpled. Again and again, he retched, blood vessels popping and bursting in his eyes. Legolas stayed behind him though, continually whispering things that Aragorn could not concentrate on, but his tone spoke of love. Even without the words, Legolas' body comforted Aragorn's aching one with its warmness and familiar feel alone.

When it was over, Aragorn sagged, gasping, against the wall and Legolas stepped away. At this loss, the tears overflowed from Aragorn's eyes.

Legolas could feel the waves of hollowness, shame and misery flowing from his lover, and hurriedly tore a piece of cloth from his riding suit and folded it in two. He dipped it in the basin of clean, spring water on the stand and went back to the shaking man. Aragorn responded to the quiet instruction, manoeuvring round to face the elf. Legolas pressed the cloth gently against Aragorn's sweat soaked face, sponged the back of his neck and wiped away the tears.

Aragorn wished that the incredible cooling sensation could have lasted longer, the feeling of being looked after by someone he loved could have lasted, but the cloth stopped moving as Legolas planted a tender kiss to the damp forehead. "I am sorry meleth," said Legolas, his anger completely disappeared with remorse in its place, "I know you are not feeling well, I am sorry." He cradled Aragorn in his arms, rubbing his back and stroking his soft hair. All he could so was hold him, rubbing his stomach in small circles to clam it, and rocked him slightly to soothe him. Aragorn's tears of humiliation dampened his shirt, as the human shook uncontrollably for long minutes.

Eventually, Aragorn sniffed, "I am sorry. You probably think I am a weak fool."

"Of course not melda," Legolas said, placating. "I will love you always, even when you are sick. I should not have been so judgemental. I was overly suspicious and I should have trusted you. I do not want to lose you."

"You will not, I promise you" said Aragorn, sitting back on his heels. "You will never loose my love. Now I have got to pull myself together. We have the council tomorrow and the twins to see and Frodo only just awoke and I…"

"Breathe meleth," chided Legolas, then he turned serious. "But I do not want you to do too much. If you are ill you will make yourself worse. I shall help you, please do not insist on doing this yourself, love" Legolas said as Aragorn started to interrupt, "You've always been the strong one in this. When I gave up you were always there to help me through. Now let me be the strong one and help you whilst you are weak. You know that I only live for you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, melda," Aragorn replied, whilst Legolas' blue eyes filled with tears, "Thank you."

"Look at us," laughed the elf, wiping his eyes, "Two weeping maidens." He stood and filled a glass beaker from the basin, offering it to the Ranger. Aragorn sipped from it gratefully, watching in wonder as the lithe form of Legolas whipped around the room making the bed, straightening cushions, putting books back in the case.

"You are a regular housewife," said Aragorn, spirit returning to his eyes.

Legolas mimed a curtsy, grinning, as he tidied the clothes in the chair. Once the room was immaculate, with no hint of lovemaking, Legolas approached Aragorn.

"Do you think you can stand meleth? Or do you need my assistance?"

Aragorn looked pathetically up at him, and took his offered hand. Legolas raised an eyebrow as he pulled him up, knowing full well that Aragorn would never accept help standing unless he was half dead. At once he learnt the reason why, Aragorn pulled himself round so that he was lying in Legolas' arms.

"You…" Legolas did not finish his sentence as he was swept up in Aragorn's kiss.

The newly unlocked door opened without the pair noticing, and Elladan and Elrohir walked in.

000

Elladan cleared his throat, "My Lords."

Legolas and Aragorn looked up, flushed both excitement and embarrassment, mirroring the twins' slightly discomforted faces. They straightened, to face their fate.

"This would explain a lot of things," Elrohir whispered.

"What things?" asked Legolas, with the amplified hearing of an elf. Legolas slipped his hand through Aragorn's and squeezed comfortingly. Almost instantly, Aragorn drew back towards him, partially sheltering his lover and partially seeking reassurance from him. As if he had read his mind, Legolas slid an arm around Aragorn's waist protectively.

"I am sure we will all find out soon enough" Elrohir said defiantly.

"My brothers," Aragorn said hastily, "Please, do not be judgemental, what news do you bring?"

"Maybe, it would be better if Legolas was not here to listen to this Aragorn," said Elladan.

Legolas looked as if he were about to speak, but Elladan interjected, "If we are correct, then it concerns Legolas as well."

Elladan inclined his head, understanding what was completely ambiguous to Legolas and Aragorn. "Estel, you yourself are a healer, what would you say to someone, regardless of gender, who is rarely ill and is suffering from your symptoms?"

"Think about this," added Elrohir. "Nausea particularly in the mornings, mood swings, high appetite, and tiredness. What does it add up to?"

"A normal though irritatingly potent stomach disease," said Aragorn, "Though that would not explain the mood swings. Pregnancy if I was a female…"

"Anything else? Anything at all?"

"No, pregnancy, that is all I can think of. You two are obviously better Healers than me, though we knew that before. So what is it?"

"You have already answered that question," said Elrohir, "Twice now."

"Pregnancy? Me pregnant? That is impossible my brothers," Aragorn chuckled. "Do not be foolish, that is not possible."

Legolas, who had previously been silent, spoke up, "No it is not."

"What do you mean meleth?" Aragorn was so shocked, that he dropped his hand out of Legolas' and took a step away, slipping out of his hold.

"It is not impossible; long ago the men of Nûmenor had the ability to bear a child, a gift to the Edain when they chose mortality. Many years ago, one of your great- something grandfather's had a child, but I do not recall who."

"It was Aravorn, your great, great, great, great, great grandsire. He bore a child a very long time ago," Elladan explained, not mentioning that the child had died before it reached its tenth birthday.

"You cannot expect me to believe this, how could I get pregnant in the first place?"

"Well, we were not sure of that, until we walked in on you and Legolas. You two being together is the only explanation," Elladan said, "Pardon me for asking, but have you gone past the point of no return ever?"

"Of course," Legolas and Aragorn chorused.

Unfazed, Elladan nodded, "When was the last time before you started feeling ill? From that, no doubt, we can discern how far along you are, and your due date."

"Erm, well apart from today," Aragorn said, ignoring the smirks of his brothers, "Eleven weeks ago tomorrow, the one night after… two months?"

"As far as we can guess, that would make you eleven weeks pregnant, as you are clearly not at five months, which would make your due date the start of May."

"It's more than just completely unlikely, it is… it is... ridiculous," stuttered Aragorn, sitting down on the bed, looking faint.

"Meleth nin, stop it please," Legolas pleaded, going over to his lover and placing a hand on his knee. "Can we not just wait and see what happens? It cannot hurt, surely?" he directed this last towards the twins.

"There is one way that we can tell," said Elrohir hesitantly, "Would you lay on the bed for us Estel?"

Grudgingly, he obeyed, and grabbed at Legolas' hand, muttering, "If I am pregnant, it is your fault. Stay right here." Merely chuckling, Legolas sat back down.

"Stop being irritated at us and lift up your shirt," Elladan commanded, "Or I shall get Ada? He does not know you are with Legolas."

Aragorn did as he was asked meekly.

Elladan put a warm hand onto the flesh, roaming around and feeling, then nodding to Elrohir.

"Our suspicions are confirmed Aragorn" Elladan said "And see? You are already putting on weight" He indicated the small bulge that Aragorn had not paid attention to.

Aragorn was pale: he could not believe this. It was something beyond his understanding, something that he could not fight. It was a miracle, and something that would solve a lot of problems, but would also create more.

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Feel here" instructed Elladan, "You can feel how hard it is. That is the water that is protecting the baby

Legolas' eyes were wide – he had not come into contact with many pregnancies– and shining with unshed, joyful tears. "Can you tell what it is? Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Aragorn will have a son" Elrohir said. "The men of Nûmenor always do. Our congratulations."

Aragorn closed his eyes, trying to hide his anger, as Elladan and Elrohir spoke to him of health, but Legolas saw the line at his eyes tightening, a clear sign of fury. Interrupting the twins, Legolas said, "Can we have a moment, please, a quiet moment? On our own?"

"Of course," said Elrohir said, and the twins withdrew from the room.

In silence, Legolas rotated and lay on his front. Still wordless, he began to play with a thin strand of Aragorn's hair, twisting it between his fingers.

After a few moments, Aragorn reluctantly opened an eye and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," said Legolas, simply.

"What for?"

"I am waiting for you to tell me how you are feeling," Legolas dropped the lock of hair and propped himself up on his elbows in order to meet Aragorn's eyes.

"I am feeling annoyed: I want you to stop jesting and just stay with me whilst I get better. Is that too much to ask of you?" The human turned on his side to face him properly. "Please?"

Gently, Legolas slipped an arm around him and pulled him close, "This is an amazing thing melda. A new life we have created! You should be happy."

"It does not feel real," Aragorn buried his head into the crook of Legolas' neck. "I can not have a child!"

"Melda, listen to your body. There is no other explanation."

"But…" stuttered Aragorn, "We are not married, we are in no position to raise a child…"

"Do you accept that you are pregnant?" Legolas softly asked, running his hand slowly over his lover's back. A million things would be going through the human's shocked mind, confusion seemingly most prominent.

Sighing, Aragorn said, "Yes, honestly, but…"

Legolas cut him off, "No more protests. Can you just calm down a small amount melda, and leave the worrying to me? When have we ever let anything stop us?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Aragorn, who was facing away, froze. "Who?"

"You are interrupting a nice moment, Mithrandir," smiled Legolas, letting go and sitting up. "What brings you here?"

"I heard there was a drama," said Gandalf. "What is it?"

"My brothers inform me that I am pregnant" said Aragorn through gritted teeth.

"Congratulations, I am glad for you," Gandalf then turned to Aragorn, "But you are not happy are you?"

"What will people say when they see me with a huge belly, what of the shame? And I will have to stay in my chambers doing nothing in case I am sick again. This child carries as many problems as it solves, such as my heir if I were to marry Legolas, but the people's reaction, if they were to find out… I do not know what to do."

"Meleth, this is not the time for disgrace. This is time for celebration" Legolas said, "This could be the only opportunity for us to have children, that can inherit and carry on our lines. And you will not have to stay inside, deprived of daylight. We will find a way around everything. I swear it. I told you, do not worry…"

"Besides, your morning sickness will be gone by next week anyway," said Elrohir bracingly.

Gandalf said, "And I can cast a spell to hide it."

"Well, I do not want any extra attention."

"Alas, that cannot be done Aragorn," said Elrohir, "Male pregnancies are high risk. There will have to be someone who can learn how you are feeling at all times."

"I can do that as well," Gandalf said, "I can bond Legolas and Aragorn, that way Legolas can hear the thought Aragorn directs towards him and feel his emotions when they are high. For tomorrow you will feel everything, but it will lessen slightly after that."

"Mithrandir, how can we ever repay you?" Legolas asked

"You can keep child babe safe" Gandalf replied.

000

Later, having been bonded, Aragorn and Legolas sat next to each other in a chair, deeply immersed in thought. They were barely touching: Legolas' mind was relatively fine, but Aragorn's mind was not as strong, and he winced whenever they touched, the emotions becoming too much, so they kept a short distance between each other. Mithrandir had told them that when they came in contact, the bond strengthened and they could fell more of their partner's emotions.

Their news had been astonishing, and had taken a toll on them, and so their thoughts ranged from names to risks, and there were many of both.

Abruptly, Aragorn felt a thought occur to Legolas, that seemingly shocked him, as he froze, and Aragorn could feel fear rolling off the elf. "What is it?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

"I was worrying…"

"I could tell," he had been trying to ignore the fretting, as he had been told by his lover, but the painful, frantic anxiousness was too distracting.

"You… do you want to keep the child?" Suddenly the words were flowing from Legolas' mouth, "If you are going to be in danger, in this environment of war… Do you want the child, because… if you do not…"

Aragorn gasped, "I do want it Legolas! I will not take an innocent life, and I may not have another child with you ever again."

"Good," sighed Legolas, and he held out a hand.

Tentatively, Aragorn took it and Legolas, waiting for the flinch, was pleasantly surprised by the smile that spread across his lover's face. The elf made a question noise, and Aragorn explained, "I can feel the love and affection from you."

Smiling, Legolas said, "Come to bed."


	3. Obsessive Nurse and Setting Out

Legolas became the obsessed nursemaid that Aragorn had never wanted the next day. As they sat for the council, he was continually glancing at his mate.

'_Are you feeling ok?' _Legolas asked for the third time through their bond.

'_Legolas if you do not stop this Ada will notice' _he replied, _'And this is hurting my head. Can you not stop feeling, please?'_

'_Sorry, but you are feeling well are you not? I should know if you are not.'_

There was no reply.

Legolas was soon distracted from his torrent of questions, by the Ring as it was brought forward. It seemed to beckon the Prince and Legolas felt himself leaning forward, entranced by the infinite circle. He was only released when he felt that he was not experiencing Aragorn's mood. The moment he looked away, his senses came flooding back. He could feel Aragorn's sharp impatience as Boromir paced, appealing for the power that was the Ring. The elf felt Aragorn's normally subdued temper as Boromir put down the Dúnedain like the ignorant peasants did every day.

Something snapped inside Legolas, but he resisted the urge to rip Boromir's head off and throw it so far that Boromir would see the Grey Havens as he flew overhead. Legolas could not help but defend his love, who he had sworn to protect.

Mentally Aragorn begged his lover to stop, _'Ada is watching,' _but as Boromir scoffed, unbelieving that such a ragged specimen could come from a line of Kings, Aragorn threw a thought towards the Steward's son.

'_And heir to the Throne of Gondor.'_

The bond between elf and man intercepted these words and Legolas repeated them. Aragorn winced slightly.

'_Sit down, by Elbereth, sit.' _Aragorn then said it out loud, and finally Legolas obeyed.

Legolas was now on edge, his own emotions were trebled with the hormonal state that he was picking up from his companion.

'_Aragorn, please calm yourself,' _he cautioned through the link, despite the hypocrisy. _'It is not good for you, it is not good for the child and it is going to get noticed, you are the one concerned with safety.'_ He did not mention that it was hurting him, but Aragorn felt it and started to cool himself off.

The anger found its outlet in Legolas as he sniped at Boromir once more, until Gimli shouted back at the Prince, knowing the relation to Thranduil who had kept his father captive.

As the dwarf insulted every elf in Middle Earth, nearly all of the elves present stood up, but Legolas flung his arms out to stop them. He was very aware that Aragorn and his child were sitting just behind the wall of stout dwarvish bodies. Aragorn's hands went to his stomach, sheltering his child. Fear was filling his heart, knowing what the dwarves could do when angry, and that he was unarmed and vulnerable.

'_Do not worry,' _the thought came,_ 'I will not let anything happen to you meleth.'_

They continued to bicker, tempers rising and weapons being drawn, until the bittersweet voice of Frodo rendered them apart.

After a few moments, Aragorn swore to look after Frodo, whilst inside his head, the voice of Legolas was saying, _'What about the life of our child?' _even as Legolas pledged his bow.

'_You shall pay for this, both the journey and the dwarf, tonight,' _Legolas projected, as the rest of the company joined them, _'I shall make you scream so loud that you will have to gag yourself to stop, and I know the perfect thing.'_

000

"Well indeed you did know the perfect thing. Nice Princes like you should not know tricks like those," Aragorn said, snuggling closer to his mate.

"Well heirs to the throne should not know them either," teased Legolas, nuzzling at Aragorn's ear.

Aragorn shivered at the touch, and said, "Legolas, today, at the council, thank you for that."

"I stand by my word mellon nin, I will protect you," soothed Legolas.

"Not just that, today I realised… I will protect and love my child. It has a part of you inside."

"He," Legolas corrected, moving away a little.

"I do not understand."

"You called the baby it; he is a male, a real person."

"Forgive me, and you forgive me too little one. I apologise, I am still getting used to everything."

"There is nothing that I could refuse forgiving you for," purred Legolas.

000

That night Legolas sat in his own chamber, writing to his Father. He measured each word with precision, careful to make sure that his father would not anger and stop reading before the end.

_To Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood, Confidential._

_Atarinya, _

_I have important news that cannot be put aside. I do not know whether you are aware of my love, but I have promised myself to someone. _

_And that someone is pregnant with my son. You have read correctly Atar, I do not jest. I am not a child anymore, though I will always be your Greenleaf, your son. I apologise that I have hidden my love for so long. If your counsellors were to be made aware of this news, no doubt they wouldl spread it beyond our Kingdom. _

_I beg you not to do that. _

_My beloved is expecting my child, due in May of next year. In normal circumstances a hasty state marriage would be expected immediately, I know this. _

_But for me there are three reasons for why this cannot be done. _

_The first is one which would apply to anyone I fell in love with; we are going on a dangerous journey and either of us could die. The second reason is that this is going to be a very risky pregnancy and it is unknown whether I will have anything or anyone after. Though a marriage for love, there are also political issues to take into consideration, and I do not want to endanger your realm Atar. _

_The third reason is the very identity of my lover; it is the son of Arathron, Lord Aragorn, Estel from long ago, the one I was sent to protect. _

_Do not judge me too harshly, there is no doubt in this matter, the sons of Elendil have confirmed this. You married for love Atar, and I shall do the same._

_With undying love, your son, Legolas_

He gave this to one of his delegation to take back to his father. He trusted the messenger and knew him well; the message would be received by the right person.

Aragorn came into the room as Legolas was passing over the letters, and he bowed to the two elves.

"My father, no one else. Make sure he reads it alone," Legolas instructed.

The stranger bowed to the Prince and retreated from the room.

"Who was that?" Aragorn inquired, sliding down with his back to the door.

Legolas joined him, "A messenger to my father, explaining what is going on."

"Did you ever consider that I might like a say in that?" Aragorn snapped.

"Meleth, do not do this; you will hate yourself. My Atar has a right to know, and he will not tell anyone."

"I still wish you had told me."

"Mellon nin, I cannot be everywhere; you know that I never want to upset you, but Atar does need to know this. Pregnancy is a big thing, and, knowing my father, he would catch wind of it somehow."

"What is going to happen Legolas?" Aragorn asked timidly, resting his head on the elf's shoulder, "I had to go with Frodo, you know that, but that does not mean I know what is going to occur."

"I know as much as you my love, I wish to Eru that I did know, but I cannot tell you. But whatever happens on this journey, swear we will stay together"

"I could never part my soul from yours," Aragorn promised.

"Nor I from yours meleth, nor I from yours."

000

Aragorn and Legolas spent as much time as possible in each other's company. Legolas took his pledge seriously and Aragorn was perfectly willing to oblige: walking around the garden, riding with his lover and relaxing near the streams. They took picnics near the waterfalls, practiced their archery and generally relaxed; a break in paradise, away from the warring world. During these two months, Legolas received a letter from his father.

_Senya, _(he wrote)

_All I can do is congratulate you my son, this is a miracle, one unfound in this day. Take this chance by the hilt because you do not know if this will happen again. Make an heir for Gondor and Mirkwood. _

_I know that I am being very blunt, but I do not have much time today. Look after your love; do not fail as I did with your mother. Make him feel loved and calm but happy. _

_I must go my Greenleaf. Know that you have my blessing, whatever, and do not let politics affect this. _

_-Thranduil _

000

In November the couple had their last meeting with the twins, who were going back into the Wilderness. Legolas sat quietly in the corner with Gandalf, whilst the twins examined Aragorn.

"Well," said Elrohir as they concluded, "All seems to be going well, growing well. You are getting bigger now, but no one can see that except you, Gandalf, Legolas and us, now that Gandalf has edited the spell."

"You need to be eating more fruit and healthier foods, less meats if you can," said Elladan.

"You need to take time out to focus on your body's interactions with your baby, and just relax," put in Elrohir.

"Proteins are good, lots of nuts and beans."

"Stop smoking."

"Do not drink as much beer."

"Exercise."

"You will probably feel back ache, dizziness and possibly headaches, but that is nothing to worry about."

"You may…" Elrohir started.

"Brothers," Aragorn interrupted, "Half of this is impossible on this journey, but I will do my best to care for myself and my child.

"Aragorn you know perfectly well that it anything could go wrong."

"And I will be careful, but for now you must relax instead of me. You have told me all this before and I understood it as clearly then as I do now."

"I am repentant my brother, but I cannot ask forgiveness for being merely concerned for your wellbeing," said Elladan.

"Very well," said Aragorn, "Now go, have fun in the woods."

"But you are the best at that we are informed," said Elladan slyly, grinning as they left the room.

000

Until December 25th, not long after Yule celebrations had died away, Aragorn and Legolas relaxed, spending days interested but calm, spending nights tenderly and soothingly.

On the morning of the twenty-fifth, the couple were lying in the dawn glow, arms around each other, gentle fingers teasing each other softly.

"We will not be able to do this for a while," Legolas whispered.

"Plenty of couples abstain, we have been parted for years before," Aragorn soothed.

"But it is different now."

"Not that different meleth."

"We have to keep out child safe, and if we do that by hiding, we will," murmured Legolas, pulling Aragorn into a closer hug.

That just lay in each others' company for a while, before wrenching themselves away to prepare for the journey ahead.

000

It was hard to be in each others' company, so incredibly close, but unable to satisfy the need to hold each other close, feel their shared heat. It was almost a torture to only be able to brush hands at the most, feel the soft skin as they passed on food. At night, unless one of the pair was on watch, they would lay their blankets close to one another and fall into slumber holding hands. In the mornings, Legolas would already be up before dawn, ready to help Aragorn through the day. The human did not know what he would have done without Legolas on the journey.

Whenever he felt himself flagging, Legolas would, by instinct, find some way to slip to the back and lay a light, pale hand on Aragorn's cheek, gazing into his eyes, and transfer some of his strength into his lover. A grateful smile from Aragorn made all of Legolas' trips worthwhile, and the fact that Aragorn was carrying Legolas' child made certain that Legolas would sacrifice anything for Aragorn, though he would have done before anyway.

They would often speak through their bond, very aware that the rest of the company were in silence.

Elladan and Elrohir were right when they said that Aragorn would start aching, and dizziness would often assail him, even though his morning sickness had disappeared. When the light-headed feeling came, Legolas would glance around casually, feeling it through the connection, and see the colour draining out of Aragorn's face. The elf would stop, as if staring at the sky, to wait for the company to file past, before once again fleeing to Aragorn's side. Gently, he would rest a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, to let him know that he was in constant support, as Aragorn fought off the spell of giddiness. If he was failing in the fight, Legolas would guide his stumbling steps in a straight line.

The other members of the fellowship were too caught up in their own troubles to notice these interchanges, but the couple did not dare to go further, not even a kiss in passing, in fear of a repercussion because it was not the time or place. Both felt embarrassed at the yearning to be together, through part of them knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

000

They trekked for miles for seventeen days, right up into the mountains of Caradhas. The high altitude made it even more difficult for Aragorn to get oxygen into his lungs, his body being focused elsewhere, and the woozy spells got a worse.

In the training of the hobbits at warfare and sword tricks, Aragorn was reluctant to share his expertise, knowing the clumsiness of the hobbits and the mistakes they were bound to make. He was also aware that if they tackle him, like they did Boromir, then his child could be at risk and the hobbits would most defiantly realise the bulge in his stomach, which they could not see but they would be able to feel.

Legolas felt overwhelming guilt, as he skipped lightly over the snow in his thin shoes, whilst his friends and his lover struggled through the deep, thick barrier. He knew that Aragorn was getting soaking wet, and was petrified that pushing with his stomach before him (when it was very deep) would injure his child, but the desperate tears he shed over this impossibility froze solid. Even worse, he was forced to carry two of the Halflings, and this sapped a lot of his strength.

'_I am sorry I cannot help,' _said Legolas through their bond.

'_I know melda.' _Even Aragorn's mental voice sounded exhausted.

"My poor love," whispered Legolas. _'I will…'_

But his train of thought was interrupted as he heard Saruman's voice carried to the company on the wind. The blocks of ice from above fell, whistling, to pile on top of the fellowship.

'_Aragorn, Aragorn' _was all Legolas could think, though he then cried out, "Meleth!" as the ice narrowly missed them.

'_Legolas hush, please, I am trying to think,' _Aragorn demanded, though he regretted his snappiness almost immediately, as he told Gandalf their only option, to turn back and to go a different way

Gandalf refused and did not seem to notice what Legolas did, the frail frame of his lover hunched over, protecting his unborn child, shaking with the wet, the cold, the harsh wind, the snow biting at the exposed surfaces. The deep voices of the Maia echoed across the mountains. Legolas was the first to be hit by the ice, as the only one standing. For a long, frantic moment, they all struggled under blocks of ice as it poured on top of them like a waterfall. Legolas could sense Aragorn's fear so desperately it was almost as if he had shouted it to the world, but Aragorn was paralysed in shock and worry for the baby. Legolas had to be the strong one. He groped under the surface for Aragorn's hand. It seemed like a lifetime searching for the lost man, before finding the calloused organ and pulling him up, gasping, from under the snow. Hurriedly, he pulled Aragorn into a tight embrace before letting him go to help the others.

All Legolas could think, taking in none of the conversation going on but grasping the man's hand tight, was _'Meleth, meleth, ai Aragorn. I thought you were lost.' _

'_I thought you left me meleth,' _Aragorn sent, _'I thought, that we, alone…' _

'_Never mellon nin,' _said Legolas firmly, knowing that Aragorn's mind was as fragile as his body at this point, as hormones raged, _'We are safe for now, all three of us.' _

000

Later that day, the company took shelter for a small time, but Aragorn and Legolas walked on for a few minutes for privacy, before they found a small cave for hiding. Shivering violently, Aragorn stood as still as possible, as Legolas stripped him of his clothes, whispering quiet nothings as he worked. Then, the elf rubbed him dry with a towel from his bag, which was waterproof, and finally pulled on fresh layers of clothes to keep his trembling body warm.

After throwing on his own dry tunic, Legolas wrapped his arms around his lover and held him as close as possible, trying to share some of his body heat. Aragorn snuggled into his arms, too cold to care about anything other than the warmth. With a shuddering breath, he asked, "Why us? Why do we have to be the ones to help? This is not safe or healthy for the child."

"There is no one else, we have to do it." He turned Aragorn's face up to meet his eyes. "I will stay with you though. I will not let you out of my sights if I can help it."

"Thank you meleth."

Eventually they had to part, and continue on their journey.

000

It took a day and a half to get to Moria, terror driving them on. They were all bitterly disappointed when Gandalf could not remember the password to the mines, but had to trust that the wizard would recall in time.

After a few unfruitful minutes, Legolas' hand clasped Aragorn's, and he led the human into a small niche, sheltered from the wind and hidden by the darkness.

They sank down and relaxed grateful on the stone floor. Aragorn rested his drawn face on Legolas' shoulder and, no longer caring who saw, Legolas wrapped his arm around Aragorn's waist, just wanting to provide him with what little comfort he could.

Caressing the human's side, gently up and down, Legolas whispered into his hair, "Sleep whilst you can."

Following instruction, Aragorn sank into uneasy sleep in Legolas' arms..

000

In his dream, Aragorn was faced with Arwen once again. In his subconscious state, he did not know what to say. She was crying.

"Aragorn," she whispered, "Meleth, my love."

The word meleth stirred the human from his temporary paralysis, and this time he had control over his tongue. He remembered how Legolas would say it with all the love and warmth in his heart, full of sunshine. When the temptress said it, threads of darkness wrapped around the words.

"You cannot call me that" he spat, "I will never be your love again. You cannot steal all the powers in Middle Earth. What was it to be? The last Renaissance of Elvish kind? The whole of Middle Earth to be under your control again? hat would you do, plant all the trees again? And then what? With your powers gone what else would you do, but leave the Earth less whole than it is now?"

Arwen ignored this, blinking slowly, she said, "How could you turn away from me? How could you get pregnant with that male elf? How has the race of Nûmenor sunk so low?"

"All these questions, yet I will answer first," Aragorn replied. "I turned away from you when I learnt of your treachery with many men, I sought him because I fell in love and will never turn away. Nûmenor sunk low many years ago, but if I can give it an heir it will rise up just a little bit, like it does every time an heir of Elendil is born. I cannot help you, nor do I want to, and you will have to accept my decision," Aragorn turned to leave her, "I am sorry, but that is my choice."

000

Aragorn awoke groggily and looked up, intending to see the sky. Instead, a pale face flickered into focus; Legolas' neck filled his vision, the elf was gazing at the moon. Aragorn realised the he had slipped down and now lay with his head in Legolas' lap, one of their customary positions when the elf was not drowsy.

"Good morning moonshine," said Aragorn.

Legolas laughed, looking down, "It is not morning yet mellon nin."

"Where is everybody else?"

"The hobbits are watching Gandalf, as is Gimli, Boromir went for a walk earlier and now he's sleeping," Legolas recited.

"So we are all alone," said Aragorn, putting an arm around Legolas' neck and pulling him down for a kiss, the elf's blond hair tickling his skin.

"Look at you," Legolas said as they came up for air.

"What have I done?" asked Aragorn in a resigned tone.

Legolas lightly swatted at him, but then his voice turned affectionate, "You are growing so big."

"I know," Aragorn replied, and he shivered as Legolas stroked the swelling of his stomach lightly. "Without this charm, even Pippin would have noticed it."

"What would he have noticed?" came a voice from behind, "Dwarves can see in the dark as well as an elf, and I for one can easily notice you two canoodling."

"Gimli," Aragorn said sitting up, awkwardly.

The dwarf nodded.

"Gandalf sent me to say that he has opened the door, you may wish to come if you have finished."

The human nodded, sending a message to Legolas _'Say nothing.'_

Legolas pursed his lips and obeyed


	4. First Kicks in Moria

It was that day that Aragorn realised how close he was to having his baby, he was five months and a week pregnant. Time flew, he thought to himself, as he trudged along at the back. Time almost never flew for this man; it was painfully drawn out, like an arrow from a wound. His life went from nearly impossible, nearly fatal mission to the next, with unbearable longings for Legolas on the way. But now… the difficult and dangerous aspects were thee, and normally he would enjoy it somewhat. But now he had his son inside of him, meaning that he didn't. But he was also with Legolas, and could never spend enough time with him.

Aragorn felt odd as he pondered his situation; normal couples would be contemplating nursery colours, midwives, names, but he and his elf were not a normal couple. He wished now, more than ever, than he and Legolas were safe in the halls of the White City, or behind the sturdy walls of Legolas' Mirkwood home. Even alone on the familiar paths of the Wild would be better than the oppressing silence of Moria. He could feel the Prince's hatred of the stale place, where only remnants of any splendour remained; the crumbs that were left after the banquet.

They had already escaped two dangers, the ice and the monster that they had narrowly escaped, how many more would they be forced to face?

Legolas lost track of time in those dank, dusty chambers, and was further frustrated when he was forced to sit and wait for their leader to decide on the correct course of action.

Aragorn and Boromir (who had gradually accepted the ranger to the point of courteous tolerance) sat smoking next to each other, as Legolas perched on a rock above them. The elf was lightly kicking his lover's shoulder with the tip of his thin shoe, whispering things in Aragorn's head along the lines of, _'You should not be smoking, the twins told you that you should not be smoking, if Elladan and Elrohir were present then…' _

Aragorn took the approach of demonstrating what he clearly believed to be a dignified silence.

When, finally, this train of thought was interrupted by Gandalf's announcement of success, Aragorn stood with great effort, arching his back to accommodate for the weight of the curve of his stomach.

Legolas put a warm hand upon his lover's back, and Aragorn felt the wash of pure energy flow over him from the prince. He nodded his thanks surreptitiously, as they started to travel across the slate–ridden ground. He had not gone two steps when he stopped, hands flying to his stomach, and Legolas was by his side in an instant.

"What is it meleth?" he asked softly, his voice too low to avoid detection.

"He kicked. Our son, he just kicked," Aragorn stuttered, "I… just felt him."

Legolas' eyes widened, "Let me feel," he demanded at once, knocking away Aragorn's hands. Aragorn grinned as Legolas waited patiently, one hand at Aragorn's waist, the other on his belly, Legolas waited patiently. His hands quivered.

"He did it," gasped the elf, "Our child he just…"

"Hush" said Aragorn, laughter lines creasing his face, white teeth shimmering in the darkness as he smiled "We are being left behind." There was a new spring in each of their steps as they carried on.

000

Gimli ran into the chamber of Mazarbul, and the oppressive air became more burdensome inside the dimly lit tomb. Legolas' heart wrenched surprisingly for the dwarf. He had lost many friends in his long lifetime, those who should have travelled beyond the sea, but were claimed by the Halls of Mandos, and those who had left across the oceans. But in his heart, Legolas knew that they could not stay. Danger was never far behind in this place.

He could see Gandalf delaying and he knew that this did not bode well.

The words of the book echoed in his heart, the suffering that the Orc put their victims through. But he was shocked out of this, by the clatter of a dwarvish body, struck by an evil arrow, falling down the well.

Suddenly, dangers were upon the fellowship once again.

Legolas felt slightly hopeless, his skill was not in the area of bodily strength, as he watched his lover and the Gondorian slam the door of the chamber closed. Initiative caught up with the elf, as he launched axes towards the men blocking up the wood. They all backed away from the shuddering door, knowing full well that the first wave was always the most powerful. Legolas sighed, away was where his pregnant lover needed to be, not so close to war. Only Gimli edged forwards, revenge in his maddened eyes.

The elf and Aragorn drew their bows, arrow in place and strings pulled taught. Legolas bit his lip to stop himself from lecturing Aragorn, as he had done only years ago, when they were student and teacher.

The orcs were breaking through, and Legolas let fly his first arrow, and the student copied the teacher. He let loose his second arrow, as the door burst open and the flood of evil swept in. Aragorn dropped his bow to claim his sword and Legolas felt like kicking him. How many times had he told the human, never to drop his weapon? The next few minutes passed in a whirl of fighting, slashing over and under, running on pure adrenaline. Aragorn did not know whether Legolas had foreseen this or whether it was common sense, Legolas' gift of foresight was only small, but he could not have fought as he did without the energy that the elf had transferred to him earlier on.

Then Aragorn was flying overhead, lost in the air and then hidden in the rubble because of the troll that Legolas had failed to bring down. He had tried and he had failed his lover, everyone else had killed their foes but he, an immortal, could not kill his.

"Aragorn," the cry was lost in the air, as Legolas fought for breath. He knew that his lover would not want him to stop the fight just for his sake… but... So Legolas fought on, the nagging worry in his mind that he could not feel Aragorn at all. Hot fury was boiling inside the elf as he strove with each orc, knocking them down in the fight to reach his unconscious lover. It seemed like a lifetime to be parted, though in reality it was not much more than five minutes. A part of his mind registered how much time was making the couple fools, moments going so fast and then so slow.

Why had they come on this mission at all? Presuming the dangers had been seen by Elrond's gift, but he had obviously not divulged this foresight, if indeed he had known. Surely the Elven Lord, had he been aware of the dangers to both father and son, he would not have sent Aragorn on this quest. Surely he would not, knowingly, sacrifice his foster son.

Unless he was enraged at Aragorn for refusing to marry Arwen, and becoming pregnant. Arwen had not wanted him to know. Revelation hit as fast as the arrow that embedded itself in the orc's skull.

Legolas turned and found himself face to face with the monstrosity that had rendered Aragorn unconscious, so smoothly, and without interfering thought, Legolas took aim and let loose his arrow. The dart hit the mark and the troll keeled over. It was quiet now, all enemies were dead. Legolas was able to run to Aragorn's side. But Aragorn was already awake and dragging himself to Frodo's side.

Sweat-stained, wearied, wincing in pain, beautiful; Aragorn was alive. Nothing else mattered. And for a moment, a miniscule moment, Legolas was able to hold the Ranger to him as he stumbled to his feet, and embraced the scent of home, the bittersweet odour of his love.

000

But then all of a sudden they were running once more, fleeing the mines as orcs poured from every crevasse, waiting to feed on the weary travellers. Then the goblins were gone and a new fear replaced them, one much worse and much more dangerous. They sprinted away from the fires of the Balrog.

What was it that the twins said, Legolas thought to himself, rest and relaxation, time alone, no emotional onslaught?

This journey was not doing the baby any good.

All of a sudden, Legolas was furious; Gandalf had almost launched Aragorn into the pit, pushing him away in anger. The wizard should have known better. He shook the feeling off, there was no time. He kept thinking too much. He jumped over the gaping hole in the bridge, Gandalf joined him, then Merry, Pippin and Boromir, then Sam. He grudgingly saved the life of the dwarf, heaving him back by his barbaric beard, and only Aragorn and Frodo were left on the crumbling side, the three most important lives in the Fellowship.

For one dreadful moment, as the bridge disintegrated under Aragorn's feet, he was hanging on by his fingertips, scrabbling on the weakened rocks. Legolas' breath caught in his throat as Aragorn managed to swing his sprawling, pregnant body over the shelf and finally got up.

Legolas tore his eyes away from his lover and shot up to the ceiling, hoping to defend the company against the innumerable enemies. It was a hopeless affair, but every arrow that was not shot could have been the one to fell Aragorn and his child. Aragorn lurched onto the platform and, hastily, Legolas grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling him onto the sturdier ground. Fleeing, dashing away again, a race to save their lives and their futures.

Then Gandalf stopped, and in a rush of flame, he fell into the pit of Khazud-dûm.

Legolas could see the distress in Aragorn's face, but dragged him around the corner and out into the open air. He walked away from his lover, knowing that Aragorn needed a moment to compose himself and accept the loss of his mentor and a great friend. The elf felt slightly naked, unable to pick up on the feelings of Aragorn, though he did recall that the spell had failed before Gandalf had fallen. He was amazed that the glamour over Aragorn's stomach still remained; the spell should have stopped working with the death of the wizard.

Blindly following orders, hiding his grief for the fallen, Legolas set the younger hobbits on their feet. He spared them a smile, before running ahead, to hide the tears on his face. He had known Gandalf for all of the three millennia that he had lived through.

000

When the company halted for a rest, many hours later, Legolas saw that the hobbits had enough food to sustain them for another long jog, before he walked leisurely over to Aragorn, who had retreated immediately. The human was leaning with his eyes crumpled up as if he were shielding them from the sun.

Legolas frowned; the sun was on the other side of the boulder, nowhere near Aragorn. He sat down next to his lover. "Meleth, are you ok?" he asked, gently.

The elven Prince reached up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into Aragorn's frowning eyes, and had stuck with the sweat that coated the Ranger's face. The moment he touched it, he whipped his hand away. "Elbereth," he exclaimed, "I am no healer, but that temperature is not healthy melda nin. You are burning up"

Aragorn merely groaned in response, resting his boiling face against Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas was afraid, more fearful than he had been at any that that long day. He took Aragorn's hand, which was surprisingly cold and clammy, and kissed it. "You are not well, my love, but do not worry," he said bracingly, "I will make sure you are safe and well."

"The baby," Aragorn moaned, "It hurts: more than anything before."

A tear leaked from behind the closed eyes, onto Legolas' shoulder. It too was hot.

Gently, take the utmost care, Legolas guided Aragorn to his feet. When Aragorn opened his eyes, Legolas found them to be blurred with unshed tears, but dark with pain. "Be strong meleth, an hour that's all we need. An hour to be strong and we will be safe," Legolas almost choked on the sob that was rising in his throat. "You can not give in now, I will not let you."

"I am scared," were his only words.

The elf clenched Aragorn's hand tight, "I am here." He felt cooling energy flow from his own into the human's fevered body. "You can go on meleth?"

A nod.

Leaving his lover, Legolas took Gimli aside and turned to him.

"What is it elf?" Gimli asked brusquely.

"Aragorn is ill. Help him get to Lórien and I will pay you in whatever way I can," Legolas said.

Gimli stared for a moment, then inclined his head, "Very well lad, I'll see to it that he does not fall."

"Thank you," said Legolas, and the dwarf was shocked to see real tears in the eyes of the Prince. He looked vulnerable, something Gimli had never expected.

So the icy immortal did have a heart, the dwarf thought to himself, who knew?

000

It was a frantic, heart rendering race to Lóthlorien, Legolas leading the company onwards as Aragorn stumbled blindly behind, guided only by Gimli.

The Ranger could run no more when they reached the borders, and the whole company was walking at a slower pace, in awe of the Golden Wood. This was a relief to Legolas, who chose to walk slowly behind the others, an arm around his love's waist and a hand in his.

The human was in constant pain, clutching at his stomach, and it was worsening with every step the couple took.

"Not much longer now," Legolas whispered as they made their way forwards, "Not much longer." Please Elbereth, he prayed, let me speak the truth

000

They spoke with Haldir and were slowly lead up to Caras Galadhon, none of which Legolas took in, in full. He was too preoccupied with the suffering man. All that he could recall later on was the words, "You do speak the truth young Prince, your suffering had been brought to my attention."

These words echoed around his head, swimming in and out of his thoughts. As he followed a pair of white clad elves into another hall and there, with a loud wail, he felt Aragorn slip through his arm. He was on his knees on the marble floor, like a sick dog, twisting and writhing.

"Aragorn," Legolas cried in grief, before common sense caught him up. He swept Aragorn up into his arms, with some difficulty at the larger man's size. Desperation gave him strength, as he ran with the two elves he was following, who had suddenly left their calm dignity behind. They were running, urgent at this new event.

Aragorn, who had been clutching Legolas' tunic for dear life, turned and retched onto the floor. He gritted his teeth and held in the cries of pain.

"Come on, my love," Legolas soothed, though his voice was thick with tears, "We made it this far together, I am not going to let you go now. I swear it. You will be fine."

Aragorn whimpered pitifully, as Legolas skidded to a halt in a white, sterile room. He froze, uncertain of what to do.

"My Lord," one of the healers said urgently, "I need you to put him on the bed."

"Do not hurt him, the baby, do not hurt them," Legolas spluttered incoherently.

"We will not, you can be assured," the other elf replied.

Finally, Legolas placed his lover on the bed and drew the coverlets part way up. Aragorn was shivering violently, and Legolas was shocked to see how pale the normally dark Ranger was. The only parts of his face that did not match his sheets were the deep shadows under his eyes and two scarlet fever spots high on his face. "Aragorn," he whispered, unable to find any words and unable to know if the man was listening to them. The human's face was screwed up and every so often he would emit a pained animal-like sound.

One of the Healers came up behind Legolas and touched him on the shoulder. "Do not be afraid, we will take good care of your friend, but we can do nothing with you in here, it is not permitted."

"What?" asked Legolas, uncomprehending. He was not going to leave him, what if…

"You must leave you friend for now, until there is any… change."

Sighing, Legolas knew that he would only delay help for his lover. "You will call me if he does… change?"

"As you wish my lord."

Legolas stood up shakily from the bed and left the way he had come in, wandering around until he found a silent garden. Then the tears came, the guilt, the anger and the loss. All these emotions assailed him at once, and all Legolas could think of was 'Why am I so weak? How could I promise Aragorn that I would be the strong one? He is the stronger one; I am just a weak elf, who never left the safety of Mirkwood castle until I was several centuries old.

And how could I have left Aragorn unconscious for so long? If I had been quicker, if I'd been more focused, then maybe this would not have happened. What about the baby? Will he be alright? If Aragorn miscarries this child, he will be distraught. I should have been more responsible, cared for him properly, refused to let him go on this mission, or at least delayed it for Aragorn's sake. That is what I should have done and then Aragorn would not be ill, dying and we wouldn't lose our chance at having a child. Having an heir for Gondor and Mirkwood.

Gimli came up behind the elf as he sunk deeper into depression.

"This isn't your fault lad so don't go blaming yourself. If you are going to blame anyone, blame me for not taking the troll down quick enough."

Legolas shook his head. "I should not have let Aragorn come here in his condition."

"What condition?"

"He is... he is… pregnant," Legolas said, "Pregnant with my child, and I permitted him to come."

"Well you learn something new every day."

"Do not try and make this a joke. Aragorn is dying and my son is dying, and I can do nothing. And when I looked at him… I knew that he was losing his strength… he had a fatally high fever. I can do nothing to help them at all."


	5. In Sickness and In Health

Legolas and Gimli sat together on the ornate bench, as perfect as the rest of Lóthlorien, except the fever-ridden room that Aragorn resided in. The night darkened and then the dawn lightened, and the elf and dwarf sat in companionable silence. No words could make things better except the arrival of a Healer, saying that Aragorn was well.

But that did not happen. They were left, shivering, in the cold dawn wind, until, at about an hour past sunrise, a Healer came out.

"I promised I would tell you when he changes, and he has changed my Lord."

Legolas stood and inclined his head, then, in a hoarse voice, said, "Gimli, would you come with me?"

The dwarf shook his head, "I have some business to attend to, and this should just be you and your… mate."

Legolas had nothing to say at the courtesy he had not expected from the dwarf, and followed the Healer through the halls.

000

They walked back to the room that Aragorn was in and Legolas heard a muffled moan from the behind the doors. He darted forwards, but the Healer blocked his path.

"I cannot let you in like that."

"Like what?" Legolas asked.

"You are soaking wet, go and change," she ordered, pointing to a small door. Not wanting to waste time, Legolas traipsed through it. In the small washroom he found a change of clothes, in the silver of Lórien, a comb and a cloth.

He changed into the perfectly fitting tunic, washed his face and hands, and combed his hair. It would have to do, he thought, he would clean up properly from the journey when Aragorn was well. He emerged and the Healer nodded and swept open the door.

Aragorn was buried in sheets and downy covers, the room was stifling. Legolas rushed over to his lover, who was still worryingly pale, face sallow. Legolas put his hand on the forehead of the Ranger. He was as cold as death.

"The fever broke early this morning, but then this chill set in," the Healer explained. "He has been delirious."

"Can you not do anything?" Legolas' voice was broken with grief, dropping down onto the bed.

"We do not know what is going on. Sometimes he raves about an enchantress, others he groans and yells in agony and sometimes he is just still, a lot like this."

"And the child?"

"We cannot say. It moves inside him still and his waters have not broken. He does not bleed, but we cannot say."

"Have you had any experience in… in _this_?" Legolas demanded, "A male pregnancy?"

"No my Lord, no one has."

"Than how can you know."

"We just have to assume, it is what all Healers must do."

"Leave us," Legolas instructed, ever the Prince.

"My Lord?"

"Go."

The Healers bowed or curtseyed, and left.

"Oh Aragorn," Legolas whispered to the empty room and the unhearing Ranger, gripping his hand. "Why is this happening?"

He uttered a heartfelt sigh.

"I have lost count of the number of times I have nursed you back to health, but now I do not know how to help. Now I am not even permitted to help," Legolas fought to keep his voice steady, "But you have to get better, you have to carry on, both of us do. Where would the hobbits be without you? Boromir wants you to come back to Gondor, and what about me? I need you too. And so does our child. You take on too much Aragorn, you think you are superhuman, but you are not. Though you will always be superhuman to this elf, and you have carried a superhuman feat this far, you have to take care of yourself. You always get ill when you take on too much. You can't do everything. I can help you lead the fellowship, I can give you energy, I will defend you with my life. All you need to do is look after our child. You are pregnant, Aragorn, you need to look after yourself, but most of all you need to get better

"Please Aragorn."

Tears and exhaustion overwhelmed the elf – he had not rested in three days and had given energy to Aragorn twice yesterday, something one should never do. The tears coursing down his face stung until tiredness engulfed him and he reeled into darkness, curling up against his lover.

000

A cry, and Legolas jerked his head up, ashamed. Aragorn was awake and staring, and the human had called out in terror. Frantically, he looked around the strange, out-of-focus room.

"Legolas!"

"Meleth, how are you?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to proclaim that he was fine, but gasped immediately and doubled over, tears springing to his eyes.

"It is alright my love," Legolas said. Smoothly, he guided the Ranger so that sat up straight, and held him in the crook of his arm, "Where does it hurt?"

"Between my thighs," gasped Aragorn.

Determined not to show and weakness, Legolas kissed his hair gently, "All right love, I must take off some of these quilts, ok?" he felt Aragorn nod and delicately rolled back the sheets, an intricate operation as he was trying to keep Aragorn as still as possible, as the human groaned slightly whenever he was moved.

Legolas hissed, the sheets were soaked in scarlet blood.

"Oh no, oh no," spluttered Aragorn, and then his face crumpled as he felt the pain in his belly, "I am losing him."

"It is just the illness. I'm sure it is just the illness," said Legolas, "I am going to get a Healer."

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hand, "Don't you dare, don't you dare leave me for one moment," he demanded before he cried out again. "Please," the human sobbed, "Do not leave."

"Ok melda, I will not go, just lay down nice and steady," as he assisted his lover, the elf yelled, "I require help in here!"

At once three Healer's rushed into the room, faces aghast.

"Move," the only male yelled at Legolas, but Aragorn clutched his wrist tighter.

"Never," said Legolas venomously.

"Don't go," came Aragorn's weak voice.

"See, he wants me to stay. As the father of his child, I have a right to stay." Gently, Legolas smoothed down Aragorn's hair, and murmured to him, "It will be alright."

"Have you not done enough, putting him in here in the first place?" the Lórien elf said.

Legolas recoiled, "What?"

"I am sorry, that was out of place." The other Healers busied themselves working around Legolas to examine Aragorn.

"Leave," Legolas commanded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Leave us now. Get out of my sight," Legolas repeated, louder this time.

The spiteful elf turned on his heel and left. Legolas fumed, but his temper disappeared with a yell from Aragorn. He was howling loudly, not a short scream but a long and drawn out wail. Legolas held him, rocking gently from the side, as pain racked the Ranger's body. The two remaining Healers busied themselves with harsh-looking instruments.

"It is alright, it is, I promise. Sweet one, I am here, it's OK."

Then Aragorn's eyes opened wide in surprise, and he interrupted Legolas' slightly strained nothings. "It is gone."

Fear froze in the elf's veins, the baby, it had gone.

"The pain, it is gone."

Legolas gaped, mouth wide open, emotion cluttered his head, as he gasped in oxygen.

"If I may?" asked one of the Healers, gesturing. Aragorn seemed to understand and he nodded.

"Thank you," she pulled the sodden fabric of Aragorn's ward clothes up, and immediately her eyes lit up, "My assumption is correct: your birth canal has formed."

"Oh thank Eru," choked Legolas, through laughter and tears. "All that and it was your… Valar forsaken… foolish… birth canal. I will murder the twins for this worry…"

Legolas and Aragorn sat laughing giddily with relief, holding each other and shaking with hysterics, until they yawned simultaneously.

"You should go to sleep meleth," Legolas whispered in his lover's ear.

"So should you, you've worn yourself out again. And you say that I do not look after myself."

"Well you do not and you cannot go to sleep in this," Legolas said, pointing to the blood-soaked sheets and robe. The Healers, who had been busying themselves discreetly in the corner, returned.

"We believe that the patient can be moved, with assistance, to a guest room."

"My thanks," Legolas said.

He wrapped his arms around Aragorn's chest and heaved him to his feet. "Come now melda," he whispered, supporting the human around the waist and his shoulder, and they staggered forwards. Through the double doors, down the corridor into a different door and a different chamber with a double bed. A smile on face, Legolas lowered his lover onto the downy mattress, then turned to the Healers and swept them a deep bow.

"Thank you for all your help, you saved their lives."

"You are most welcome Prince, but we have to apologise for our colleague's manner. We did not expect him to be so brash."

"You are not to be held responsible, that reaction was expected at one time or another," Legolas said.

They bowed and parted, and Legolas turned, blue eyes on his mate, whose own lids were already closing.

"You cannot be tired can you my love? Not after such a restful day?" Legolas joked.

"I am allowed to be tired," mumbled Aragorn, "and it is not even midmorning."

"Fair enough." Seeing the exhaustion and worry on his lover's face, Legolas stripped Aragorn of his blood soaked clothes, and them to the floor, before dumping them to the floor, before dumping his own unceremoniously in a pile. Then, Legolas slid under the covers to join his lover, who was facing the wall. The elf wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him close. Aragorn's body instantly responded to the warmth of his touch, moulding himself to the prince.

"It's a long time since we've done this," he said, and smiled with contentment when he felt a movement underneath his hands, his child shifting inside Aragorn's belly.

"I know it," sighed Aragorn.

"Meleth?" Legolas cautiously said.

"Yes love," Aragorn's voice was sleepy and slow.

"Will you… will you… will you marry me? I came too close to losing you today, and I want to be bonded to you forever."

"I would like nothing more."

"Good."

Finally, exhausted by their trauma, the couple slipped into sleep.

000

They woke at noon, stomachs rumbling. They found fresh clothes, baths of steaming water and warm towels by a roaring fire, billowing at the chills of winter and spring.

They bathed separately, strength restored, singing an elvish duet that Legolas had taught to Aragorn in his youth. Their sweet voices soared up and intertwined in a beautiful melody.

It was a relief to change into the soft velvet robes that were smooth and heavenly against the skin after the dirt encrusted linen of their travelling clothes. They had both changed, or had been changed, into this before, but they did not previously have a chance to feel grateful for it.

They left the room clean, purified and happy, holding hands and feeling glorious in the sunlight.

The couple laughed and joked in the gardens, and before long they came across Gimli in the courtyard Legolas had sat in the day before and that morning. He had laid out a rug and plates of food over the lawn.

"I told you I had business to attend to" the dwarf said, "But it took longer than I had expected, as did you. These elves seem to believe that any request of a dwarf is a joke, which it is not, but as you were preoccupied it was ok."

"Thank you Gimli," said Legolas smiling, "This is great."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his lover, "When did this relationship emerge?"

"Since you were unconscious."

"Ah."

"Don't you worry lad, I had him all under control," said Gimli.

"That is encouraging I'm sure," said Aragorn, sarcastically.

"Hush my love, come and eat, you have not eaten properly in far too long." Aragorn stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture, but Legolas continued, "The last time I did that to one of my elders was 2500 years ago, and he whipped me raw."

Aragorn did it again and Legolas rolled his eyes, but then mirrored the gesture.

"When was the last time you did it to one of your betters?" Aragorn asked, "Because you just broke two records."

Gimli watched the ensuing play fight in silence, but interrupted after a while of this, saying, "Children please, Aragorn has been ill, now stop bickering, kiss and make up and come eat."

"If you insist," said Aragorn, taking Legolas' chin and turned it towards him, and kissed him gently, then with ferocious passion. Legolas emerged with burning lips, and ducked out of the way.

"Later meleth, for now we eat." Then Legolas took a seat, with his back against the bench. He looked up towards the warm sun on his face. His expression melted into contentment. After a pause, Aragorn chose to sit in Legolas' lap rather than the floor. Eating around each other.

"Excuse me, I think this is my lunch," Gimli interrupted, "I will say when we eat." A pause, "Right, now we eat."

Aragorn and Legolas devoured their meal, as Gimli, ironically, swapped roles with them. The elf and the elf-raised human ate ravenously, and the dwarf ate with dainty manners.

"Really," he joked, "You'd think you'd been ill or something, or had always sacrificed your food for the ones you loved."

The three of them grinned, momentarily carefree, before ducking their heads back to their food. It was nice to feel happy in their lives.

"So, can I assume our Strider is feeling better then?"

"Er, yes," choked Aragorn, as he failed to swallow his food, "I was…"

Legolas thumped him on the back, as hard as he dared, "He knows, melda."

"Fine, I am fine, the baby is fine, it was a false alarm."

"False alarm, it looked more than that," Gimli said. "You were stumbling and kept calling out for Legolas and someone or something called Ada."

"You never told me."

"I remember very little, except… pain and fear."

Legolas shook his head, and continued to explain, "It was his birth canal forming, triggered by the troll. We figure at least."

"But he's recovered so that's all that matters," the dwarf said.

"Yes it is" said Legolas gazing at his lover, and turning to kiss him gently. Gimli shook his head, they were like children infatuated in their first love. And it was beautiful. They were different as the elf and dwarf were; the rugged Ranger visibly wearied by many woes, and the elf Princeling, immaculate always with only his eyes betraying his age.

The were the perfect couple.

Gimli interrupted the embrace with a cough, "So how did you manage to… put the gold in the forge then?"

"It's an old magic," Legolas said, "The men of Westernesse were given the ability to bear children, and Aragorn inherited this ability."

"It's mind blowing," Gimli proclaimed, "It is also what I blame for the myth that there are no dwarvish women."

The three laughed.

"How have you managed to keep it hidden?"

"Him, it is a him, and Gandalf cast a spell to hide the bump from anyone we did not want to know."

"Amazing."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, a question in his eyes, "Do you think…?"

Aragorn nodded and placed a hand on his seemingly flat stomach, Legolas put his own on top, whispering "Lapse kumba ettul."

Before Gimli's eyes a belly, swollen and round with the hidden weight of the child, emerged, straining on the fabric of Aragorn's tunic.

"I'd heard… but that is miraculous; I am pleased for the two of you."

000

The wedding took place the next week, with Celeborn doing the great honour of presiding over the ceremony, and Galadriel carrying the two beautiful rings that had been forged specially for this purpose, just finished the day before. The Lady of Light did not begrudge Aragorn for not marrying her granddaughter, it appeared.

Gimli played witness; an unusual friendship had formed between the three of the Fellowship, the only remaining members aware of Aragorn's pregnancy.

And at the words "you may kiss" the couple certainly did, and had teary eyes for each other only, their happiness already formed in Aragorn's stomach. Their love for each other seemed complete but there was always a nagging worry about what Gondor's reaction would be to their relationship, though they swore to deal with it when they got to the issue.

They celebrated with a quiet meal between friends, just Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Celeborn, Haldir and Galadriel. The dwarf felt awkward in the presence of so many high people, especially as he had only recently won the favour of over half.

Halfway through the meal, Aragorn gasped.

"What? What is it?" Legolas asked urgently, "Tell me," he pressed.

"He kicked, that is the first time!"

There was a scattered laughter, as Legolas shook his head. "You always do this to me, worry worry worry, then 'there are no worries, it was perfectly natural'. You will create a drama from nothing, do you know that?"

"Not as much as his father," Celeborn said.

"What?" protested the human, "What did he do?"

"You will not remember, I told you this when you were very little and staying here with you father, but you will not remember. When Arathorn was younger, he was preparing to marry, and a friend of who had just been betrothed, proclaimed that his own wife was the most beautiful in the land. Arathorn gave him the silent treatment for a whole year after that. And every birthday, in full view of the elves, he would walk around complaining about how old he was. Until they reminded him that he was a much younger mortal."

"That's not as bad as my sister," said Gimli, then he blushed red as all eyes turned to him, "Well… well… you see, she twisted her ankle when she was younger, falling down a mine shaft she shouldn't have been exploring. Then when she got back up, she claimed that a mountain had collapsed on her, and she went around on crutches for the next week, until she was discovered playing tag with her friends."

The whole table exploded with laughter and the ice was not only broken, but shattered into a million pieces and thrown away.

000

That night, in bed, Aragorn could not sleep, he twisted and turned but rest would not come.

"What is the matter melda?" Legolas asked, after a while of his husband's tossing and him being forced to rearrange himself.

"I can not sleep, it is impossible," Aragorn declared.

"Are you haunted by your lie meleth?"

"Lie?"

"This is the first time he has kicked, indeed. What about the two times in the mines, and the many times he kicked you last night?"

"Well…"

"Thank you for doing that, on Gimli's behalf. I am not sure if they were all fooled, but it worked fine," Legolas said, then to the baby he added, "Now little man, let your Ada sleep."

He kissed the smooth bulge, and he felt the baby quiet.

"Thank you," said Aragorn, "I would thank you properly but I think I already did that earlier."

Legolas smiled a mischievous smile, "I am not sure, and it was not exactly coherent was it?"

"I'm sure it is your job to talk during our love making sessions," grinned Aragorn, equally wickedly.

"For shame Aragorn."

"Ah, I am not the shameless one, am I?"

Laughing they settled back down, but an hour later Legolas found the restless human still deprived of sleep.

"Come on," he said, "I know what will make you feel better."

The elf pulled his husband outside, down a corridor and into a courtyard, where the wind was fresh on their faces. Aragorn shivered slightly, and Legolas pulled him closer.

"Come, this is not where I am taking you."

They walked on, until they found a large tree. Legolas looked up into the branches. "Yes, this will do.

"Legolas what are we doing here?"

"Finding a different place to sleep.

"A talan?"

"Indeed." Legolas started to climb, darting up.

"But there's no rope," Aragorn called up.

"Hark, is this a Ranger I hear asking for a rope?"

A stream of curses came up. Legolas lowered himself slightly to watch the ungainly process of the pregnant man up the tree. When he got to the elf's height, he took Legolas' hand. Legolas heaved his husband up into the higher branches.

As they climbed higher, a yell came from Aragorn – who was higher up at this point. He slipped and fell, crashing down. Legolas acted by instinct, reaching forwards, teetering on the bough. He made a desperate grab for Aragorn and caught him, hauling him towards safety.

"Stay here," he commanded, shaking. Legolas scrambled up the rest of the way, his husband breathing heavily behind. A rope ladder snaked down from above, Aragorn climbed it. "I have two things for you," said Legolas, "One," he wrapped Aragorn in a fur blanket, "Two," he gave Aragorn a sip of liquid.

"Miruvor," said Aragorn, "How did you get it?"

"I knew the ingredients, and so I requested that the elves here make it."

"Ah meleth, you think of everything."

"No I do not," said Legolas bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"I should have thought of the risks, the stupid risks in dragging you up here. I have been irresponsible to the last, I should not be a father."

Hormones speaking, Aragorn felt like shaking his husband, but common sense caught up and he said, "You are going to be a fine father. Now come here."

They held each other, watching the moon rise. Then they settled down together and slept under the same rug, contented smiles on their faces.


	6. Hormones

Legolas and Aragorn sat side by side in comfortable silence each reading a book they had borrowed from the vast Lórien library.

They had been sitting there, basking in the sunlight, for a long time. Eventually, Aragorn closed his book and turned to his husband. "We have to leave here soon, we can not stay here. You know that don't you."

"Mm hmm," Legolas closed his own novel, wrapped an arm around his husband, and nuzzled at his throat tenderly. "You knew that already."

Aragorn's voice shook as his elf kissed his neck gently, tongue flicking at the sensitive skin. "It is going to be difficult without Gandalf, and carrying this little one. I wish we could stay here, but Mithrandir said I had to have the baby as King. It is my destiny apparently. Legolas stop it," he said waving the elf away.

Legolas was slightly flushed, his eyes dancing as he nibbled at the Ranger, refusing to move. "Why?" he asked huskily, "Can't we just enjoy ourselves in what people regard as Paradise?"

Aragorn gave a little moan of desire as the Prince's searching tongue sought Aragorn's mouth. Legolas' husband resisted his teasing advances for a grand total of five seconds, before giving in to the pleasure. He could smell the purifying woody smell of the elf and his blonde hair tickled his own face. Between kisses, Aragorn gasped out, "We… really should not… Ai Elbereth… be doing… this."

Legolas drew away. "Stop talking or I will have to find some way of punishing you meleth."

"Oh curse this," Aragorn said and he straddled his husband's lap and nipped at the nape of the elf's neck, his favourite place, who gave a little squeal beneath him.

When he drew away, Legolas whispered, "We will not be able to do this for much longer." The bump of the baby wouldn't be accommodated for as it grew; they would have to sit differently. He had to hold Aragorn tightly so he didn't slip off his knees.

"Well, we might as well enjoy it for now," Aragorn grinned against Legolas' cheek.

Their next kiss was interrupted by a small, triumphant cry of "Yes!" from the bushes.

Legolas' arms instinctively flew to his back, before he realised that he had no bow or quiver, and forgetting that Aragorn slipped off his lap onto the floor. "Rhaich" the human swore, "Legolas!"

"Sorry melda nin, sorry" Legolas exclaimed. He rushed over and hauled the aching, bruised man to his feet. He encircled his arm around Aragorn protectively, who shrugged them off.

"Pippin, did you have to?" the Ranger asked the blushing hobbit before him, who was staring at the floor

"Sorry, it was just… Merry has to do my water fetching the next to times it's my turn" the Hobbit gushed

"Why?" asked Legolas, delicately raising an eyebrow and slipping a hand into Aragorn's.

"Well… we had a bet on you. I thought that you two were lovers, but Merry said you weren't," Pippin admitted, stuttering.

"We are more than lovers, Aragorn…" Legolas started, but his husband shook his head almost imperceptibly, "married me a few weeks ago."

"Oh," said Pippin, obviously surprised, "Well congratulations."

"Thank you," said Legolas with the grace of recovery drummed into him from a life at court.

"May I enquire as to why you came to visit us?" Aragorn chided gently, following his husband's lead of courtesy.

If it were possible, Pippin went even redder, "Yes, Celeborn sent for you, He wants to speak with you Strider. I think it's about going on, to wherever we go next."

"Thank you Peregrin," said the Ranger, and he turned towards his husband with a small smile. "I am leaving you for now."

"Should I come?" Legolas asked in Elvish.

"No," Aragorn said, "Stay for a while. My grandfather wants to speak to me, and so he shall." He made a small groaning noise, and Legolas gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Very well, I shall finish my book," said Legolas, releasing his hand.

000

Having been left at the bench as Aragorn departed to see Celeborn, Legolas eventually walked back to his room. The sun was casting its last rays upon the Golden Wood as he strolled leisurely. He got to the door the shared chambers, and found it closed. He knocked tentatively.

"Aragorn?" he called through the sturdy wood. There was no answer, so he knocked again, his tone became more questing, "Aragorn?"

There was still no answer. The elf pressed his ear to the door. From inside he managed to hear muffled sobs, but no talking. Just the breathing of a single man, choked with sadness. He knew it was his love. Too many times had he heard him cry, too many times. "Aragorn open this door right now," he took an angry approach in vain. "Aragorn please meleth," pleading was to no avail. "Aragorn I will break this door down." He rapped at the heavy oak again, "Aragorn open it."

The Ranger was quiet, trying to hide, clearly hoping the elf would go away. A loud thud on the door proved him wrong.

Legolas' arm tingled, but he ignored it. He launched himself at the wood again, as he cursed his lithe frame that caused his inability to break the door. "I will keep on at this until I get through, Aragorn. I may not be able to get in at first, but I will get in," the Prince threatened imperiously, adding, "You know I can do it my friend. These Lórien elves will not be happy, but they will accept the desecration of their door in time."

He threw himself at the barrier once more.

"Stupid elf; proud, stupid elf," he heard through the oak. He was sure that he was not supposed to hear it.

He jumped at the barrier again, ignoring the painful twinge in his arm as every nerve protested this violent use. There was no audible response from inside, even for his elvish ears to pick up. Once more, for the fifth time, his weight collided with the door, which was flung open as he made contact with the wood. He toppled ungainly onto the stone floor, but immediately he righted himself, and looked at the teary human. The face of his love was harrowed.

"Why didn't you let me in?" asked the elf, posing the obvious question.

"Why should I have?" spat the Dúnedain, turning away rigidly so he was looking away from his husband.

"This is my room too," said Legolas, "and I was worried about you."

"I am not allowed my privacy now, am I?" Aragorn replied resentfully.

Legolas frowned, why was he acting like that? "I was concerned. Is it not my job to be concerned for my loved ones?"

"Maybe you should leave that job. I am fine on my own," said the human spitefully. He dropped down onto the bed.

"Obviously. If you think that is what you want," his mate said coldly. "Enjoy your solitude. No doubt being alone will be greatly beneficial to you."

Then he left, and Aragorn felt worse. He had offended the person he loved the most. Aragorn had come to be very dependant on the elf to take everything that came his way. He realised then that he had forgotten Legolas had feelings too, and a pride that was easily damaged.

000

Legolas sat shivering in the harsh wind, when he heard Aragorn coming up behind him, climbing up the ladder he had forgotten to pull up.

The Ranger sat quietly on the other side of the talan, dangling his legs over the side as the elf did.

In a voice as cold as the wind that blew violently, Legolas broke the silence, "I apologise: I had wished to sit alone. I will take my leave." He stood to go, but Aragorn grabbed him by the sleeve

"Don't go," he pleaded, "Please."

Legolas pulled away, "Leave be. You made it clear enough that you did not want to be in my company. I shall not impose myself on you."

"Legolas do not be blind. You know that I am sorry." He wrapped his hand around Legolas' wrist properly.

The elf slumped slightly, "What is going on Aragorn? I do not understand anything at the moment." He sat down next to his husband, unable to hold a grudge against the man he loved. The huddled together and Legolas, hesitantly, wrapped his arm around his husband, trying to make some sort of shelter against the blustery weather. "So what is going on meleth?" he repeated, quietly.

"Celeborn," Aragorn uttered a single word, and rested his head against Legolas' shoulder. Forgiveness was clearly given.

In an almost resigned tone, Legolas asked, "What happened?" He moved his hand up to the back of Aragorn's hair to thread his fingers through it comfortingly.

"He says that we cannot stay, we must leave at dawn." Aragorn rolled his head back luxuriously. "We have been given boats and supplies. I argued. I want to stay here Legolas. I have a right to crave safety, do I not? This is the one of the last safe places that we are going to be in, until we get to Gondor. Our path is constantly fraught with danger, and I do not want that."

"I know melda," Legolas simply said, that was all he could say.

"I was upset because I could not contemplate leaving the Golden Wood, thinking 'this could be the last time I ever step here'. I have to think that all the time, do you know how hard that is for me?"

"I do my friend, because I have felt that every day is my last many times."

"You are immortal, how can you?"

Legolas sighed, "I cannot count the times I have been slowly poisoned by the spiders of my home, the times I have lay in bed with some potentially fatal wound. I recovered, every time, but not without saying goodbye to everything I hold dear."

"I have been selfish haven't I melda nin?"

"No you haven't meleth," Legolas' solemn face cracked into a smile, "It is hormones."

Aragorn growled, "I am not."

"Is that all Celeborn wanted to get off his regal chest?" Legolas asked with obvious disdain, he had never liked him

"He offered me the chance to abort and divorce. His granddaughter will apparently deign to forgive me and take me back into her heart and her bed."

"What?" Legolas leapt to his feet, fury radiating off him in piercing rays, "Wait here. I am going to go talk to his Grace about this. He has no right. Absolutely no right to say this to you Aragorn."

For the second time, Aragorn clung onto his husband, "You will do no such thing. You will conduct yourself in your royal manner as we all expect you to. I said that I would not even consider it so calm down and I will let you go."

Sighing, Legolas turned back, "Foolish human."

"I love you too," Aragorn laughed at the elf playfully.

"Come then Aragorn," said Legolas imperiously, pulling him to his feet carefully. "We have denied the fellowship our company long enough. If we are leaving at dawn then we must alert our friends. We have taken long enough to steel ourselves and accept this. Now it their turn to brood."

"Interesting choice of words mellon," Aragorn teased.

"My little brooding hen, come and protect your brood of Halfling ducklings."

"Hens do not have ducklings," Aragorn muttered darkly as he climbed down the ladder.

000

They set off to a grey dawn, reflected in the steely river and their grey moods.

It was a relief for the ranger, dwarf and elf to get away from the elves' sharp eyes. The newly-weds both knew that Celeborn was furious that Aragorn would not be grateful for his offer. The couple were not sure whether Celeborn offered it on Galadriel's orders or not, but the wise Lady probably knew all that went on in her realm.

After much suspense, praying that the Lady and Lord would not suggest the matter again, Aragorn and Legolas freely and gladly sought the safety of the boats. Legolas was in a boat with Gimli, against his will according to the gossiping hobbits. A fast friendship had formed between the elf and dwarf; a result of the vigil they had held in the courtyard.

Legolas watched Aragorn's taught shoulders, keeping a close eye on the man he once thought of as a pupil. He remembered his mother, pregnant when he was younger – always resting, eating whatever she fancied, the most exercise she would take was from a bower in the garden to her rooms on the ground floor. Hardly strenuous. But she had needed the bed rest – she had suffered miscarriages and cot deaths – Legolas was her only child who survived.

Pushing those thoughts away, he repressed a snicker as he rowed and thought of Aragorn lunching light, surrounded by Healers and sitting in confinement for the traditional three months. It didn't even bear thinking about. The Ranger would not give up what he regarded as his life, just for a child; not when people were in danger. It was the life he had chosen, and Legolas wouldn't change it for anything. It would break Aragorn's spirit, even for three months, to be kept in confinement.

He kept rowing.

000

That night, Aragorn was on second watch, having relieved Boromir of his duty. He sat in the quiet, in a doze-like state. Suddenly, he felt long hands creep around his waist and a warm body arrange itself around his own. Aragorn leaned back with a contented smile.

"There should be a rule against elvish feet."

Legolas whispered, "Hush, you will wake the others."

Aragorn felt Legolas' hands retract from his waist and start rubbing his tense shoulders. Aragorn moaned softly at the comforting motion, melting back against his lover. "You should go back to sleep."

"You are the one who should go back to sleep. I will take your watch."

A tired yawn defeated any argument Aragorn could have made, but, maiming complaint, he said, "Oh all right." He gave in and ignored Legolas' self-satisfied smile. He rolled onto the mossy ground, onto his side, with Legolas' kneeling legs next to his back. The elf's fingers stroked through his hair with feather-light touch, untangling the unruly, dark curls. Aragorn fell asleep to the sound of the rhythmic breathing of his husband.


	7. Heavenly Night and Death Rite

When the sleepy dawn rose, the fellowship woke slowly to the heart-warming sight of Aragorn in Legolas' arms, who had taken everyone else's watches for them. There were hushed thank yous from Frodo, Gimli and Merry as breakfast was served and everyone was in quiet good spirits.

The morning rowing passed in silent contemplation. Joy could be found in the company in the tenderness between the couple so clearly in love. Despite the battle going on outside them, happiness could still be found in the dark times. Proof of this originated in the foundations of the fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas shared secret smiles whenever their boats glided next to each other: Legolas' prediction that the journey would be fine seemed to be true. The mood was light and carefree, and it continued for nine days of the passage.

The days on the water were ones for serene reflection, though many thoughts strayed to the future. These notions were pushed aside by the statement that 'everything would work itself out'. Wondering was only painful.

Each night one person would take a watched and then Aragorn and Legolas would take over. The Ranger could only sleep with the long hands of his husband over his stomach. It was well known that elves could calm unborn children inside their mothers and fathers, and that seemed to be the truth with their child. If they weren't together then the baby kicked violently inside Aragorn and he failed to sleep. They alternated position between the human propped up by Legolas' kneeling body and Aragorn lying on the floor with the elf at his back.

Whilst rowing, only Legolas saw that each of Aragorn's movements as he rowed were awkward. The human's swollen stomach got in the way. At over seven months it should not have been a surprise but it was not an issue the couple had thought about before taking the boats.

As the ninth rowing day waned, Legolas and Aragorn relieved Pippin of his watch with a grin and sat down on the pungent grass.

"A heavenly night," stated the elf, opening his legs at Aragorn's commanding gesture so that the human could lean against him.

"Yet the last of such for many days I fear," Aragorn replied with a dull note in his voice, as he slipped into Legolas' welcoming hold.

Legolas nodded: the darkness was coming and the dawn would bring new decisions for the fellowship. "A night of such glory makes our worries seem like folly."

"So for now, let us rest in the hope that the dawn will bring new wisdom to troubled hearts." As he was wont, Aragorn slipped into a poetic mood at night.

"But then surely the dawn must be foul, if plans cannot be created on a night of wonder," Legolas said, unable to resist the word game his husband had accidentally planted.

To Legolas' pleasure, the human replied, "Yet you, fairest being in Middle Earth, restrict all hopes," a smirk formed on Aragorn's face, "For indeed, no plan can be created in the presence of such distracting beauty."

"I am flattered, be sure," said Legolas, laughing, "But ponder this mellon nin: the last time I made a decision for my squad back home with you around, twelve men were led into a spider's nest."

"I shall ponder once you, meleth, recall that all twelve of those men got out due to your esteemed self and yours truly working together."

"On that occasion your hypothesis failed also. Now we have talked ourselves stupid we should rest. And when I say we I mean you."

"You should sleep for once," argued Aragorn, suppressing a yawn inwardly.

"And you should remember that I slept a lot more than I needed in Lorien," Legolas said, not fooled for a moment. "And I can easily doze."

"Very well," Aragorn grumbled, lying down on the grass. There was no reason to waste valuable sleeping time in talk.

000

After an hour of tossing around and forcing Legolas to rearrange himself, Aragorn sat up

"What ails you meleth?" Legolas asked softly, "Our son surely cannot be kicking. I would have felt it."

The piercing blue eyes were soulful and open, so Aragorn confessed, "My back has been aching all week. It just… hurts."

Slowly he pulled himself into Legolas' lap. The elf lovingly massaged the shoulders and back of his mate, knowing that the rowing would have made the ache worse. Aragorn made small moans of satisfaction as his knotted muscles were unravelled.

"We should have expected it. Your body is tired from fighting to keep the weight supported. The muscles are being pulled," Legolas said quietly when he was done, and the body of his husband limply flopped against him. "I will not be able to keep you painless."

"I'm supposed to be the Healer," Aragorn mumbled.

"Sleep, love. I'm here," Legolas whispered, before realising the Dunedân already was in a doze. Smiling, trying not to laugh, Legolas drew his lover comfortingly against him.

000

Aragorn had only been asleep for less than two hours when he started to stir against Legolas. The movements, at first, were only shudders, which then turned to violent twists. Legolas was frozen, unsure of what to do. "Wake up Aragorn. You're dreaming" he could only whisper, in fear of waking the rest of the Fellowship.

He needn't have kept his voice low because a moment later Aragorn sat straight up with a cry of "No!" His face was pale, shining with sweat in the light of the moon. His eyes were bloodshot and darted around whilst his hands clutched at his swollen, curving stomach. "No!" he repeated hoarsely.

"Aragorn look at me," Legolas commanded, in a strong voice. "Look at me. Look in my eyes." Stiffly, the human turned, "Good. Meleth, you were dreaming. It was just a dream. All is well."

"You left me. Everyone left me," the grey eyes were frantic, "Our son left me. I was alone. So alone."

Legolas took Aragorn's hand away from his abdomen and placed it in his own. "I am here. Your baby is here. We are together and I would not let that stop even if the entire population of Mordor was upon us. It was a dream and nothing more."

Nodding, in touch with reality, Aragorn settled back against the elf, "Do not go."

"You are the only one who can make me leave," Legolas said, "Know that."

Slowly, calmed, he fell back to sleep.

000

The morning broke and Aragorn had slept peacefully for the rest of the night. His face was set like stone, and all apart from his husband though that it was only the decision that loomed that affected him.

The atmosphere was tense as they rowed, and even as they pulled the boats to rest on the western shore, the tension rose. Every cracked twig, every rustle in the woods, even the heavy silence screamed at Legolas. He was certain there was something amiss

Then eventually came the realisation that Frodo was not present. All logical thought vanished. Even the esteemed Prince of Mirkwood lost hold of common sense. Everyone rushed in different directions.

It was the sound of steel on steel that brought the elf back to reality. Aragorn. He cursed in every language he knew, including old Entish which took a very long time. As soon as he had got the second part of the word he was in the midst of a battle of incredible odds: a single human against hundreds of large orcs. Legolas did the only thing he could think of and urged Aragorn leave. Legolas was not to know that Aragorn would go on a rescue mission and Aragorn was not to know that Legolas was telling him to hide.

Slashing, stabbing, shooting, Legolas fought with all the abilities that came easily to him. It was instinct that led him onwards, instinct that saved his life and instinct that saved Aragorn's and his child's.

The next clear thing Legolas knew was Boromir and Aragorn embracing. The elf stood back to wait at a respectful distance: he had never agreed wholly with the Steward's son, but he was not the one to judge. Gimli, too, knew that this moment of imminent death was one to be left to the humans.

Boromir said his last words, swearing allegiance to the man he had once hated, and slipped away from the land of the living. Aragorn kissed the dead man and Legolas felt a small pang of jealousy that he immediately felt guilty about. His husband was honouring a noble man. It was foolish to feel envy and it was an emotion he was unworthy of, but he could not dispel the insecurities he had harboured since Arwen had stolen Aragorn away.

The Ranger stood, his duty done, a single tear fell from his eye for a great man. After a moment's hesitation, Legolas was by his side. "Melda," he whispered, "I am sorry."

Stricken dumb, Aragorn bowed his head and shook it. The only thing stopping Legolas from turning the human around and holding him close was the large stomach between them. Instead he took Aragorn's hands and silently led him away. "You do not need to speak of it to me," Legolas said softly, as they walked away.

A nod was his only response, but the waves of emotion from Aragorn told the whole story. A burden of death was one all would take badly, and Aragorn would most of all. "I will return to you as swiftly as I may. I understand that I swore not to leave you alone but it will only be for a moment," said Legolas, "A hero such as Boromir deserves honour. I beg you to remain here."

He was rewarded with another nod and Aragorn sat down on a fallen tree.

Hurriedly, Legolas requested Gimli's help, "My friend we cannot allow our companion's body to remain here. We must send him to the Sea. Do you know what I ask of you?" Legolas asked the dwarf.

Grimly, Gimli said "I believe I do. I shall prepare him for the last rights."

"You have my eternal gratitude. Aragorn... in his condition... he cannot do this. I am worrying about him."

"I will call upon your debts one day."

"I expect nothing less."

They parted and Legolas returned to his husband, "Gimli will see that Boromir has the final rituals, as befitted of his class. We cannot bury him or build a pyre but Rauros will take him home." He took a deep breath. "Aragorn, no one is going to blame you."

"He died with me," Aragorn replied dully, not looking at his husband.

"And you avenged his death. There is not a deed conceivable that would have had any effect. Please meleth, do not blame yourself."

"But…" started Aragorn.

Legolas raised his voice "If not for your own mind then your son's life. Though I would have thought you would have realised that alone. Now come, time will not stop for our grief."

Aragorn stood and Legolas wrapped an arm around his shoulders, as the human said, "I do not have the answers any longer. What must we do?"

"We must stop you from falling victim to illness, as you are prone. Your Ada would gladly remove my head if you died of illness," Legolas stopped and put a long hand under Aragorn's chin and turned the blood stained face towards him, "But he would first be forced to dig me out of the earth to do so."

As the couple continued their walk, hampered by Aragorn's exhaustion and pregnancy, Aragorn said, "He would not care. Not when he founds out about us."

"Do not bring this up again please melda nin. You are being self-piteous. There is a deep bond between yourself and Lord Elrond. He loves you as his son meleth. Now sit. They paused on a boulder next to a swift rivulet, an offspring of the Great River. Aragorn took his place thankfully onto the rock and gazed into the stream. Legolas groped in his pack and extracted a large ceramic bowl. He then proceeded to fill the bowl with water from the stream before he placed it on his knees.

"Give me your hands."

Aragorn obeyed without question. Then, firmly but not harshly, Legolas rubbed away the dirt of the days battle in the crystal water. The encrusted blood and grit was steadily pushed off.

Then Legolas emptied the bowl and refilled it. He ripped off his outer tunic and took off on the ones he had inside, showing powerful muscles, then replaced his outer tunic. He patted his husband's hands dry with the makeshift towel. With expert skill, Legolas then dabbed the blood away from Aragorn's wounds, under his nose and from where it had spilled from the human's mouth.

"You need not this," Aragorn mumbled.

"Who would care for you if I did not?" Legolas asked. "You most certainly would not look after yourself. I spent hundreds of years, spent more breaths than you will even take, waiting for my true love to be born. I will not let you leave me because I overlooked a wound which caught an infection," he talked as he worked.

"We should assist Gimli."

"It only takes one and you, my love, are two. But as it stands, I am finished. Come, we must find the rest of the Fellowship. We must help those who need us most. For us, I fear, it will always be so."

Aragorn felt energized as he stood and jogged in the direction of the boats. He had not noticed Legolas using washing as an excuse to imbue energy into him. Legolas only wished he had slept more and so had a larger reserve for himself.

Boromir was sent off down the river with three prayers following him. Gimli had laid him in the boat and cleaned him: removing the arrows, washing his face, hiding the wounds and wiping his sword down. All kept their emotions hidden as they bade the proud Lord farewell. It was only after that Legolas saw Sam and Frodo on the eastern side. He rushed to follow them but was stopped by a look from Aragorn. The elf was well trained and made his alabaster face as still as a porcelain doll's. He refused to show the feeling of confusion and realised they were not going to join the Ring Bearer.

A new company rose from the destruction, one more mismatched than the first, due to the much smaller size. There was a temperamental dwarf, a heavily pregnant human and his elvish husband. A strange company indeed, running across hills and plains. Often Aragorn would find himself looking behind to see Legolas lagging with a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

The pregnant Ranger found odd ease in running, holding up his stomach so he was not forced to waddle. He did not realise that the only thing keeping Legolas on his feet was adrenaline.

As soon as the night fell, he was forced to stop. They set no watch and each person keeled over into sleep, Gimli at the front of the cave and Legolas and Aragorn further back. That was February the twenty sixth.

By the twenty ninth, hope began to fail, until it sparked anew in the form of a leaf shaped pin. Sweat-stained hair fell in Aragorn's face as he examined it. He thought of the hobbits as children needing his protection and he was anxious to give them that shelter. To have a sign gave new purpose to his chase, and the baby inside him kicked him forwards across the land. He panted onwards, to gain on the orcs and rescue the hobbits. Breath came in gasps as he kept reminding himself to take in more oxygen whilst breathing for two.

They kept running, staying true to their trail. Part of the Ranger was grateful when he heard horses approaching: it meant he could stop and catch his breath. He was not used to such exercise with a bigger weight to carry. At seven months and three weeks, his swollen belly was a prominent curve and each morning Legolas would haul him to his feet as they laughed at their own folly.

Finding his mind wandering, he hid in a large patch of rockery with his friends and watched a group of riders gallop past him.

He yelled a greeting and, glancing at his husband, stepped out into the open. Suddenly they were all surrounded by spears and horses, back to back. There was no lack of blades willing to pierce his swollen stomach. He was reluctant to lift his hands, but he was forced to do so anyway.

Eomer asked for names, but contrary as ever, Gimli refused to go first. Once threatened, Legolas secured an arrow and defended his friend. He was fiercely protective of anyone, but this temperament had increased since Aragorn's pregnancy. Legolas realised his mistake as sharp iron was pointed down upon him, and Aragorn intervened with a glare.

The Horselord and the Ranger exchanged a parry of words and Aragorn felt his heart sink to the spine of his child as he heard the news that the hobbits were dead.

Despite that, they rode away from the Eodred towards the cloud of smoke. Logic won over worry, and Legolas shared a horse with Gimli. Aragorn, the largest and heaviest of the company, rode alone. The Ranger did not want to overburden his horse, no matter how willing the equine race were to bear elven-kind. Fear swelled up through Aragorn's body as they neared the site of the burning. If the hobbits were dead then there would be three lives on his conscience.

Legolas knew that Aragorn was worrying about that, not to mention leaving Frodo and Sam on their own. He also knew that if Elladan or Elrohir were present, guilt would immediately be shot down. However hard he tried, the elf could not shake the feeling from Aragorn. It was his love that prevented him from shouting, and the fear that any fear of mistrust would damage the child.


	8. Bonding and Journey to Rohan

During their musings, their steeds had arrived at the burnt, still smoking, pile of bones. The flesh had burnt away from the bodies, leaving an acrid smell in the air that nearly made Aragorn gag, but he fought it down. Gimli leapt to the mound and started rooting through for any sign of the two hobbits. Legolas lost sight of any hope for them and, for the second time in three days, bowed his head into the mourning rites. Angry at the futile waste of precious time, Aragorn launched a blacked helmet into the air. With a cry of fury that echoed across the valleys, Aragorn fell, kneeling, to the ground. It was agonizing to have run so far, with aching muscles that plagued him with every movement, only to find that there was no point. His child was restless inside him and Aragorn knew he had not only neglected himself but the baby he carried inside him as well. It was not fair on the child and Aragorn renewed his vow to care for him properly. Four deaths would be too much to bear.

Still kneeling, his legs throbbing, Aragorn glanced at the ground and caught sight of body imprints. Hobbits! He stood to investigate, his heart surging, as he followed the trail frantically, Legolas close behind him.

In a moment they realised what the tracks showed: the hobbits had run into Fangorn, the oldest of forests. Now the three hunters had no choice but to enter the wood that haunted naughty children and the wise, eldest elves alike.

Aragorn strode in first, determination and the drive to succeed that Legolas loved moving him forwards, overtaking fear.

"How's the lad holding up?" Gimli asked as they followed the eager Ranger.

"He suffers more than he wishes us to know," Legolas replied in an undertone, "But of course I know, maybe even more than he wants to admit to himself. He does not wish to show weakness, he never has. Men are full of pride."

"Aren't we all?"

Legolas glanced down, a wry smile playing on his face. "There is no question about that Master Dwarf, not on your part." Sighing, he returned his eyes to his husband. "He believes that to show weakness to others is to fail. One day he shall be King and he must not show weakness then. That is what he believes. If he lives his life like this - independent, in control, a leader - then he will stay like that as King."

"You saw his face when he thought they were dead. Is that not a weakness? To give up?"

"I am weak when it comes to the ones I love, even as friends. When they are in danger, when they hurt… He has more of an excuse to be weak than any of us; he blames himself as all humans are wont. He only wishes he could have run faster, fight harder. He has always been this way. He is regretful, and opens up wholly to only a few."

Gimli looked thoughtful as he said, "And he wants revenge for Boromir." Then he shook his head to clear it, "How long have you known him for?"

"Seventy one years. It is a lifetime for some, but the men of his line are long lived. Aragorn should prosper for many years. If he lives through this."

Then Legolas ran ahead. A presence, not that of the overbearing trees, had edged into his senses. He told his companions of the approaching being, a white wizard of blinding brightness.

Aragorn whispered his plan, they were to attack quickly and with all possible strength. The form, wreathed in light, deflected all attacks and their weapons were rendered useless. It spoke of Pippin and Merry in a strange deep voice. Aragorn demanded knowledge of them, not just riddles and tantalizing hints. Getting no satisfactory answer, and getting angry, Aragorn asked for an identity.

Shock hit the Ranger, as Gandalf hid the dazzling light. It was not possible.

Gandalf, eyes glazed as if seeing something beyond them, told his incredibly tale.

000

"But enough of me. You have not been looking after yourself," Gandalf said at last, finishing and frowning, "Though that my spell stayed, at least is well."

"Not the bond," Aragorn replied, "That failed the day you fell." His voice was somewhat breathless, shocked.

"No melda, it was not the day Mithrandir fell, it was the day you fell," said Legolas, remembering, "You fell unconscious and the bond ceased to work."

Nodding, Gandalf said, "For that I am sorry and I ask your forgiveness. That was a mistake on my behalf. Shall I bond you once more?"

"If you would, I would feel better," Aragorn confessed, "Though the absence of it makes us appreciate it more."

The couple smiled at each other and grasped hands, pulling each other close. Gandalf murmured a word and a flash of light lit up the clearing. At once they knew it had worked. They were acutely aware of each other's feelings and emotions.

Feeling Aragorn's hunger, Legolas broke away and rooted in his bag silently before withdrawing a wafer of lembas and a pouch of dried fruit he had kept from Lorien. He pressed them into Aragorn's hands. "Eat," he commanded.

"I am not..." Aragorn protested.

Legolas snorted in a very un-elflike way, "I can feel everything you feel meleth nin, and right now you are hungry and weak. So you must eat."

As this went on, Gandalf, smirking, turned to Gimli, "And how do you fare Master Dwarf?"

"You run for three days and I will ask you the same question," Gimli replied bitingly.

"I can see I was needed," said Gandalf, "If only to keep your tongue practiced in the art of insult. You are not insulting Legolas anymore are you? You seem civil."

It was merely an observation, but Gimli replied, "Those two lads have enough chips on their axes without me adding mine." They watched the softly talking couple for a moment, before Gimli said, "Those two fit together don't they. They just... go together."

"Indeed they do."

Aragorn joined them before Gimli could reply, their conversation interrupted when Aragorn almost tripped over a thick, mossy, snaking root. He was munching on the lembas and Legolas was making sure he ate every bite through the corner of his eyes, though he asked, "Where do our paths lead us now Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, "Meriadoc and Peregrin, you say, are safe. Frodo and Sam are presumably beyond our aid. Where now do we go?" The silent question was, "When do we go home."

Gandalf took a deep breath before saying, "My path now leads to Rohan, and from there I go to Gondor. In time."

Between mouthfuls, Aragorn said "I shall follow you Gandalf. I promised to go to the White City, a death bed promise that I mean to honour" He felt Legolas' hand stray into his own

"And I will not leave the company to go home or to search for the hobbits. I will follow you," the elf added, wondering what his father would say if he could see his foolishness

"If refuse to be left out. We started this together we should end it together," growled Gimli

"To what end I often wonder," Gandalf said dreamily, as he stared off into the unknown. Then, distractedly, he shook his head, "Very well, to Edoras we go."

000

Legolas leapt onto his horse lightly, Aragorn and Gimli anything but lightly.

'_You shall be as fat as that Butterbur you talk about before the moon is full,' _the elf sent through their bond as he watched Aragorn's cloak billowing over the bay horse. The human's back stiffened and he turned around to look at his husband.

'_Do not mock, it means the little one is healthy,' _his smiling eyes flashed in the sunlight.

'_Meleth turn your head and watch the track.'_

Presented with Aragorn's back, Legolas couldn't see the Ranger's rolling eyes but he felt it happen, so just grinned

000

It was late when they stopped to set up camp, but when they did Aragorn sank wearily onto the ground and placed his head in his hands. Legolas, knowing that the complaint was not dire, brushed down the horses hurriedly before going to his husband.

"What ails you meleth?"

"Everything is so... intense. All your thoughts and feelings are inside me and... multiply," muttered Aragorn with a hint of resentment as he rubbed his temples, "I can feel everything."

Legolas sighed and wrapped an arm around Aragorn's shoulders, "I forgot that it was worse for you. Eat something and sleep, it will recede by dawn. And tomorrow we shall sleep in beds and wear finery."

"And our tongues shall dance in courtly speech for wretched Kings," said Aragorn with a sigh.

"It will be good practice for you oh rugged one. Now be glad, Gimli has finished the soup," Legolas smiled encouragingly at the dwarf who passed the bowls over, and they all tucked eagerly into the first proper meal they had allowed themselves in days.

They all fell, exhausted onto the soft turf and slept easily, Aragorn and Legolas curled up on the same spot and Gimli on another. Gandalf kept watch throughout the dark night, but all he watched was the sight of the three hunters sleeping peacefully, for nothing disturbed them that night.

000

Dawn rose slowly and the company with it. Each was in good spirits because of the deep sleep. They mounted the horses, who had stayed near because of Shadowfax, and galloped on to Edoras.

The bond had faded to a more bearable level for Aragorn. Gandalf had explained last time that Legolas had greater control over his mind and could habitually block out the stream of emotions from his bond mate. Aragorn was affected more as he was human and so not as much in control. Not only that but his body was going haywire from the baby as well, which made it worse.

The bond was once again a small flow of feeling. Both Aragorn and Legolas tuned out of it so that only very major complaints were felt by either person and the thoughts intentionally sent.

"Let our swords shine but do not draw them. In his madness Théoden could kill himself with our weapons. Expect them to be removed," Gandalf warned as they rode.

"That could take a long time for some people," Aragorn smirked at his husband. They all knew that Legolas had knives in every possible place, including in his boots, up his sleeves and his belt doubled as a holder for one too. He was trained by assassins, and his clothes made for one, so that when he wore them they did not hurt him and were unnoticeable by others if they touched him. When he took clothes off, the knives went with them.

As they reached Edoras, the company ignored the hostile gazes and set their sights on the Golden House, where now only three flags rippled in the breeze. The houses were shambles, muddy wrecks. Every person was grimy and too thin. There was resent in their eyes as they came out of their hovels to watch the horsemen go to the Golden House. It was a hall of riches and splendour and this was a city of obvious divide between the King and his people. The stink of poverty rose from every side.

Aragorn shivered internally at the stares.

Feeling it, Legolas spoke through their bond, '_It will not be like this in Gondor. They do not hate their Lord there melda. These will only defend their King by loyalty alone, but you can see they have been abandoned by their Lord.'_

'_I will not abandon my people when I take the throne,' _replied Aragorn.

'_Nor will I let you meleth nin.'_

They were stripped of their weapons, as far as the guards knew. Aragorn glanced at Legolas to find him only taking off about half of his knives. Belt knives, those strapped to his legs and those in his boots remained. _'No chances with your safety love,' _Legolas channelled. He had caught Aragorn looking, and a slight flush appeared on his pale features, so he looked away.

And then they met the possessed King. His face was set in folds of aging skin. His eyes were dull except for the glint of madness that prevailed. His grizzled hair was dirty and overlong. He showed age far beyond his years. They could all feel the gazes of people on Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn intensifying as people shifted behind them. Their King was threatened and they would defend him, as Legolas had predicted. The fight began the moment the wan, snake-like Grima shouted, but the three hunters had been warned not to let anyone interrupt Gandalf's magic so they defended him furiously. There was very little chance of Gandalf getting injured with the three warriors behind him. Swooping, ducking and diving, Legolas and Aragorn fought back fluidly - Aragorn slightly encumbered but it did not stop his innate technique from showing. Gimli was blunter and beefier, using strength more than skill.

Legolas did not have time to take to more than one knife. Those that were at his sleeves were there for quick access, the ones further down were there in case of capture. He removed the one from his belt and used the blunt side to knock his opponents away or unconscious. He was not gong to kill the peasants for merely defending their King when they thought he was under attack, even if they were mistaken. If he was a King he would strive for that loyalty. Aragorn was having the same thought, except with the word 'when'.

It was shamefully easy to beat the men, even those who were armed. They were the King's guard and villagers with some strength. All were inexperienced in real fighting because Saruman had termed Edoras safe so that Théoden stayed in his shell.

The wave of bodies faltered and fell, with barely a bruise or broken limb. The three warriors had purposefully knocked them unconscious because the villagers knew no better.

The battle was over, with all opponents having fallen back or fallen down, and all eyes were once more on the commanding wizard. Aragorn pulled back the last person to run forwards, a young, blonde woman, and kept her in his hands. Slowly, Legolas moved forwards to his husband.

'_Are you well?' _he whispered through the bond as he moved forewords, although he knew the answer. His eyes were fixed on Gandalf, but he placed a hand on the small of Aragorn's back as he sent the message, warming the one place that hurt.

'_It would take more than farm hands to destroy me. That you know,' _Aragorn replied. He then felt a soft brush against his mind, not unpleasant but slightly odd, a mental version of a kiss. Slowly, he let a smile appear on his face at the images of the two of them Legolas was sending. _'Do I really look like that when we...'_

'_Alas meleth, yes you do.' _There was the growl of desire in his voice_. ' There are many places to hide when we are in a grand place like this you know.'_

'_The library.'_

'_The desks.'_

'_Behind a statue.'_

'_In front of a statue.'_

'_The courtyard.'_

'_The King's sitting room.'_

'_The King's throne.'_

'_Here.'_

'_Now.'_

Their laughter was stifled by the amazed cheers of the crowd, as Théoden transformed into a young, straight-backed man. Aragorn barely noticed as Eówyn pulled from his grasp. He met Legolas' gaze with a heated look

"Truly now?" Legolas whispered, grinning.

Aragorn smiled regretfully, "I do not think it would be wise. It is not my hall. But we will have a bed tonight mellon nin. Not that we really need it."

"I was joking when I said that last night meleth. But I admit, it is a long time since Lorien, though I have waited longer."

They looked around to find Théoden charging out of the Golden Hall and throwing Grima Wormtounge out, a sword in his hands. Aragorn saw what was going to happen - Théoden was going to kill the sorry excuse for a man - and stayed the King's hand, stopping the death. King Théoden was furious and it showed on his face, but he stormed back inside his house.

Standing on the top step, Aragorn watched the snivelling Grima run to the stables, grab a horse and canter across the Rohan plains.

"Can you not stay out of trouble at all? To anger a man who happens to be a King with a sword in his hands? I expected you to be wiser, love." Legolas had come up behind him. Everyone else had streamed into the hall after their King. They were alone on the balcony of the building overlooking the golden fields.

Aragorn leant back against his husband. His neck rested against Legolas' shoulder and he let the elf's hand run up and down his side. He shivered under the touch. "There will be small time for luxury for us here. But I mean to use it."

"Will you do me the honour of sharing that luxury?" Legolas murmured, kissing the exposed skin at the human's neck.

"I would not share it with anyone else."

They drew apart, and Aragorn winced as he turned around, "I blame you for this pain Legolas Greenleaf. This child is already playing battle games with my body."

Legolas smiled, "I will not ask forgiveness for providing you with the one thing that allow us to stay together meleth. If I can ever do anything to make it up to you do not hesitate to ask."

"Do not fear melda, there will be no hesitation."

Grinning at each other and gazing into the bottomless depths of each other's eyes, a shout interrupted them. The blonde girl had swept out of the Hall and curtsied deeply. Her skirts swung around her as she said, "My Lords, when it please you, rooms have been prepared and baths have been drawn for you. You have been given the rooms on the second floor, third corridor on the eastern side. I hope you will be comfortable there my Lords."

During her speech her eyes were fixed on Aragorn alone. Legolas was barely spared a glance. The elf noticed this and, grinning internally, sent the message, '_You attract females every place you go to.'_

'_As do you,' _thought Aragorn, then said, out loud, "My thanks Lady, who do I have the honour of addressing?"

Legolas was frowning as he watched his husband leading the girl on and nearly missed the message 'C_ome to my room, before the hour is called.'_

'_I serve only you,' _smiled Legolas, glad that Aragorn was only keeping up an act.

'_And for that I thank Elbereth every day.'_

000

Legolas wiped his sweat-stained, long sheet of blonde hair out of his face as he rolled away, from Aragorn, panting. "Ai Elbereth Glithionel. You are practically insatiable."

"Satisfied?" Aragorn asked wickedly, leaning over his lover, and trailing his fingers down his chest.

"Why do you ask?" the elf's voice was anything but innocent.

Smirking, Aragorn replied, "Because I am exhausted." To demonstrate this, he flopped down with his head no his lover's chest.

"Pregnancy does that to people," Legolas placed his lips on Aragorn's forehead, "So sleep. And no one will sit and watch us all night, so we are forced to hide."

"You are leaving?" Aragorn rose slightly as he spoke, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Where would I go? I am going to join you in the land of dreams."

"Goodnight then," Aragorn snuggled deeper into the hold, exhausted, and closed his eyes. The last words he head were, "I love you." Smiling, he fell asleep.


	9. Jealousy and Death

Comfortable, warm and sheltered, in elven arms, Aragorn woke up. He turned in the strong arms and looked into the piercing blue eyes that made him shiver with desire every time he looked in to them

"Good morning dear one," Legolas murmured, "You slept well."

"'Melui oltha ereb thia ned i ranc uin min melethril,'" Aragorn quoted, "The sweetest dreams occur only when in the arms of one's lover"

Legolas moved forwards and captured Aragorn's lips in a soft kiss. When he drew away, he murmured, "I am glad you think so meleth, for it is true for me also." Slowly he moved away and around to the side. Aragorn was looking up once more so he kissed the top of the delicate, pink shell of his ear before whispering, "Dawn rose an hour ago by my reckoning. We should break our fast before someone comes looking for us. How do you feel?"

Aragorn took a quick inventory of his body, before responding, "My back aches. Too many days on stone."

"Too much weight," Legolas smiled, and Aragorn saw the glint of mischief in the blue eyes, but also the love, so that he knew Legolas was only joking.

Dull sunlight filtered into the room as Aragorn turned on his side and then, slowly and painfully, sat up. Legolas sat up too and shifted, settling Aragorn between his legs, and slid his hands up over Aragorn's naked back; they had not redressed after the love making of last night, and they were quite comfortable like that. Letting his eyes drift closed, Legolas sank lightly into the bond and traced his fingertips in a feather light touch over Aragorn's back. He could identify the heat of the muscles and tendons which were knotted or strain. Then he began to work on those, rubbing, rolling the flesh under his fingers, kneading and comforting the tortured muscles.

Unable to, and not wanting to, restrain himself, Aragorn groaned and sighed, moaned and mewled under the attentions, adoring how the touches on aching flesh brought a better pain, turning it into pleasure under Legolas' perfect ministrations. By the time Legolas was done, half an hour later, Aragorn was completely relaxed – boneless and drowsy - almost half asleep again. Unable to resist the vulnerable target of Aragorn's exposed skin, Legolas nipped at the base of his neck. Aragorn jerked upwards.

"Unfair!"

Smoothly, Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn and ran his hands over his husband's distended stomach. He stroked the warm skin in silence, ignoring his husband's comment, then rested his face against the human's muscular shoulder and planted kisses on the sinewy skin there. He let his hands stray upwards, caressing the toned muscles on Aragorn's chest. There he encountered cold metal and pulled the pendant closer.

"I remember the day I gave you this. Two years to the day after I realised I loved you," he murmured.

His warm breath brushed Aragorn's ear and made him shiver as he replied, "The day you discovered you loved me was my twentieth birthday, the day I learned of my father. That was the day you realised," Aragorn remembered, closing his eyes and letting his cheek fall down onto Legolas' silky hair. He could easily recall the cool green light filtering in from the trees, the too-perfect white stone of Legolas' bedroom. He had stared out of the window, trying to avoid Legolas' gaze and hide the angry tears of betrayal. But Legolas had been unrelenting, forcing Aragorn to talk to him, "Was it not?"

"You wished to run to your new-found girl, and I knew the Enchantress would be the end of you," Legolas replied, gently. He did not want to upset his heavily pregnant and frequently emotionally volatile husband. "And you did not listen to my warnings"

"You scared me away," protested Aragorn, in his defence, amusement in his deep voice. Legolas could feel each word vibrate in the human's throat as he spoke, and remembered how heart-breakingly tragic Aragorn had appeared. Tears had been running down his face, his eyes red and his lips so kissable. He shifted uncomfortably behind Aragorn and the human said, "I did not mind later on. That kiss drove me to Arwen, but the memory of it drove me back to you."

It had been heart-rendering to watch Aragorn disappear for weeks on end into the wilderness, only to return in secret for Arwen, and Legolas had not been able to forgive himself for kissing Aragorn at the worst of times, pushing him away. "I watched you all those time, going back to the Enchantress. And I stopped thinking of you as a student, as a child, but as a man. A man ready to be loved, not lusted after. I needed you to know, my love."

"I regret my folly, but we came together in the end," Aragorn sighed.

"And for that I thank the Valar, every day," Legolas smiled and received the kiss Aragorn offered gratefully, but they were interrupted by the rumbling of Aragorn's stomach. A dull flush crept up his cheeks and Legolas grinned, pulling back to view the charming blush, "Come then melda, let us break our fast on sweet fruits and soft bread at last." Legolas pulled his husband carefully to his feet with arms that were stronger than they looked.

They left the room separately, but Legolas caught up with his husband after two corridors. They had dressed in their travelling clothes, because they had sent the tailor away the night before. Walking slowly but with power in their strides, they realised how silent it was. The corridors were empty.

"This does not feel right," muttered Aragorn, speaking in a low voice that only Legolas would be able to hear, even if there had been others to do so. "There were scores of people here before dusk."

As he strained to listen for sound, Legolas sent a message through their bond, '_Hush now meleth, something is not right but it is not wrong. Mayhap something we missed in our 'meeting'.'_

Hesitantly, all too familiar with danger, they rounded a corner to see a guard in front of a door. Aragorn squared his shoulders slightly and approached the man, "Where is everyone? Which room?" he demanded.

The guard looked up, startled at the unexpected authority from the man dressed as nothing. Suddenly, he recognised Aragorn as the man whom had knocked him unconscious only the day before. "Dining," he managed, "Turn left down there, first door after the tapestry of the first Éodred."

With a nod of thanks, Aragorn continued onwards, Legolas behind, hiding a smile as he walked. He loved it when Aragorn was confident enough to show the authority he deserved.

They entered the room and stood for a moment, gazing at the pale-eyed, raven-clad mass before them. Both swore in elvish, under their breath, realising how out of place they looked, for this was a crowd of mourners. They both had the same thought simultaneously, irritation at themselves obvious.

A covered head at the front of the crowd turned and Aragorn realised that Éowyn was staring at him. She then attracted even more attention as she swept down the pews, her dress trailing behind her, as she moved towards them. The dress was full of black lace and was made of clinging and draping velvet. On anyone else it would have appeared gaudy, but it suited her. Aragorn could not help but notice her beauty. Yet her blonde hair was coarse and nothing like the liquid silk of Legolas', her pallor was slightly unhealthy, whereas Legolas' pale skin was like milk, and full of the glow of the Valar. And her blue eyes held none of the vitality of Legolas' cerulean orbs, which always held adoration when they looked at him.

"My Lords," she said as she swept a curtsey.

"My Lady," Aragorn bowed, but Legolas stood haughtily at the back, merely nodding under Éowyn's gaze. The curtsy had not been for him, but for his husband, and the Prince, not only as an elf but one of royalty, was expected to be cold. Resigned to this behaviour, Aragorn made no comment to him, merely spoke to Éowyn. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, and this Kingdom's. I apologise, both on the behalf of the Prince, and my own, that we have no suitable attire for this time of sadness. We were otherwise engaged." He had used his smooth, diplomatic voice and, apart from a flicker of her power-hungry eyes to Legolas at the word 'Prince', Éowyn was captured by each word and believed them all.

She smiled, "Thank you for your kind words. I would invite you to break your fast with me, but I believe the Master Dwarf and Lord Gandalf require your company."

"My thanks," Aragorn responded courteously, and kissed her outstretched hand.

Legolas raised a delicate eyebrow, but did not pass comment. They quickly reached the table where Gandalf and Gimli sat, and Éowyn drew away from them. The wizard's bright white was hidden behind his grey garments again, and Gimli was sombre in thick black. Legolas almost laughed at the grimace on the dwarf's face at his attire.

"Good morning my friends," Aragorn said in a low voice, keen to keep their conversation private.

"Sleep well?" Gimli wickedly asked Legolas, who sat down opposing him, next to Aragorn.

"Beautifully for your information, Master Dwarf," replied Legolas, a little smug.

"I hear you sent the tailor away," Gimli said. "In fact, one of you was not even in your room so he could not find you to ask."

"At least I am comfortable in my clothes and they are of my choice dwarfling," Legolas responded with a little spite.

"I got night clothes to wear, did you?"

Legolas did not even blink, but replied, "Did anyone see you in those undoubtedly fine nightclothes?" For the smallest moment Gimli gaped at this new jibe and Legolas took the opportunity to add, "And if so, did she have a beard?"

Aragorn who, with Gandalf, had been watching the cheerful banter in silence, snorted into his drink. This drew not a few scandalised glances from the mourners.

"Quiet Aragorn, show some respect. These people have just lost their only Prince," growled Gandalf, his eyes glinting angrily under his bristling eyebrows, "How would you feel if you lost your only heir?"

At these words, Aragorn paled visibly and clutched at his abdomen. To the outsider, these words would have sounded normal, but to Aragorn they were gut-wrenching. The human had frozen, his thoughts focused only on the child that stirred inside him. He wanted to run, to sprint out of the room.

Shooting an angry look at Gandalf, Legolas wrapped his hand around Aragorn's trembling ones, trying to calm him. Aragorn was stiff and did not fall back against the warmth and comfort Legolas offered as he normally did. He was too far away in his thoughts. "You will not lose the child. He will live meleth," Legolas whispered gently, trying to get Aragorn to stop shaking. The human was not soothed, but turned to anger.

"I thought I had lost my child," hissed Aragorn to the wizard, "And the one I shall spare sympathy for is his father, not this people who did not know Théodred as a person, as an individual. They are crying over an uncertain future and what could have been a great legacy." He kept his voice low but his mood had obviously turned from shock to anger, and the people around him could feel the waves of fury, "That was a very low blow, one that I never expected of you."

Legolas added "We do know, to an extent, what it is like, to lose a child, and it is not something we would ever wish on any other being. We will not forget that terror. And you may recall that my Kingdom does know what it is like to lose sons. Send the King our regards."

Both Aragorn and Legolas stood, leaving their barely touched plates. Gandalf looked taken aback as they swept from the hall, wondering why the couple had reacted so violently and wishing he could take back his words.

As he shook his head forlornly, Gimli said, "You learnt the hard way Gandalf, do not talk about losing a child to them in the future."

"What happened?" asked Gandalf, "What did they mean?" He knew that he had missed something vital and did not want to cause the couple the pain he had seen in them again.

"In the Golden Wood, we thought Aragorn and his child were dying. I am not sure of the details, and I will not ask, but I understand that neither want to be reminded of that time," Gimli said, picking at his meal – his appetite having vanished, "They hurt so much in that time."

Nodding, Gandalf continued eating. Both he and the dwarf were too deep in thought to notice Lady Éowyn slipping out of the Hall.

000

"I... I did not mean to lose control like that." That was Aragorn's voice; deep, oddly cultured, pleasant, sending shivers down her spine. But right now it was pleading and desperate. Éowyn felt guilty for listening in, but she wanted to speak to the fascinating man. She had seen him hurt and wanted to comfort him.

"I know, I know what you felt in there melda nin," Éowyn wondered what the strange words meant, but Legolas was speaking once more: "Come meleth, lingering here is not wise. Théoden's people may be finishing and you can not let them see you break down"

There was a sigh and Aragorn said, "Image: the most important thing people in power have."

Éowyn peered around the corner of the wall at the sound of retreating footsteps. Aragorn and Legolas were walking closely. As she watched, Éowyn saw the blonde elf rub his friend's shoulder as they walked. Aragorn's broad shoulders were drooped but at the touch he straightened them slightly. As the arm moved around Aragorn's waist, Aragorn leant in. Legolas moved closer after a moment to murmur something in Aragorn's ear and the contrast between the elf's pale skin and Aragorn's dark hair was quite fascinating. And then Legolas' glinting eyes turned to Éowyn and their eyes met for a minute moment. Then he turned away and Éowyn flattened herself against the wall, heart pounding.

She was embarrassed and could hear shifting benches and the rumble of voices from the dining hall. She turned away and left in the opposite direction, trying to convince herself that the elf had not seen her, not really.

000

The couple watched the funeral from the window in Legolas' room, having taken food from the kitchen. Gandalf had succeeded in making Aragorn feel the solemnity of the occasion, though they were still riled at the harsh way he had gone about it.

Watching the mourners, Aragorn said "I do not want that to be my child, not ever. I do not think I could bear it as he does." He was sat in a chair, watching from the window, with Legolas against the back, a hand clenching and unclenching on Aragorn's shoulder in a massaging motion, but it was mostly nerves making the hand moved.

"We will not let it be," Legolas said, kissing the top of Aragorn's head. Aragorn was comforted by the words, but still felt that neither he nor Legolas had any control over fate, no matter how hard they tried. He did not speak, so Legolas softly filled the silence. "You will watch him grow and learn, get married and rule Gondor, and then I will watch you grow old and watch our child grow old, and watch our grandchildren grow old. And all die." When Aragorn looked up, Legolas' eyes were glazed over. "And your legacy will prosper and I will remain to watch and share in it, until the Kingdom spreads and I am left alone."

As Legolas gave a shudder and came back to reality, Aragorn heaved himself to his feet and leant his head against the elf's shoulders, wrapping his arm around his husband's waist.

"I will stay with you for as long as I can," promised Aragorn, knowing that Legolas secretly feared loneliness, as much as he did. Although he was unsure of exactly what Legolas had seen, he knew that it could always change. The future was never set in stone.

In silence, they watched the mourners depart and head towards the hall, a bustling black mass. Two figures remained, Gandalf and Théoden. Simultaneously, their arms wrapped around each other, clinging, Legolas and Aragorn moved away from the window.

000

"Calm yourself!" It was an instruction, not a request, an order that was habit from teaching, but this time his student did not listen.

"It is idiocy, idiocy! And he thought I wanted Kingship of Rohan? What refuge of Saruman's madness is this? And for Gandalf to leave, without warning? I cannot change Théoden's mind alone!" Aragorn paced up and down the floor, furious at Théoden's words to him and Gandalf abandoning them – things had not been the same between the wizard and Dúnedan since the argument on the first morning of their stay.

Legolas was not perturbed, "You are not alone, now calm down melda." He moved closer to his husband and wrapped his hands around the human's arms, staying them. Although Aragorn tried to shake it off, he did not succeed.

"And that girl! Practicing with her sword inside, unsheathed, unpadded." He shuddered at the memory of how close Éowyn's swings had come to his stomach and his baby.

"Aragorn!" protested Legolas, "Stop it, calm down this instant. It is not good for the baby."

This stopped Aragorn and his eyes widened; Legolas had always known what to say, what would make most impact. "Very well." There was slight resent in his voice, but he flopped back down onto his bed. "But it is still idiocy, why must we be cursed with this misfortune and delay?"

"That is fate and we are mere victims of it," said Legolas seriously. Slightly hesitant, he sat down next to Aragorn on the bed, and the human leant into him, weary. "So show a smile and pretend to go along with the Théoden. For now at least. Gandalf believes you will convince him and so do I. Now we must go to the stables, come on meleth."

000

Legolas hated that woman. Could she not see that Aragorn harboured no feelings for her? Unless he did… That thought struck him like a bolt of lightening, searing him with its violence and cold heat, but no, surely Aragorn would not be unfaithful. Surely?

Ignoring Gimli's protest he slid off their horse and walked quickly to the front of the rabble of peasants. He could not stand that human girl's presence any longer. Every time she looked at Aragorn, his Aragorn, his husband Aragorn who loved him and was carrying their child, she batted her eyelashes and stuck out her chest. It was ridiculous, Legolas thought, that some young chit could steal his husband. Surely he was just being paranoid, but maybe there was some base to his fears. He knew that Aragorn was feeling insecure, uncertain and fearful at the prospect of fatherhood, Kingship and taking charge of the onslaught of war, which seemed so unstoppable. Was he, Legolas, not doing enough to help him? Was there more he could do to help his husband? Surely Aragorn knew that he would be there forever. Surely?

Turning back, his eyes caught Gimli being thrown off his horse, and he sniggered softly. However, as Éowyn ran to help him, she turned to look back at Aragorn for a long moment.

A surge of jealousy and anger so strong he almost shook with it as it ran through him with the force of an earthquake. Who was she, this mortal, almost-nobody of a girl, to ever assume that she could be good enough for Aragorn? But who was he? No one was good enough for Aragorn truly. Aragorn looked up at him with wide eyes, feeling emotions through the bond, wondering what was going on, but Legolas turned away. Was he good enough for Aragorn? Yes he was a prince, but he was male and an elf. Maybe Aragorn wanted someone who made life simple, and maybe he wanted someone to give him children so he did not have to take such a huge risk, as carrying a child into the biggest war of this age.

The self doubt was painful, and that night it became worse. During the day he had become more and more convinced of his suspicions and more and more doubtful of Aragorn's love for him. Now at night, Legolas watched his husband toss to and fro on his bed, his hair glowing amber in the firelight, sweat beading on the human's forehead. He refused to wake the muttering man, since the first word he spoke was Arwen. He knew the tone he had used. It was the tone he always used when they had not seen each other for a long time. It was a breathy mixture of reverence and eagerness, and at that moment it disgusted him because it was not his name.

Not long after this, about quarter of an hour, Aragorn woke up and jerked into a sitting position. His pipe, which had been resting on his shoulder, fell and the ash fell out over his shirt.

He glanced up as he brushed it away, and almost jumped as he saw Legolas, his features thrown into sharp relief from the orange glow of the fire. Legolas' eyes were glinting darkly as he asked in a cool voice, "What, pray tell me, did the twins tell you about smoking?" He did not pause for an answer, but carried on angrily, "And how unusual for you to just fall asleep like that. You must have been exhausted, then again one could understand that because until now you have relied on my energy to keep you going. That's obviously all you need me for because, if like today, I do not give you it, you fall asleep very easily. And dream. Do you recall your dream Aragorn?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again by Legolas.

"You were dreaming of Her, not a whole day since we last made love and you dream of your elvish princess!"

The elf was fuming and Aragorn was almost scared. He had grown up with elves and when they were angry, they were furious, "Legolas you know what she does. You know I wish that we had never met. You know this!"

Snorting, Legolas replied, "Do I? Do I really know this? For you seem quite eager to keep our relationship secret, and quite eager to let Éowyn believe you are available to her so you can lead her along like a horse on a bridle,"

Every now and again, Legolas let out all of his frustrations, because most of the time he had to keep them bottled inside as he had been taught for a thousand years. It was unhealthy and Aragorn hated it. He also realised that this was one of those time. It was most likely aggravated, Aragorn thought, by the continuing strain on Legolas to be perfect for his pregnant husband. "Melda do not talk like this. I love you and we agreed to hide this. For ourselves and our countries."

"No Aragorn. We hid this for you and your country. My father knows and approves of our relationship. My country will stand behind me for the little time they stay here." He had lowered his voice and seemed slightly calmer, and Aragorn's confidence was bolstered by that.

Cautiously, the human moved closer and took one of Legolas' pale hands, putting it on the swollen bulge of his stomach where his son moved and covering it with his own. "We have to hide it for the child. It should be hidden to be kept safe," he murmured.

"'The child', 'it'?" Legolas repeated, incredulous. "_He, _he is a he, a young person, living and breathing. If you really do not want him then you should have told Gandalf, and not taken up smoking once more. You did not have to go to war to get him killed!"

Aragorn was shocked, and stood up angrily. Legolas' hand fell limply from his stomach. "How can you accuse me of that? How? Has this all spurned from jealousy mellon nin? Or is there something more? How can you? How can you Legolas? I love you, there is no one else I love more, or ever will. The only one to compete for that love is our child!" he raged, trembling with betrayal.

"So discourage Éowyn. That is all you need do! And help me understand why you imagine yourself with Arwen," pleaded Legolas, slightly brokenly. "Because I can not understand it. We can show our love without showing our baby."

Aragorn hesitated and then sighed, "Very well." His legs shook underneath him and he sat down again, looking exhausted, pale with deep bruised circles under his eyes. At this, Legolas felt no small amount of remorse, but he had refrained from giving energy to prove a point. "By dusk tomorrow, the Lady Éowyn will know that we are in love. Whether you tell him or I do. Because we are, are we not?"

"You do love me don't you Legolas?" Aragorn asked in a whimper. He looked too defeated for Legolas' liking.

"I believe so, for my part no feeling is strong. I just do not know about you," Legolas said regretful that he had doubted and led Aragorn into doubt also. "I do not want to hide anymore. It is hurting us. It is hurting me."

He left Aragorn to fall back into restless dreams of Arwen once more and walked over to where the horses were pegged. He sought out Arod and ran his hands through the silky, silver hair. "I understand one being here and that is you Arod. I do not understand why this foolish, old, human King will not fight. I do not understand why these peasants stare as though we are the worst of all foes because we uprooted them from their homes to supposed safety. And I do not understand why my husband must lead gullible girls to believe that he can be theirs. I do not understand why we must hide this. Are we to continue hiding when he is King? Is that why? Humans are so often devious that I do not know. But my Aragorn is not devious…"

Throughout this, Aord merely stared at him with his large liquid eyes, and when Legolas was finished, Arod butted his head against his chest, whether telling him to go away or asking for more attention, Legolas did not know.

"Alas, I do not understand your doings either my friend."

000

The next morning, Aragorn woke bleary eyed and still tired. Worst of all he was confused, an after effect of the Enchantress' dream: did those conversations really go on? Was Legolas really upset at him? He did not know, and he still did not understand why. Throughout the morning ride, he kept watching Legolas who kept glancing at him expectedly and then looking away with slight disappointment on his features, when Aragorn frowned at him.

Aragorn did not know why, and as Legolas left to run ahead, he did so with an air of annoyance.

Then Aragorn remembered something he thought was a dream. He had promised to show Legolas how much he loved him in front of Éowyn. Legolas was insecure and needed that reassurance for once, and it was not half as much as Legolas gave him on a daily basis. He swore and was about to call his husband over when a disturbance up ahead caught his attention.

Before he had realised what had happened, a warg and orc rider lay dead on the mountain side, life snatched by Legolas' hand. The elf's anger was radiating off him, maybe he had needed to make that kill, and Aragorn would have felt it from his distance even without the bond. It was clear that the elf had been looking for something to take his anger out on, Aragorn thought as he spurned his horse forwards. Legolas would never take his anger on him, and sometimes Aragorn wished he would, it would be healthier.

Legolas shot arrow after arrow at the approaching orcs, until he looked like he was in danger of death, and ran back to his horse. He launched himself on, to Gimli's panic. "What do you think you're doing? Let me down, let me down, take the stupid horse. I changed my mind," Between arrows, Legolas granted the dwarf's raging request.

The battle did not last long, and at one point he leapt off Arod and sent him away from the battle to keep him safe. He felt slight fear from Aragorn but mostly it was wiped by mindless adrenaline. The bond was faint though, and most of his concentration was on keeping alive and getting rid of the enemies.

He lost count of the number of orcs and wolves he had slaughtered, but the battlefield soon quieted. It was over. He felt his way through the bond to his husband, but he realised with a jolt that it was trickling away, growing fainter and fainter. Immediate worry made a gasp stick in his throat, and he called over Gimli to find him. But he could not find his beloved husband.

Then they found an orc, a dying, wounded, almost pitiable orc, covered in it's own black blood.

"Where is he? Where is my husband?" Legolas tried to say, but the words caught in his throat and he choked with the emotion, strangled into quiet. The slit-eyed glance towards the cliff, and the necklace in the orc's gnarled hand told the whole story, and Legolas' heart broke into not two, but a thousand tiny pieces. "No it can not be true, you lie, you foul, little, loathsome..." but not all his feelings could be expressed in words. The agony ripping through him, making his knees buckle, his head spin, certainly could not.

Numbly, he moved over to the edge, where the foaming green water looked so inviting. If Aragorn was gone... what was the point anymore?"

000

"Leave the dead," "Leave the dead," "Leave the dead," The words would not leave his mind. They stuck, revolving, and would not leave him. They left a pregnant man, the heir to Elendil's throne, a son of Númenor, a great, great man and _his _husband to be ravaged by wolves and water. Gimli had all but pulled him away to keep him from following Aragorn's path.

Gimli was watching him in silence, but he could not care that his mask had slipped. There was no room in all emotions he was feeling: agonisingly sorrowful, remorseful, angry and empty. It was too much. It was grief. It was pure pain.

He realised with sudden shock that tears were pouring down his face unchecked and became furious with his weakness.

"Why?" he demanded furiously from the air. "Why was he taken from? Why did I not give him the energy? If I had he could have survived! And why now? After all, we have been through."

Staring at the wall, he thumped at it with a balled fist, and succeeded only in hurting himself. "He cannot be dead. He should not be. It was not his fate, the Valar were supposed to protect him." He sank down to the floor, burying his head in hands. His legs drew up to his chest automatically; he was curling, withering, like a fallen leaf. That's all he was without the connection of his husband. And his child. All that life, that life never lived, snatched away by the current. "I was supposed to protect him." He started to sob, huge heaves that shook his body. "I was supposed to protect them. They were my life." He raised his head, his bloodshot eyes to Gimli. "I spent centuries waiting for my soul mate, and then I drove him away over a cliff."

Gimli moved over to him and seized his wrists, "You did not wish their deaths, you didn't push him over. You did not kill him. Do not kill yourself with these thoughts.

"But he is dead, and I linger alone." Legolas closed his eyes, tears spilling over from under the lids in an unrelenting flood. "When one of my people dies we mourn for much longer than humans," he said in a flat voice. "One day for each year they lived. But that is nothing, not even three months for Aragorn's life. How is he worth les than one of them? I will be mourning forever for him. This pain will not go away as it did with Laurent."

Looking on with sympathy in his eyes, Gimli did not know what to say, so he continued to kneel by the side of his friend.

"Leave me," Legolas commanded after a time. His crying had slowed to a trickle of tears and he forced himself to control his breathing, "Leave me Gimli."

As he obeyed, the dwarf turned at the door and said, "Do not do anything he would not want."

Bleakly, Legolas obeyed with a nod. When Gimli had gone, he sat down on the cold, unfeeling bed that would never hold his husband, and started to remember. He remembered Aragorn's childhood; watching the young boy grow in size, strength, mind and skill under his careful command. He remembered watching Aragorn flee to Arwen all those times, the first time he had come back to him, Legolas. Laughing minutes mixed with passionate glances, all the secrets shared in the night, hiding away so no one would find him in Legolas room. Riding, having picnics, talking, merely basking in each other's presence. Those were what he remembered as he mourned his lost lover.

"He cannot be gone," he whispered into the emptiness, "He was so full of life. He cannot be gone."

000

It was the longest day he had ever spent in his long years. Hours of solitude mixed with hours under a pitying watch. They mingled and he lost track of time. All he knew was that slowly, so slowly, the sun was setting on the day, and on his mind. He let his eyes close, about to surrender to exhaustion catalysed by grief when, suddenly, he jerked them open. The feeling that had been preying on his mind, growing stronger and stronger as time went on. It was the shiver of the bond! And the bond meant Aragorn.

He rushed outside as fast as he could, not caring that his hair stuck to his wet face in strands and that his eyes were reddened. He got to the front door of the King's house and froze almost in disbelief to watch as Aragorn's battered, moving, alive body came towards him. Aragorn was looking down at the floor, avoiding people's gazes, but as he bumped into Legolas - he could feel him - he looked up. The grey eyes widened and were full of a million emotions.

Legolas spoke, but he did not know what he said. Apparently it was funny, because Aragorn grinned. Then he found himself in Aragorn's arms, being held up and soon holding him up in return. He could not move; he could not breathe. Aragorn's scent surrounded him like a cloud that drugged him, and all he could feel was Aragorn's body pressed against him, the warmth and solidness of that. He could hear his human heartbeat pump vital blood around the glorious body through a network of veins.

"I missed you, I love you, I am so sorry." Neither was sure who was talking but they both felt it. "I could not stop thinking about you. Not ever. Never leave me again."

Tongue stroked against tongue as they kissed, desperate to get closer and desperate to confirm that the other was real. When they pulled back they were gasping, conscious of the people watching, but they did not care.

"I love you," they both said simultaneously, gazing at each other's eyes, aching to drink the other in.

"How was that for a public show of affection?" Aragorn added, nodding his head towards Éowyn who was staring with wide eyes.

Legolas just shook his head and gripped Aragorn's hand tight. That was nothing. "Do not leave me again. You will not leave my sight until you are King, do you understand me?"

Aragorn laughed, and pushed open the doors in front of him.


	10. Nightmare Fight

He could not see him. That thrice damnable human, insisting that he should lead a separate battlement! Battlement, Legolas scoffed; a more appropriate word would be rabble. These boys and ancient grandfathers were not trained to defend their people, but to defend their flocks of sheep. They were not trained to kill, and they were dying for that fault. He was using knives; half of his arrows from Lórien had been spent. He had to remember to enlist some people to help him look for unsullied ones after the battle, if they lived that long.

It was not difficult to let his mind wander over to his lover as he fought. He had practised so much in his centuries, millennia, that his reactions were almost robotic as the onslaught of orcs became irritatingly similar. His blades were so stained with Uruk blood that he began to wonder if it would ever clean off. He swung round, regretting not tying his hair up as it fell in his face. He could hear ribs cracking as he caught the orc next to him in a jutting movement.

Suddenly, emotion caught him off guard and he let it carry him to Aragorn. He saw Haldir, the strong guard of Lóthlorien, paling and stiffening in the human's arms. The eyes were dull and he could feel the coldness emanating off the body. Proud, infallible Haldir was dead. Legolas would not have called him a friend, but he had saved them in Lórien, saved Aragorn's life and that of his child. Their child.

Painfully aware of something at his end of the bond, he jerked back. He felt a stinging pain in his side.

He swore as he saw the black tipped arrow in his side and the blood streaming from the wound. He had no time to contemplate this, however, as an orc decided to take him as an opponent. Apparently it did not see the stinking pile of corpses at his feet, but the goblin joined it swiftly. Gradually, Legolas battled his way through the swarms, taking as many orcs down as he could. He found himself at last in a sheltered corner where there were no enemies to savage him. It was an abandoned guard post.

Heavily, he slid down the wall until he was sitting. He pulled the arrow out in a sharp jerk, checking the tip. It was not poisoned, one of man and not orc. He tore part of his under tunic away and made a pad against his rapidly staining skin. He wrapped it with more strips of his shirt.

As he took a moment to steady himself, he became gradually aware of the thudding. It wasn't his head, he realised dully, but came from without. He stood, his body feeling oddly heavy as he did so, and stepped out as lightly as he could manage. When he gazed towards the main door, he saw that the regular thumping was a battering ram. Its progress was only halted by two figures, one short, one taller with a bulging stomach. It took but that glance to recognise those two figures. Heroics were their specialty, and he loved and hated the two of them for it.

Groaning, the pain in his side growing, he ducked his way across the wall between battling pairs, making his way towards the side where soldiers young and old were trying to stem the battering ram's journey. They were struggling, and spiders' webs of orcs began to rise up, promising more difficulties. Purely on instinct, Legolas notched an arrow and loosed it. At once the ladder fell and there was a moment's breathing space where words echoed up.

The words were telling Aragorn to come back inside.

The stupidity of the human King was infuriating. Just because he did not like Aragorn, surely that was no reason to leave him with no way off the bridge. Rope caught his eyes, well-made rope. He threw it down; this was a matter of life and death, one of those moments where it was act or be destroyed, and this thought gave him the strength to drag up both dwarf and human, with the help of the boy next to him.

As they got to the top, Legolas waited until Gimli was up before clasping Aragorn tightly to him. The embrace was short, but his breath caught in his throat as he did so. Aragorn was in his arms, and that meant he was safe, and so alive.

Swallowing to clear the thick emotion from his throat, Legolas said, "Come quickly. They are falling back." His words managed to carry to the dwarf, who was glowering at his undignified rescue.

"Cowards!" Gimli shouted over the din

"Nay Gimli," Aragorn answered, calmingly. He broke away from Legolas' arms, leaving one hand on the elf's shoulder and adding another to Gimli's. "They are using tact, and is it high time they did so. Come."

They ran together through the halls, where soldiers scrambled to keep their lives intact. Aragorn echoed their cries of "Retreat" spreading the word.

000

"Have you lost control of your senses toron?"

"Or your hearing? Your memory? Did you not listen to our warnings?"

They had come with Haldir and the archers, being the messengers of Elrond, and had been placed on a wall far from their adopted human brother. And now they were angry at him.

"Legolas, can you not prevent this folly?" Elladan asked the elf, who was standing a little behind Aragorn. They were in the hall, the doors had been barred and they were locked in the citadel. Horses were being readied for them. When the pale elf did not respond, Elladan repeated "Legolas!"

The Mirkwood Prince swayed slightly, looking even paler than normal. Elrohir frowned as he watched a bead of sweat trickle down Legolas' face, and when the Silvan shook himself and looked back at the gathering, he stuttered when he spoke. "I believe… I must… take a moment…" He could not help but drop down on the chair by his knee, one that was almost stolen by a guard trying to barricade the entrances.

Then, without warning, Aragorn dashed forwards to Legolas' side.

"Melda you are injured!" he exclaimed, suddenly scared for his husband. He felt it through the bond, and knew where the pain was immediately. Legolas' moment of weakness had revealed it to him.

Their argument forgotten, all three sons of Elrond, all Healers, swooped down upon Legolas. Gently, with careful hands, Aragorn lifted up the elf's tunics to discover the make-shift bandage. All three hissed in sympathy as he pulled the blood soaked cloth away to see the deep wound caused by the arrow.

"We do not have the time to heal me. If we tarry much longer…" Legolas began to argue. Aragorn shook his head, refusing to listen to his husband's words. "We must depart."

Aragorn ignored him as he called for water, linen, thread and a needle. Elladan and Elrohir examined the blonde elf's wound, and Aragorn, seeing that he was not needed to help with that, merely knelt and slipped his hand into Legolas' comfortingly. He could see how much Legolas was hurting.

"Aragorn this is larger than me. Go saddle up," Legolas demanded, slightly pleading. Elladan's cold, probing fingers stung as they explored the raw wound, which did not need encouragement to hurt. He tried to focus on Aragorn's thumb rubbing the soft, fine hairs on the back of his hand up and down, bringing him comfort.

"Stop talking, your flesh moves," Elladan mumbled, prompting Elrohir to put his hands on Legolas' back and stomach, trying to keep the elf still.

Sighing deeply, Legolas sat up straight, giving in to the Healers. He had been stupid, trying to stay on his feet, and then loosing his grip on his self control. If he could not talk out loud, he would talk silently. '_You are also hurt melda-nin.'_

"Nothing that will not heal easily. They are just small cuts, grazes… bruises. I am not bleeding to death," Aragorn muttered, gritting his teeth as he threaded the needle and passed it to Elrohir. He received odd looks from the twins. For a moment his eyes flickered to them and merely explained, "The bond," before turning back to Legolas. _'I will take care of you later.' _There was silence before Legolas breached the subject closest to the surface of Aragorn's mind.

'_I saw you with Haldir. You were friends with him?' _Legolas asked. He knew exactly where Aragorn's hurts were and knew that the human was right. He sunk deeper into the bond and felt the butterfly light movements of their child. Satisfied, he came back to himself.

'_He fought Celeborn for me, the only one who did. He had the ear of the Lord and tried to make him let us remain,' _Aragorn sent through the bond. _'He fought for me and I could not fight for him.'_

Legolas squeezed Aragorn's hand gently, trying to comfort back. _'I am sorry melda. I wish I could have helped you. But so many died tonight. Yet so many will be saved.'_

'_If we ride out,' _Aragorn replied. He only spoke out at all because it was distracting Legolas from the pain of Elladan sewing up the wound with nothing for the pain but the balm he had pulled from a pocket.

Legolas remembered how it had felt inside the bond, Aragorn's exhaustion and pain. '_You are too tired to be riding out.' _Every one of Aragorn's muscles in his body had been aching.

'_It is riding out or dying without honour,' _Aragorn replied, feeling disheartened, even as Elladan finished sewing up the wound. '_You gave me the energy to fight before, and this wound is my fault. Do not do it again, your mind is straying to that, I know. It is far too dangerous for you. I have strength enough.'_

"I can not, I know this. I just wish I could," Legolas said this out loud at last, the blood having been wiped away, "And there are people with worse injuries than mine."

"But they are not as important as you."

"How am I any more important than any other?" Legolas asked.

"We will help them when we can," Elrohir promised, "But your life is more important. It keeps Aragorn fighting, and without him fighting, would any of these others? And we must ride now." He removed his hands which had been keeping Legolas' skin in the right place for Elladan.

At once, Legolas stood and gulped down the water offered to him by his husband gratefully. He slipped his arms gently around Aragorn's burdened waist for a moment. Their cheeks rubbed against each other as they embraced, soft and warm.

"I am unspeakably glad that you are well love. But you can sleep when time is allowed," Legolas murmured.

Replying quietly, Aragorn said, "If I am with you. Yet we must go to the saddle now."

"Very well."

Aragorn spoke to Legolas as they walked forwards. "If anyone should not be riding, that is you. If you tear your stitches…"

"You should not be riding either, you should be in bed, wrapped in silks, stars shining outside your window, tucked in my arms. At peace, and safe," Legolas argued back.

"Yet still we both ride," Aragorn sighed. "What are we doing with our lives?"

Messengers were approaching them to take them to the stables. The twins shared amused smiles at the protective nature Legolas had developed since their last meeting in Rivendell. Aragorn had become quieter and more reserved, not as quick to laugh and more cautious. The weight of war had bent his shoulders ever so slightly, and added worry in his eyes, but these dissolved when he was with Legolas. For Aragorn, the sun rose when he was with the elf, bringing light to his eyes and a perfect smile to grace his features. They were right together, Elrohir thought to himself. That smile never appeared when he was with Arwen: only Legolas could make it appear. They had been in love for almost half a century, and now they were constantly so close, that love refused to dim, not even in the slightest. He was glad that they were happy now. All that remained was for Aragorn to tell his father, and the Fellowship - if they came across any of them again – of their relationship and their child.

After a quick conference with them, they followed the messengers and pulled their wearied bodies into the saddle. Gimli came over and joined Legolas on Arod.

Ironically, Aragorn instructed Gimli to get Legolas away from the fight if he seemed to falter, using the exact same words Legolas used to tell the twins to rescue Aragorn.

"His timing may be off, he may go white; if he gets injured at all, the least of grazes, I care not. Remove him. I charge you with the one dearest to me. Protect him, for I fear I may not have the strength."

000

When Legolas thought about it later that morning in their quarters with the sons of Elrond, he realised he knew why Aragorn had wanted Gimli to go with him to guard the gate. Even after Legolas' reassurances, Aragorn was still scared of being alone. Theoretically, it all stemmed from being alone as a young child, left alone in the woods after the raid which killed his parents. Then being alone, almost dead, in the freezing River waters. And just hours previously he had watched Haldir die. He kept running it through his mind. He decided to check on Aragorn that night to see if he dreamt of the loneliness again. He knew the reason for the dream of Arwen: Aragorn had hoped she had sailed, but the dream was the Enchantresses' way of saying that she was staying. Legolas had overreacted, because, having been reminded of the past only the previous day, he had felt insecure when Éowyn started to advance. From there on it had all built up.

However, right now, they had been given an hour for preparations for riding to Saruman. Strictly, the Éodreds were the ones who needed to prepare, and Legolas and his friends were relaxing in the time before, recovering. They sat back against the wall, looking up at Elladan and Elrohir who were on stools, Aragorn leaning into Legolas' chest. The elf's arm was tight around his shoulders, and he leant into the touch. Legolas pressed in closer to Aragorn, whose chest was vibrating as he spoke animatedly about the baby. He latched onto the conversation just as Elrohir asked a question.

"Have you decided on names yet?"

"Or last names?" Elladan added, "Haldir informed us that you married – congratulations."

"I apologise for not inviting you, my brothers. We wished to be wed before we had to continue our journey," Aragorn said truthfully, "And as for names, nothing has struck me. I have not been able to spare the matter much thought. What of you Legolas?" He prodded his husband gently.

"For first names I have had no inspiration," Legolas started slowly, "But for last names I have just this moment thought of one."

Aragorn pulled away, looking curious, "What are your thoughts?"

"Combine Thranduillion and Telecontar, the name you were thinking of taking for your house," Legolas explained, "And you get Tellion."

"Tellion." The word rolled easily off his tongue as Aragorn repeated it, "I… I like it."

Elladan looked at them thoughtfully. "It is also a combination of _tella _and _ion_, last son."

"It fits you," Elrohir agreed, "Legolas and Aragorn Tellion."

For a moment, Aragorn paused, then said, "So it shall be." He gazed fondly at Legolas before stealing a quick kiss from the elf's lips. When he drew back, it was with worry in his eyes. "You are cold meleth. How is your wound?"

"All is fine, Aragorn," he assured his husband. It hurt, of course it did, but he swallowed it down. He would not show his pain. "The three of you deserve more thanks than I can give for healing me at a time when…"

The twins pushed away his praise, interrupting him and saying, "You are part of the family now, and our duty is to our kin."

"And Aragorn can not live without you by his side."

"That much is clear."

"And we wish for Aragorn to be happy."

"Because when one of our kin is glad, so are we."

"So, when it ends, we purely did it for selfish reasons."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at this, but did not comment, simply leant back and closed his eyes, feeling the rumble of Aragorn's voice through his clothes as he continued to talk. He felt a rare moment of pure peace, and so, was glad.

000

Lying on his back so that the sleeping roll did not touch his wound, Legolas felt Aragorn twisting from where the man's head lay on his chest. They had bathed in a stream near where the company had camped, and Aragorn's hair was a damp mess splayed across the elf's shoulder and neck. The human kept twitching. Legolas wondered if he should wake him, but the pregnancy was making any position for Aragorn to sleep in uncomfortable. If this was working for him, he was going to let the ranger sleep. In unconsciousness, Aragorn's hand moved over his stomach and onto Legolas' arm. It wrapped itself around the muscled appendage and held on tight.

"I am not going to leave you," Legolas murmured into Aragorn's hair, and the grip relaxed slightly. Aragorn's stomach was resting on one of Legolas' hips, and he could feel the baby shifting inside. "Be still little one, your Ada needs to sleep," he whispered.

Slowly, both settled down and Legolas let his mind wander to other things: Frodo and Sam struggling in the wilderness; Merry and Pippin in supposed safety; Gandalf's prediction of yet more destruction. The twins had spoken to him alone for a time whilst they rode. Elrond was getting suspicious and had wanted the twins to spy on Aragorn. They had also stopped an envoy from Mirkwood on their way to Rivendell to "celebrate the bonding of our two families" and sent them back to Thranduil.

Soon, Elrond would be visiting, when he realised that Elrohir and Elladan would be staying with their brother. Lóthlorien had not admitted to marrying the couple. He began to think of Saruman, who must know they were approaching, but was interrupted by a small moan from Aragorn. It took a moment for Legolas to discern the word "home."

Home, where was home now? Rivendell? Where Aragorn felt insecure both about Arwen and Elrond? Legolas' home was the Greenwood, but Aragorn had always felt slightly tense there. There was always the wilderness, but it was not safe or comfortable. Which left… Gondor. Buildings upon buildings, stone upon stone. Cold and dark. They would have to plant gardens inside, he thought, somehow. If they ever got there. Aragorn moving on all the time and it was obvious that he was always tired.

And he was not sleeping well now. He moved around, shifting and twitching.

"No!" The sharp exclamation startled Legolas, but when he checked, Aragorn's silver eyes were closed, though flickering under the creased eyelids; "please." The grip on Legolas' arm became painfully tight.

Gently, with the hand he was able to move and with as much reassurance as he could manage, Legolas began to caress Aragorn's bare neck and shoulders, whispering, to him. "You are safe meleth, the fight is over. No one is being killed, no one is being hurt. I am with you." The nails of Aragorn's hand were biting into Legolas' skin and he had a feeling it was drawing blood. "Love, it is all well. I am here, you are safe with me, I promise melda."

Aragorn started muttering in his sleep, "Please… don't… come back… no… go… Ada!"

His words went over Legolas as if he had been doused with ice cold water. It took a second of internal debate before he decided to wake his husband. He raised his voice, but not enough so that it might be heard outside their small canvas tent, "Aragorn, wake up love."

Almost immediately, the silver eyes fluttered open, "What must I do now? What… which?"

"Hush," Legolas soothed. His hand slipped under Aragorn's chin and caressed gently. "You were dreaming, melda."

In response, Aragorn blinked several times before focusing on his lover, "Ai, Elbereth… I…" he stuttered, feeling the confusion that always came after being awoken suddenly.

Legolas rubbed his thumb down Aragorn's jaw line, and quietly assured him, "I am here, your Ada is not, and we are done with fighting for now." He felt Aragorn's body, which he had not even realised was as tense as that, relax. Aragorn rolled over onto his side but held onto Legolas' arm, so the elf rolled with him. Carefully, Legolas prised the fingers away and slipped Aragorn's hand into his own, "Do you wish to tell me about it?" he asked, pressing himself up against Aragorn's back, comfortingly, one arm under the roundness of Aragorn's stomach.

Tentatively, Aragorn decided, "Yes." He raised the hand inside Legolas' and leant them against his cheek, "Ada was there, he tried to take the baby away from me. He wanted to make me stay with him and… he showed me…" Aragorn was faltering, but when Legolas pressed his lips to Aragorn's cheek, he continued, "He showed me all the dead and… he left me alone with them. He came back, but… he said unless I gave up the baby and you, I would be left alone forever."

Legolas moved his lips to kiss Aragorn's ear, "I am right here. No one is going anywhere. I am not leaving you."

"Ada is going to come back," Aragorn whispered in haunted tones, "Dan and Ro did, the past is going to catch up with us. We have been together comfortably, and we have not had to worry as much as before. And our rest is now over."

"He will not touch you if you do not wish him too. I am here to protect you. And peace will be here again," consoled Legolas. "We have not been in paradise yet, so we can look forward to that, meleth."

"We just have to get through everything else first," Aragorn said, and he sounded more than depressed.

Legolas shook his head miserably and sighed, "Try to go back to sleep Aragorn, I am right here for you. I am anywhere you want me to be." Aragorn leant back and waited for sleep to come. It would come with Legolas keeping him close, and though the images persisted in his mind, he would try because Legolas would help. Legolas could stave that pain away.

000

When Elladan found the glade where Aragorn and Legolas walked to in the morning, he found the two of them sitting on the turf. Aragorn had his legs crossed and he was sitting up straight. Legolas was behind him, his legs creating a semi-circle around the human's, and was pressed against Aragorn's back. Legolas' hands were under Aragorn's stomach, Aragorn's on top of that. They both had their eyes closed. Elladan realised how fertile and happy Aragorn looked, especially in the rosy glow of dawn light filtering through the leaves.

"They look good don't they?" Elrohir had followed him

"What are they doing?" Elladan asked in a whisper.

"I do not know."

"He is healthy." They both knew who Elladan meant.

"And happy," added on Elrohir

"For now."

"We are able to hear you," Legolas said, opening his eyes and letting his smile reach them, "We were going through the bond to feel each others'… fëa. The deepest core of our feelings. It helps Aragorn relax and makes him feel better, he says. We attempted it a few times last night, and now we have done it again."

Aragorn opened his eyes as well, a content smile on his lips. "Greetings." He turned and placed a tender kiss on Legolas' cheek. "Hannon le," he murmured, his nose against the elf's ear. He did not move from where he was relaxed against Legolas.

Suppressing a shiver from the warm breath inside his ear, Legolas asked, "When must we leave?"

"You have time to eat." Elrohir grinned.

Suddenly, Aragorn said, "Whilst I have the two of you on your own, you said Ada is coming to see me. He suspects something, has he seen something?"

"He may have. He will not say," Elladan said quietly, feeling that the conversation had taken a bad turn, from where they had been relaxed. "Aragorn, Arwen…"

"Will one of you, will you see him first? Please? And…" Aragorn grappled for the words, "Tell him that… I will never, ever marry Arwen. I can not, I will not. Please will you tell him that. I want this life, inform him of this, and if he can not agree on that then he should not try and be part of it."

"I will go, but only if Ro stays with you," Elladan said, using the nicknames family used for them, "And you name me guardian of baby Tellion."

Elrohir gasped, whirling around to glare at his twin. "I wanted to be guardian. You knew that!"

Legolas interrupted, feeling embarrassed. "Forgive me, but I promised Gimli he could be. I swore it by oath. He saved Aragorn's life in Lórien, and he prepared Boromir after he died, when I needed to be with Aragorn."

Aragorn chuckled as the argument continued; it was menial, it was about ceremony and the future. Maybe the coming storm cloud could be kept at bay for a little longer.


	11. Of Hobbits, Songs and Stones

After a long ride from where they camped the previous night, they finally arrived at Isengard. Aragorn unloaded himself laboriously from the horse and stretched out. He ignored Legolas and Elrohir's shared grin at his side. Then he gave Arod's reins to a soldier and followed his brother and husband to the guard house. The two elves were behind Gimli, who was after Merry and Pippin. They filed in, one by one, to the small house and stood against the wall. When all had been shepherded through, the hobbits turned to the tallest elf, confused.

"Erm… who are you?" Pippin asked, addressing Elrohir.

"Ah," Aragorn spoke for his brother. "This is one of my brothers, Elrohir."

Both hobbits snatched one of Elrohir's hands each and shook them enthusiastically.

"I'm Merry."

"I'm Pippin."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"How can you be Aragorn's brother if you're an elf?"

Good-naturedly, Elrohir laughed at this question and told them, "My father is Lord Elrond, I believe you met him at Rivendell, my home. Aragorn is our foster brother."

"Ooh," they chorused and released his hands. Then they turned to Gimli and cracked evil grins.

Pippin spoke, saying, "Your short legs, no doubt, held up our rescue, but we took it upon ourselves to escape. We do not blame you." The two of them then squeezed the dwarf tightly.

Having released Gimli from their hold, they turned to Aragorn, who had a feeling that all of this was rehearsed. Simultaneously, the hobbits threw out theirs arms. "Strider!" they exclaimed, but Legolas, quick as a flash, stepped in front of his husband.

"My friends, Aragorn and I must talk to you. After we eat, if possible."

Looking taken aback, but agreeing, the twain sat the tired travellers down and began to serve them food. Aragorn and Legolas sat in the middle, separating Gimli and Elrohir.

Aragorn turned towards Legolas and murmured, "You spoiled their routine, but thank you."

A smile graced Legolas' face and Aragorn returned the gesture, before starting on his meal. They ate in silence, enjoying the food and ignoring the curious looks from the hobbits.

Soon they were satiated and, feeling sleepy, Aragorn leant against Legolas. They knew the moment could not last: Gandalf would only take so long to talk to Treebeard. A drowsy feeling overtook Aragorn. He easily fell into a doze in the cosy warm of the house. His head fell against Legolas' shoulder and the elf stifled a laugh.

First to tell their story were the hobbits, speaking mostly to Gimli. It did not seem to be strictly the truth: for example, how they, armed only with a stolen blade, assassinated the great Uruk chief— yet it made their audience chortle. Legolas' eyes lit up in wonder as they spoke of the Entmoot. When they finished, Gimli began to speak of his, Aragorn's, and Legolas' race to try and find the hobbits and all about the battle of Helms Deep. Next to speak was Elrohir, who added in details from the battle of the Hornburg and told them of Elladan as well.

Once his comparatively short tale was complete, the hobbits turned inquisitively to face Legolas.

Merry asked, "So why can we not hug Aragorn?"

At the sound of his name, Aragorn stirred slightly, but did not wake. Legolas took a deep breath and explained.

"Aragorn comes from a family with the ability to bear children, regardless of gender. Recently, we discovered this, and Aragorn is—" he cast his mind back, watching the hobbit's uncomprehending faces, "—almost seven months pregnant."

He waited for the explosion of either laughter or disbelieving noises. But none came. He shared a confused glance with Elrohir, before turning back to watch the hobbit's dumbfounded expressions turn to looks of surprise, in Merry's case, and a look of scepticism in Pippin's.

"Right," Pippin said, drawing out the word incredulously. "I think you've had too many late nights, Legolas. You see, those who are pregnant show _some_ weight, which Aragorn isn't. And Aragorn's male, as I'm sure you've realised." He spoke slowly and pityingly.

At the self-confidence in the hobbit's words, Elrohir hid a grin behind his hand and Gimli, who had stood up to get a drink, snorted. Legolas waved Pippin into Gimli's vacated seat, leant over Aragorn and took the hobbit's small hand in his own. Slowly, he guided it towards Aragorn's stomach.

The hobbit encountered the invisible mound with a gasp. He pushed against it, saying "I can't reach."

Waking with a start, Aragorn cried, "Oy!" Lashing out against the pressure, even as Legolas pulled the hobbit's hand away and caught Aragorn's in his spare one.

"I did not want to wake you," Legolas said quietly, letting Aragorn's hand fall inside his own to Aragorn's stomach. He knew that Aragorn had been shocked and frightened for his child. "My apologies. And they do not believe you are carrying my child."

"We must show them then, my love," Aragorn said, and then they spoke together.

"_Lapse kumba ettul._"

With amusement, Elrohir, Legolas and Aragorn watched the hobbit's expressions turn to revelation.

"Oh, my…"

"How is that…?"

They both started to speak out loud at once, before stopping.

Reassuringly, Legolas squeezed Aragorn's hand, whilst waiting for the hobbits to process the information.

Suddenly, Merry's face split into a wide grin. "That's amazing," he breathed, and moved around the table, fascinated. "May I…?"

Pulling up his shirts, Aragorn revealed his distended stomach. Merry reached out, eyes wide, to touch the smooth, round skin. When he felt the child move underneath, he jerked his hand away, too stunned for words. Pippin copied him, running his fingers across the flesh, he eyes wide, before pulling away.

"Bizarre," he muttered, "but amazing."

Legolas grinned at his lover, and ran his fingers through the chocolate coloured hair. "They understand. So will others."

Aragorn was prevented from replying by Gandalf's entrance to the guard house.

"Come now," he commanded. "Saruman is waiting."

000

That night, Legolas gazed over the Rohan plains; the fields that separated them from Gondor and Aragorn's destiny. And Legolas' life inside a stone city. Maybe nothing would grow there: the city was so close to the land of evil. Mordor was barren. He sighed and turned to go back into the Hall. His eyes landed on Aragorn, who was talking with Gandalf. He felt slightly out of place amidst all the revellers, with only one other elf there, and that was Elrohir, drinking in the corner of the room.

Aragorn greeted him with a clasp of their hands. "Where have you been?"

"You should not be drinking," Legolas told him, ignoring the question.

"As Ro has told me. I had only one," reassured Aragorn, pulling Legolas close to his side.

Slowly, Legolas caressed the side of his husband's face. Then he turned his head very slightly to the side, listening. His eyes lit up and he murmured, "Come outside."

Together, they snaked through the drinkers and into the cool evening. The spring night was fresh and clear, and Aragorn inhaled the scent of early flowers.

"It's beautiful out."

"Close your eyes," Legolas instructed him, then placed his hands on Aragorn's waist to guide him. He whispered, "Now listen as we go." They moved forwards and around a corner, where Aragorn gasped out loud, opening his eyes.

"That song!"

"Come."

They could see campfires in a circle. They both knew where the elves had gone now. A song was rising up from the circle, a song that they knew well. The elves were also celebrating the glorious dead. This was their one night of doing so, and then they would fall into mourning. A large group of the elves would be escorting the dead to where the ships lay, and would take the bodies of the fallen warriors to their families. But now they celebrated their lives, and sung their praise.

Aragorn and Legolas moved into the light, looking at the elves around the circle, eyes bright with memories. Blond and brunette, Sindarin and Silvan, male and female, all caught up in the music. Grouped together were the musicians with harps and pipes. With a look at each other, Aragorn and Legolas gathered their resolve and stepped into the circle.

No one minded as they slipped inside. A few gazes flickered to them, but most of the swaying elves were gazing at the stars or into the dancing flames.

They joined in with the familiar melody, sung in common tongue. They ignored the fact that Aragorn was human and that Legolas was the only elf from the Greenwood. All that mattered was their honouring of the elves that had passed on.

And they sang.

_Black may be this night_

_Yet scarlet shall be the morn_

_Heralded by the swift bird's flight_

_And the song of the day reborn_

_Smoke spires up to the sky_

_Blotting out the stars that shone before_

_A fate that force can not defy_

_Alas, there is light no more_

_Darkness complete as the blackest hole_

_Yet there can always be others_

_To take your hand, keep you whole_

_Guide you out, friends, loves, bothers_

_Light in eyes can give you hope_

_Before the light of day does come_

_Your kin will help you cope_

_And can take you home_

At this point the music faded away and a single voice rose up. They knew whose voice it was in an instant. Elrohir stepped towards the light, his voice swelling, and at the same time, a beautiful blonde elf moved forwards and joined his song. Elrohir's tenor resounded with emotion, and set off her high voice with perfection. Aragorn and Legolas closed their eyes to listen better, hands sliding together as the fey music transported them.

_By burbling brooks and silver streams_

_I will take your hand_

_At the end, when Eru screams_

_We'll be safe in our own land_

_Though it is dark and fire dims_

_Even though all may go ill_

_You may lose your mind or limbs_

_But I will be with you still_

The music went on, soaring and dimming as all joined in once more. Every animal in the vicinity shook as the haunting music arose into the night air.

000

Later that evening, Legolas was gazing at the sky, when Aragorn's hand landed lightly on his hips, making him jump. He spoke absentmindedly, feeling very distracted by the fingers dancing around his back. They were getting lower as they spoke, and several pinches later he turned and grabbed Aragorn's hands in his own.

"Meleth, what aims do you posses?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Tonight was about enjoying life," Aragorn told him, grinning seductively. He drew Legolas towards him, as close as possible without putting pressure on his stomach. "I want to enjoy life with you."

Sliding over to Aragorn's side, Legolas pushed back his husband's grey hood slowly. He moved in close and whispered in the Ranger's ear. "Only you." The shiver that went through Aragorn's body would have been perceptible even if Legolas was not an elf. Tenderly, he planted a trail of kisses as light as butterfly wings from Aragorn's temple to his lips, but as he hovered about his mouth, a different feeling took over him.

He heard himself speak, as if from a distance. "He is here."

Aragorn tensed. "Who is here, melda?" Suddenly, he gasped out "Is it Ada? Sweetheart, is it Ada's coming that you sense?"

"No, it is _Him_," Legolas said hoarsely, and fear trailed icy cold fingers down their hearts. Aragorn knew in an instant of whom Legolas spoke. The sudden screams from within the Hall played a large part in his realisation.

They galloped in to the room the Fellowship had agreed to share for their short stay. With the increase of visitors, lords, warriors and peasants alike, there were not enough rooms for all in the Golden Hall. Pippin was shaking, holding the crystal sphere too tensely. As they barrelled closer, the hobbit released the sphere, and Aragorn caught it by instinct.

Horrified, Legolas caught his convulsing husband as he fell. His mind went completely blank as he did all he could to keep Aragorn off the floor. It was all over in a short time. When released, the _palantir_ slid from Aragorn's fingers. The shaking subsided and Legolas immediately lowered Aragorn to floor, onto his side. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his eyes were closed, roving under his eyelids frantically.

"Love," called Legolas. "Aragorn, love, wake up." He was patting the side of Aragorn's rough cheek, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief when the stormy grey eyes opened. He sighed. "You scared me, meleth."

In silence, Aragorn reached up and Legolas found arms around him and a face buried in his neck. They drew comfort from each other in the embrace, breathing erratically, fear catching their breath in their throats. They both found themselves trembling, even in their momentary safety.

"I was so worried," Legolas gasped and they pulled away. Tightly, he gripped Aragorn's arms whilst they stood. He could feel the pressure of Aragorn's hands clutching his own.

"What happened? Are you…?" He broke off as Aragorn stiffened and dislodged his hands.

The ranger then turned and faced Gandalf, hands crossed behind his back, but Legolas could still see the tremors going through them. He forced himself to concentrate on what Gandalf was saying, but the concern at Aragorn's abrupt behaviour and the desire to comfort him was too much. No word spoken was taken in, as he watched the hands shiver, until he realised that they were moving away. He shook his head and looked up to see Aragorn and Gandalf staring at him.

"Go on then, Legolas. We need a moment." Gandalf told him sternly.

Flushing slightly, Legolas moved out of the room to leave Gandalf and Aragorn on their own. He felt angry and confused at Aragorn for not talking to him. He could have used the bond, but decided to let Aragorn explain in his own time.

000

Emerging from the room forty-five minutes later, Aragorn searched for Legolas in the corridor, and then jumped when he heard the soft voice behind him.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

Immediately, he knew that Legolas was hiding sorrow in his angered facade. He hated being left out of the loop, and there was still concern in his eyes. Aragorn made his voice gentle as he moved towards the wall.

"Apologies, melda. Gandalf and I… we need to see the King."

Still looking down at the floor, Legolas asked, "Am I allowed to know how my husband fares, and what he went through?"

"I will not speak of it. The wounds are too recent, and there was too much fear for me to talk of it, meleth." He moved closer and tried to get Legolas to hug him, but, failing to provoke a response, he just leant against his husband and whispered to him.

"I do not wish to talk about it, and bring up the pain I felt. Please accept this melda."

Slowly, Legolas wrapped his arms around his husband. "I understand. How are you now? How is the child?"

Aragorn pressed Legolas' hand to his stomach. "I am fine, he is fine. He was not affected. I do not believe so."

Letting out a tense breath, Legolas sounded relieved when he spoke. "I was scared for you. I knew that there was nothing I could do."

"I was fearful too. I do not wish to be taken from you."

They nestled closer, feeling the strain of the war and the uncertainties it posed. Though they were thankful for their temporary safety, Aragorn still had a horrible feeling when he remembered that Sauron now knew that he was the heir to the throne of Gondor, and pregnant with the next. He knew this made the journey and the coming battles far more dangerous.

**A/N: This is shorter than usual, and was difficult for me to write with everything going on at the moment. And you know how I said that I'd be ending in two chapters? I've changed my mind. I had a huge burst of inspiration, technically and slightly morbidly, from a friend of mine. You'll understand when it gets to it. But it's something I had a random idea for and now feel qualified to write about it. I'll stop babbling now. Thanks for your reviews. Lots of hugs!**


	12. Bickering and Elrond

"Why are they not swift?" Aragorn growled at his husband.

Legolas looked up from the letter he was writing in his flawless calligraphy. There was a sigh in his voice as he said, "Aragorn calm down. Gondor is some way away, meleth." He noticed that Aragorn was tapping his foot furiously, his arms crossed over his stomach.

Frowning, Aragorn said, "The longer it takes…"

"The more you worry about Frodo and Sam. And the baby." He got up and scooted over to his husband, taking his hands in his own. "You foolish thing."

Aragorn bristled. "Foolish? For being concerned about my friends and the only descendant I will have?"

As comfortingly as he could, Legolas soothed, "Of course not. I merely meant that worry is bad for our child, and we can not control the future. We just have to let it happen."

"I do not wish to just 'let it happen.' I want to take control. Why can I not do that?" demanded Aragorn.

"We must wait." Legolas ran one hand down Aragorn's face, but Aragorn pulled away.

"I am tried of waiting." Suddenly, Aragorn fumed red with anger.

Legolas nodded understandingly. "Melda I know. I do know."

The fury rose, and Aragorn's eyes darkened with it; he pushed Legolas in the chest violently so the elf fell to the floor with a thump. Aragorn jerked to his feet.

"You can not understand. No one alive can understand what is happening inside me, what I feel."

"Aragorn!" exclaimed Legolas, shocked by this outburst, and more than concerned about whatever had brought the hormones to raging around his lover's body. Could it be concern with the night before, with the Palantir?

"_N'uma Legolas_!" Aragorn was suddenly yelling, "_N'uma, lle il hanya._" No Legolas. No, you do not understand. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Legolas gaped at his retreating back, horrified and uncomprehending, until Elrohir found him still splayed on the floor several minutes later.

Elrohir knelt by his side and, and when he saw the blank look in Legolas' normally bright blue eyes, he shook him gently.

"Legolas, Legolas."

He looked up, but the emotionless look on his face was still there.

"We have guests. Come."

Robotically, Legolas stood and gasped out, "Where is Aragorn? I have to see him?"

"Not now. He is meeting the visitors."

000

"My Lord." He had calmed his breathing, though he was starting to feel embarrassed for his outburst as he had walked to the entrance and bowed to the grey-clad, weather beaten men gathered before him.

One stepped forwards and pulled his hood back, revealing a rugged looking man who then knelt. "My Lord, we have come to serve."

"Your timing is impeccable as usual Ráhlin. You know what awaits?" Aragorn asked, moving forwards to clasp hands with the gathered Dunedain. "You have done well in the West, but now our battle lays in the East."

"Of course, Lord."

Aragorn nodded and stepped back. "Then come inside and clean up." He lowered his voice momentarily to speak to Ráhlin. "I must speak with you."

Ráhlin grinned. "If you are going to speak about your child, Elladan met us as we travelled here. We must offer you our congratulations. It is a miracle indeed."

Flushing slightly, Aragorn grinned and led his friend into the Halls. "My thanks. Now please rest, you must be weary."

000

Legolas watched his husband walk into the Dining Hall from a shady corner, where he sat with Elrohir. Aragorn was playing good host, talking with each and every Dunedain, thanking them for travelling so far to help. Everything about him screamed "responsible, caring, strong leader." It was quite an inspiring sight, though Legolas felt more than a few twinges of anger when people reached out to touch Aragorn's invisible stomach. As he sunk through the bond to investigate how Aragorn felt, he was overwhelmed by an onslaught of conflicting emotions. Fear at the impending future, relief that he had all of this support, sorrow, exhaustion and embarrassment at those who touched him. Suddenly, a strong thought crossed Aragorn's mind – one which Legolas could hear. _Support will not hide this knowledge from Sauron. And I can tell no one this, or they will not let me fight._

Immediately, Legolas turned to Elrohir. "I understand. I want to go to him."

"He is showing that he is still independent in front of his men," Elrohir replied swiftly. "It is precisely what you would do, were you with your men in the Greenwood."

Quietly, Legolas conceded. "I know. Nevertheless, he is emotional and weary right now. And I wish to make that better. That is all I can for him at this moment."

After a long pause, Elrohir said, "If you wish so much to do this, at least disguise it with something important. He will not thank you for making him seem weak in his men's eyes."

"Wait here and watch then," Legolas told Aragorn's brother. He then approached his husband slowly, and with a respectful look on his features. From what Elrohir could see, he drew Aragorn aside apologetically and whispered into his ear. Aragorn immediately looked surprised, covered his mouth with his hand, and rush out of the room, speaking in a hurried manner.

Elrohir grinned, watching the retreating couple's acting. He would have to look out for that act in case they used it on him in the future. It was very convincing.

000

They did not speak until they were round a corner: the questions Aragorn had garbled had meant nothing. Legolas pulled him into an alcove at the end of the deserted corridor, and dropped his hand when they got to the wall. He hung his head, waiting for the arguments.

"What am I doing here?" Aragorn asked softly, feeling confused.

"You were uncomfortable in there, I could see that, feel it," Legolas told him. "And you were so stressed earlier, melda. I wanted to help you. I am sorry for presuming, if this was the wrong thing to do. But I need you to know that you can tell me anything, and you can say that you need me, without having to feel ashamed, whenever you wish."

At once, Aragorn felt remorseful and moved closer to his husband, letting his hand run fluidly down Legolas' cheek.

"Look at me." When Legolas looked up, Aragorn smiled a small smile. "I am not angry at you, meleth-nin."

Looking bemused, Legolas took the risk and spun his lover round so that he could embrace him. Aragorn could feel warm hands massaging his sides. "You are not angry, mellon?"

"Not at all." He spoke in a growl of pleasure as Legolas' hands continued their dance around his sides and back. "I am tired, I ache, I am worried, and I thought you were angry at me for being horrible earlier. I hit you!"

"I am not angry at you Aragorn. I understand, I honestly do." He moved his hands up to Aragorn's broad shoulders "I know I will not bear a child, but I do know how confused and scared you are, for I am too. And I can feel you hurt. I love you even if you do hurt me, with words or force."

Aragorn suddenly had an inkling of what was the matter when Legolas' hands moved back to his sides. He seized the pale hands and moved them to his stomach, where his child was kicking him vigorously. "I do not mind your hands on my stomach, it merely makes me uncomfortable when it is not _your _hands. You are gentle, and you can see it, but the other's hit it too hard. I was so tense, worried that they were going to hurt the baby."

Legolas moved round to place a kiss on Aragorn's stomach. "I would have been there earlier, but Elrohir was holding me back."

"I will thank him for that. I needed to greet my men."

"But you now need to talk to me."

Aragorn knew that Legolas felt him tense, because his fingers, which had been rubbing gentle circles into his stomach, paused. When the tension stayed, Legolas whispered.

"Relax, I just want you to share the fears you harbour with me, instead of hurting and keeping to yourself. I understand you withholding some things to yourself, but I need to know if I am able to help."

Sighing, Aragorn released the tension from his limbs and gripped Legolas' hands close to his chest. "If you wish."

"You do not have to," said Legolas immediately. "My wish is that you would want to." Together, they drew back to a seat. Legolas ran his hands through Aragorn's hair and kissed the top of it.

"You do not have to."

"I will… tell you some," Aragorn looked down at his stomach and rubbed it nervously. "In Lorien, I attempted to get the Healers to tell me, but they did not know. I wish to know… how I will have my child. I am… scared, and I have to wait for Elladan to return before I can know, for he is the more experienced Healer. The child inside me stirs, a constant reminder of the future, but I fear for him. There will be another battle, and he will not be safe. Fear for him at Helm's Deep was overwhelming, and I do not know how I will do this."

There was a huge feeling of release as he let all of emotions spill out to his husband, who was still caressing him tenderly.

"Elladan will return with my father, and if I know him, he will choose Arwen over me, rather than both of us. And it hurts that he will not help me, when she is just being childish and selfish. But I must ask myself if I am being childish by fearing Ada so much. I can not contain it any more. I am so confused, and he has always meant so much to me. I want his support _so much_, Legolas, but he has never been completely satisfied with me. Though when it comes to the end of all my days, I will always choose you and our child over him, and I will defend you with everything I have against him if it comes to it."

"I hope it will not, meleth-nin," Legolas told him quietly. "Thank you for confiding in me."

Aragorn curled up against him, burying his head in his elf's neck.

"I feel better for doing so." He inhaled the familiar scent with a groan of "I could fall asleep."

Thoughtfully, Legolas said, "You did not sleep well at all last night. You were worried about what you saw, we got into bed late, and we argued. We have argued too much. We should not, I know. I am so sorry."

As he felt Legolas' arm tighten around him, Aragorn said, "I will work harder."

"Not now. Now, why do you not lie down and sleep for a while. Gandalf will have only just got to Gondor, I am sure," murmured Legolas. "Nothing will happen without you."

"Sauron will delay his massacres because I wish to sleep?" asked Aragorn humourlessly, but he snuggled down, his head on Legolas' lap.

"Go to sleep. You need your strength," Legolas told him. "And you do not worry. That can be my job, love."

000

Two days passed; Aragorn feelg calmer now that he had spoken with Legolas. He still worried about his father, the battles, and the birth, but it was a lot easier to curl up with his husband for comfort.

Aragorn shook his head to clear it, and fastened his cloak around him. Legolas was talking with Gimli and Elrohir, trying to solve the issue of guardianship whilst Aragorn slept, but the King had just summoned him from his sleep to his tent. Not that he'd been sleeping well anyway.

He hurried out into the darkness of the night, which was illuminated by a false cheeriness of torches. When he pushed aside the tent billows to enter the richly-furnished King's tent, he found Théoden speaking to a dark-cloaked figure, looking harassed. Théoden glanced up at Aragorn and took his leave, a guarded and anxious look in his eyes. At this, Aragorn knew that something was amiss.

Waiting in silence, watching the figure stand, Aragorn suddenly felt icy fingers of dread climb up his spine and spread out along his veins. They gripped every nerve, and he almost cried out when he realised who had just taken off his hood. It was his Ada!

It was not supposed to happen this way, he thought frantically. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan were supposed to be beside him, supporting him as he faced up to his father for the first time. Question raced through his mind; was Elladan back? How much had he told their father? How much had Elrond guessed for himself? Did he know that Aragorn was in love with Legolas? Surely he did not know of their child? What would he do once told?

"My Lord Elrond." He managed a formal greeting and he saw no stiffening of Elrond's already rigid body. His father had iron self-control, but Aragorn very rarely greeted him so formally in private. In fact, he could not recall the last time he had done so. He search Elrond's tired eyes for any sign of a reaction, any emotion of any sort. Recognition of any type would have been a start. When he let his eyes range over Elrond's wizened face, he saw coldness, sorrow and indifference.

The next words made Aragorn's heart jump, melting away the frost of before.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love," Elrond said, in portentous tones. Aragorn's mind raced. He could think of only five people that Elrond had admitted to loving. First, and most debatable of all, was himself, Aragorn, his wife who had travelled to the Gray Havens, Elrohir, Elladan and…

"Arwen is dying."

Aragorn was surprised to find no more than a pinprick of sorrow inside him at this statement, and that was because Elrond had so clearly picked his selfish daughter over him. The rest of his emotions were taken up with forms of anger and confusion. After a moment, the confusion disappeared as the pieces of the puzzle assembled in his mind. Arwen must have found some way to stay in Middle Earth, and convinced her father to make Aragorn marry her. One last try at becoming Queen of Gondor, this time with as much drama as possible. It also explained the presence of a strange dream of her, pale as snow, passing away. But Aragorn knew where he belonged, and that was at Legolas' side. He let his foster father continue, and projected an air of disdain.

There was no sympathy inside him for Arwen's choice of self-sacrifice to try to draw Aragorn towards her.

Elrond began to speak about the situation in Mordor, and Aragorn was grateful for the information about the Corsair ships, but could clearly see the Elven Lord's controlling nature when he said, with derision, that Aragorn needed more men. As if he did not know that already, and as if it was his fault. Elrond wished for him to go down to where the dead dwelled, under the mountain.

Since Gandalf mention it in Théoden's Halls after the incident with the Palantir, Aragorn had felt his mind wandering to that path. There, he would learn if he was worthy to claim Gondor's throne, but it could take Aragorn's life, therefore his child's, and their destruction lead to Legolas'. Aragorn could not let that happen. A sudden thought hit him: he could use the bond to call for his husband. The subject would soon be broached, and he wanted support with all his heart.

"_Legolas, please. I need you. Ada…"_

The response was immediate. _"Coming."_

Aragorn then forced himself back into the conversation of the oath breakers living under the mountain.

"Murderers. _Traitors._" The last word he spat. He could not help it. Maybe he was being as selfish as Arwen, and as obstinate, but his father should love him as he did Arwen. Aragorn was the one who needed help, far more than Arwen, who had _chosen_ to suffer. Aragorn ha never asked to become pregnant at the most difficult of times. Though he was loath to admit it, he needed help and support.

"They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor," Elrond hissed, drawing out a sword from under his cloak.

Desperately, Aragorn wished to argue that he was not King. A large part of him did not wish to be King. All he wanted was peace for him, his child and his husband. He could not say this though, for his father was caught up in the fire of his vision. His eyes were alight as he proclaimed,

"Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

He could not help himself. This would be huge help for their side in the war.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil," he whispered in a hushed voice of amazement. He took the sword as he did so.

Elrond was speaking passionately again, but Aragorn was not listening. He suddenly realised that his protruding stomach was less than an inch from Elrond. Fear rose inside him, constricting his throat, but he forced the dread down when he heard Elrond say, "Put aside the Ranger, and become who you were born to be."

Stepping back, Aragorn jumped as a light voice behind him spoke.

"He creates his own destiny. It is not made for him."

"Legolas!" he gasped, turning.

His beautiful, elven husband stepped forwards in to the tent. He drew Aragorn to his side protectively, and Aragorn was grateful for the warm, kind hands wrapping around him, though Legolas hissed,

"You have hurt the one I love so many times. You are lucky your are his father. I would have killed you long ago, Lord Elrond."

Aragorn was not in the least surprised at the violent tone in Legolas' voice, for he had felt the fury in him the moment he walked into the tent, but Elrond had recoiled at it.

"You," he spat venomously. "This is your fault. All the blame lies on your shoulders."

**A/N: Huge dun dun dun right there. I stopped because I want to do this scene justice. Again, sorry for the delay. Can I just have a moment to defend myself? A) I've been really ill. B) I've got my mocks in January, and I've started to panic. C) Last week, I came out to my best friends that I am bisexual. D) I've been a little uninspired, until I had a dream about this last scene. **

**BUT I have huge plans for this fic. It's my favourite one to write, the most viewed, and the most reviewed :D. I love you guys. We hit 10000 views!!!! That's a huge confidence boost for me, so thank you. I need that at the moment.**


	13. Choices

Legolas had been expecting the call for a few minutes, but would have given his husband another minute before intruding, had he not sent the message. It had started with shock, then progressed to dismay, anger and hurt. The emotions were reaching a high point in the bond, when Aragorn's voice echoed in his head.

_Legolas, please. I need you. Ada…_

_Coming._

He cursed loudly when he knew that Lord Elrond was involved, and motioned Gimli and Elrohir to stay in their seats. He wanted to do this with Aragorn alone, and getting the other two involved would merely aggravate things. He sprinted up the mountain path, where the gravel seemed to be conspiring to trip him in his haste, and soon reached the King's tent. Théoden himself was perched on a seat close by, looking pensive.

"Who is in your tent?" he demanded of Théoden. "Who?"

Théoden answered without looking up. "A fey elven Lord and Lord Aragorn."

So it was true, and there would be no one else there to intercede. Cautiously, he approached the guards, knowing that even if they did not let him in, they would not be able to stop him.

"I must go in," he stated. There was no request in his voice, just iron hard resolve.

For a moment, the guards hesitated, but most of them recognised him as a member of the party leading their column the day before. They shot a nervous look behind him at Théoden, and then parted, letting him through.

He paused at the opening and listened. He heard the words, "Put aside the Ranger, and become who you were born to be." That was Lord Elrond. Fury fuelled him forwards.

"He creates his own destiny." He pushed the draping fabric aside. "It is not made for him."

A welcome cry of "Legolas" greeted his ears, and Legolas stepped forwards to pull Aragorn close to his chest. He could clearly see Aragorn's distress in his features. Calmingly, he let his hands run up and down, whilst searching through their bond to find out what happened. He had to hide a gasp as he discovered Arwen's devious ploy of remaining on Middle Earth to guilt her father into making Aragorn marry her. It would never happen; he swore he would not let Aragorn be controlled as Elrond had always tried to do. He let his anger loose in his voice once more.

"You have hurt the one I love so many times, you are lucky you are his father. I would have killed you long ago, Lord Elrond."

Aragorn grasped his hand as Elrond replied furiously. "You," he growled at Legolas. "This is your fault. All the blame lies on your shoulders."

"No Ada," said Aragorn quietly. "I went to Legolas, not the other way around. I can not love Arwen. Even if she did not try to take my husband away from me, I would not be able to love her."

But Elrond had recoiled at the word 'husband'.

In a whisper, Legolas warned, "Be careful."

He only received a squeeze of the hand to signify comprehension.

"You married this…" Words seemed to escape the Elven Lord as he grappled for an insult of the right calibre. He swelled with indignation.

"Of course I did," snapped Aragorn. "I love him, he loves me, why should we not marry?" His hand tightened around Legolas' painfully, as he dropped the second bombshell. "And I am carrying your grandchild. That was another… reason…"

Aragorn trembled as he watched his Ada's eyes grow livid. Elrond stepped close, and Legolas could feel Aragorn sink further back into him. "I saw a child wearing that pendant. I thought she gave you it." Elrond wrapped his hand around the jewel Legolas had given Aragorn, bumping into the human's distended stomach as he did so. "This? This is what you are sacrificing a good Lady's love for? A single, worthless child? You are putting all of Middle Earth at risk for a being not even born yet?"

"Ada, you are a Healer. You know…"

"I know that parents feel irrationally towards children," Elrond barked. "You are sacrificing lives for a single one. You idiot!"

At the word idiot, Elrond swung back and gave Aragorn a stinging slap. In a flash, Legolas had Elrond up against a tent pole, knife at his throat.

"You do not hit my husband. You hit him far too much as a child," snarled Legolas. "Merely because he was not doing all that an elf should is ridiculous. He is human, damn you! And you have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you that."

"Legolas!" protested Aragorn, but he quieted when he saw the livid look in his lover's eyes at the older elf. Maybe it was time for Elrond to know how good Legolas was to his son. He had given nothing but love, whilst Elrond was blind to all emotions when Arwen was around.

"You hurt him more than you know, and you ought to be supporting him, not your selfish whore of a daughter who is trying to poison your mind," Legolas snapped.

"My daughter is dying and he will not marry her."

"Your son's heart is dying because you will not help him. He needs you more than anyone else, and you are dragged into the Enchantress' web," Legolas argued. "And now I am going to let you go and you are going to apologise to my husband or leave until you find it in your heart to open your eyes and see that you owe you Aragorn your help."

"I let you into my lands, my home, to let you teach my son…"

"I'm going to let you go now." Legolas interrupted him and then took the blade away from his throat. Elrond stumbled for a second, but then caught himself.

He stepped towards Aragorn and there was a burst of hope, though it was quickly squashed.

"You let my daughter die, and for that I will not forgive you. You betrayed my trust by being so secretive for this five minute romance."

"Five decades," said Aragorn. "This is no quick romance."

"And you never told me you got yourself pregnant, gave up your destiny, married, and killed my only daughter in the process. You are risking more than your own selfish self, and until you come to your senses you may not consider me your father."

Aragorn blanched as Elrond swept past him and left the tent. Legolas hurried forwards and wrapped his arms around his lover, who was trembling and pale. As Legolas' arms came around him, he sagged and Legolas slowly lowered him to the ground so that they were kneeling. Tears had clouded Aragorn's eyes, and when he leant against Legolas, resting his head on his shoulder, they began to spill over, a steady stream of them soaking his tunic.

For a long time, Legolas let his husband cry as he rocked and soothed him as gently as possible, until he found the twins at his sides. Elrohir and Elladan lay a hand on one of Aragorn's arms each, a sign that they had chosen him over their father and sister. It was a huge sacrifice. Soon, the sobs quietened and Legolas pulled away slightly, looking miserable. His thoughts had been racing since Elrond's departure and now he thought he knew what he had to do.

"Aragorn. If you wish to be with your father so much, if it is causing you this much pain to you, I will ride out and tell him myself that you will do your duty to him. I will leave if you wish me to, if you want your father's support more." Legolas hung his head. "I understand if this is the case and I will take myself away if it brings your happiness. I spoke too much, presumed too much."

When he looked up, he found that Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan were looking at him in amazement and incredulity.

Aragorn spoke chokingly. "Are you insane? You said and did everything that I did not have the courage to do. You told Elrond what I feel exactly. You are my choice, and that was what this argument was about. That I chose you over him, love."

Gaping, Legolas flushed. "It is hurting you so much. I do not want you to hurt."

"His words and actions hurt me, Legolas, but not nearly as much as you could hurt me if you left," Aragorn managed, before his crying renewed and Legolas gathered him in his arms once more.

"We have chosen you too, brother," murmured Elladan. "Our sister has always been a selfish brat. It is time our father sees that."

Legolas mouthed a thank you at them, and they nodded their heads in unison. It had been the right thing to do.

000

Aragorn had abandoned all feelings and emotions; he had to in order to escape from Legolas. Only ten minutes earlier he had ceased his mourning for the death of the love of his father, and that was because he had seen Legolas blaming himself, and because he had to leave. He had to travel under the mountain. He could not have his husband there, no matter how much comfort it would bring him. Legolas was too precious to him; he could not lose him under the mountain. Snapping angrily at Éowyn on his way, who was delaying him, he finished saddling Brego and walked him towards the entrance to the long pathway between the two mountains. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and horses hooves. More than one set.

Those idiots, he sighed to himself, but spoke to Gimli when spoken too, and when Legolas emerged behind him he did not give in.

"I have to do this alone. You could both get killed," Aragorn argued. Legolas merely rolled his eyes at him, and then looked over his shoulder. Aragorn followed the gaze and sighed. The Dúnedain were gathered behind him. Groaning, he protested only half-heartedly. He knew that it was a lost cause.

"If you all die, it is not my fault."

"We will not die," Ráhlin spoke up from the front of the neat line. "We have every faith in you."

Aragorn sighed and turned from them. He pulled himself up onto his horse, ignoring the few sniggers he heard from behind him at his ungraceful manner. Legolas, who had leapt lightly onto his own Arod, sent the message,

_I have always liked your men. They know precisely how to tease you._

_Hush, _Aragorn ordered.

He heard Legolas turn to Gimli, who he had just helped up behind him, and whisper, "Did you hear me talking, Gimli?"

"What are you talking about, lad?" he muttered back, very conscious of the looks he was receiving from the gathered Rohan soldiers.

_You know what I meant, _argued Aragorn sourly. _I am probably the safest one here and yet I seem to be the most fearful._

_Your men will follow you anywhere. Even through the mountain. We have trust in you, why can you not trust yourself?_

There was silence for a long moment as they rode, finally clearing the Rohan onlookers. They could all hear the whispers, asking where they were going, what they were doing, why Aragorn was taking the horde of soldiers.

Then, when the walls of solid, ghostly-pale stone became claustrophobically overbearing, Aragorn sent, _I am glad you are here._

_You cannot get rid of me. _There was a grin in Legolas' voice as he replied.

_Nor do I wish to. _It was the honest truth, and when he turned to see his husband, there was a small smile on his face. Aragorn sighed. He wished that they did not have to risk their lives, especially the men that had only been with him for a few years. It was not fair on them to be launched into such dangerous situations so early in their experiences. Once more, he glanced around to look back at the Dúnedain.

One of the newest men, Hartha, had his horse very close to Ráhlin's, who was still leading. Aragorn smiled: he had paired the two of them up last year when Hartha joined the Dúnedain. He was one of Ráhlin's best friend's youngest brothers, and by making Ráhlin Hartha's mentor it meant that Hartha was still in contact with his brother. Aragorn had seen Ráhlin and Hartha's closeness the last time they had gathered, and was pleased that they had become such steadfast friends.

He turned back to the front, thinking. This would be one of Hartha's first conflicts, the very first had been the battle with the Nazgul, but Ráhlin had kept him near the back for that. Was Aragorn dooming them all?

000

Many heard about the difficult trek through the mountain, though none reported the occasional soft touches used to comfort, or the constant conversation going on between Legolas and Aragorn in their minds. It ranged from singing half-remembered songs in their heads, to wondering weather they should adopt more children, and from the beginning of their relationship where everything felt so perfect to thinking up baby names. There were jitters even in Aragorn's mental voice, and his conversation become more and more limited as they came closer to the centre of the mountain. Because they had to walk, Legolas felt Aragorn flagging slightly and asked about it.

_Do you wish to stop? Or I can give you a portion of my energy, melda._

_I am fine, _immediately stated Aragorn.

_You are exhausted. You were sleeping for an hour before you woke._

_For now, I am fine._

Legolas, who was looking up at the ceiling, sent, _I am here if you need me, _with a sigh in his mental voice. He knew that if Aragorn had a blanket and a piece of floor, he would be asleep in minutes.

_Legolas, the Dúnedain…_ he sounded embarrassed, but Legolas knew at once what he meant. Aragorn had always been very sensitive to what his men thought of him, and was never truly himself in front of them, always showing his strongest front. If Legolas was being honest to himself, it was what he had done too, but his squadron was back in Mirkwood, under new rule.

_It's dark. No one would see, _persisted Legolas, still concerned. _And think of the shame if you fell asleep._

_Your son is most defiantly keeping me awake, do not fret about that. _The tone was snappish, and Legolas smothered a laugh. They kept on running.

000

They had gathered the Dead, ran the rest of the way through the mountain and through several villages. Aragorn could feel his head nodding as Brego cantered at the front of the army of Dúnedain and the Dead towards a heavy forest. He could feel the worry radiating off Legolas as he rode barely a foot behind.

_I am fine, if you were going to ask. When we get to the woods…_ he said.

_You can collapse and the twins can chop my head off, _pointed out Legolas.

Aragorn felt a bit confused. _What do the twins have against you?_

_If you had not noticed, they know when you are still upset. So do I, though you do not seem to recall this, _Legolas explained patiently. _The look in your eyes when you thought I was leaving…I hurt you then, which upset us all. Anyway, since then their gazes are so furious I am surprised my tunic is not on fire._

_I will speak with them._

_You will not, you will sleep._

Stubbornly, Aragorn repeated, _I will speak with them. You were trying to help me, and if you were willing to sacrifice your happiness for mine…That is more than anyone else has ever been willing to do._

Legolas' embarrassed reply was interrupted by Aragorn's order to his army to stop. The Dúnedain dismounted easily and Gimli jumped off from behind him, but the Leader of the Dead approached Aragorn. Legolas sidled closer to his husband.

"We do not need to stop," growled the Leader.

Looking down at the spectre, Aragorn said, "My men do. They need to eat and sleep, and so do I."

"The Dead do not sleep. The Dead do not eat."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "We are not all dead," he said, but Legolas saw him tense, readying himself for a fight.

"The Dead wish to be released."

"You've had centuries being bound, you can wait a little longer for your fight." Aragorn's tone was as rigid as his back.

The Leader shifted restlessly, but faded back into the green mass. Aragorn turned to Legolas, who leapt off his horse.

"Was that the right thing to do? Should I have sent them onwards?"

Soothingly, Legolas said, "They would only create havoc if you are not there to rein them back in. And they have been treacherous enough of late," as Aragorn slipped off Brego.

"Let us find food before I fall asleep."

000

Aragorn snuggled down against his husband. They had a small tent to themselves and he was grateful for that bit of privacy. Elrohir and Elladan had not cornered his elf yet, because Aragorn had snagged him for himself. They had eaten quickly, so that Legolas could herd Aragorn into bed.

Yawning, he let his head rest on Legolas' shoulder, and Legolas wrapped an arm around him.

"This is the place I want to stay, forever," the human whispered. "No one else, just the two of us."

"You know I would love that too," Legolas murmured, placing a kiss on Aragorn's temple. "But only when you are awake and coherent."

"Who need's coherence when they are in love?"

Legolas paused, not sure how to reply to that, but when he looked down, he found the Ranger asleep already. Stifling a chuckle, he pulled the blanket around him and drifted off into his own dreams.

**A/N: Sorry, I love writing fluff :D I couldn't restrain myself. But I updated scarily quickly because I got a ton of inspiration, though I really should have been revising or some crud like that. Can I just say that w/rock music is so awesome to listen to when you're writing? Then again, w/rock is awesome to listen to ANYWHERE! OK, thanks for all the reviews, they were all soooooo great.**


	14. Battle and Opening Up

When Aragorn woke up, he found that he had rolled away form his husband during sleep. The sun was starting to rise, so the light inside the tent was slightly pink, and he could hear the sounds of the camp waking. Quietly, he moved over and planted a kiss on his elven husband's pale temple.

"It is dawn," he murmured, and Legolas sat up to greet him.

"I was letting you sleep," Legolas told him. "We do not have to rise yet."

"Thank the Valar," said Aragorn honestly. "I just wish to have you all to myself at the moment."

Legolas grinned. "You stole the words from my mouth, meleth."

Easily, they shifted so that Aragorn's head was tucked under Legolas' jaw and his hands rested on Legolas' chest. Legolas' own hands slunk around Aragorn, holding him close, rubbing his back soothingly. As Legolas began to plant kisses on Aragorn's sweet smelling hair, the human sighed in contentment.

"I wish I could stay here forever."

Chortling, Legolas said, "I wish we could too, but you know that it is impossible."

Aragorn turned his face up to the elf, and asked, "Were I to say that I refuse to move, what would you do?"

"I would have to find food, find some way to disperse some of the dead spirits around our tent and panic when it comes to your birth, mellon-nin," said Legolas with a smile. "You know it would not work. We have never been allowed to be alone together for as long as we would like. We can not, melda, however much we may wish it."

Moaning quietly in pleasure as Legolas' kisses moved down to his neck, Aragorn burrowed back against the warm body of his husband. "I need to talk to Elladan about the birth," he whispered, as he felt his child move inside him. "It gets closer by the day. Everything is getting closer, with every passing hour."

Knowing that he could not help his husband with this, Legolas changed the subject smoothly. "We should talk at lunch or during breakfast, though we may eat during the ride. We have another long journey today. We will not get to the fields of Gondor this day, or the next. We cannot push the horses too hard. They have days of riding." Legolas ran a hand through his blonde hair, also knowing that they would have to get up momentarily and face the day and the people his husband needed to lead.

"I must speak to the Dúnedain as a group," Aragorn said after a still moment of silence.

Legolas nodded. "I am sorry that I can not make everything perfect for you, melda-nin."

"You do everything you can to keep me safe, more than anyone else ever has. You know this," Aragorn soothed.

Hair falling in his eyes as he looked down, Legolas sighed, wishing he could do more, but anything he could have said was interrupted by the arrival of Elladan and Elrohir at the entrance of their tent.

They were grinning as they entered.

"Ah, the sight of two beloved ones entwined in each other's arms," cooed Elrohir.

"And still in their night shirts," added on Elladan.

Legolas' arms tightened around his husband, squeezing for a quick moment. _Do you want to talk with Elladan now? We could if you wish it, meleth._

Inside, Aragorn groaned. _Yes, _was all he said to Legolas.

"Elladan, Elrohir, please come inside," Legolas said for him. "We must speak with you." The twins looked at each other for a second, nodded, and stepped in. They sat at the end of the couple's bedroll and gestured for them to start speaking.

"I am concerned, about the birth," Aragorn told them. "I do not know what to do, what will happen." He trailed off, embarrassed. It was easy to admit weakness to Legolas, but it was different with everyone else.

"You are a Healer, Aragorn, or you were last time Ada tested you," Elladan said.

Aragorn rose immediately to the last statement, remembering. "I will not speak of that man, not anymore. He is in my past, and my happiness is the future with my husband. I hear that you are angry with him, and you will let go of that grudge right now."

The twins bobbed their heads and Elladan said, "Very well, but you know that Legolas would be furious if we upset you."

"It is nothing," Aragorn reassured them. "And as for me being a Healer, I know how to birth women, but I am no woman. I thought you noticed this when you called me brother."

Laughing easily, Elrohir said, "You should not be concerned, Estel. You birth canal formed months ago in Lothlórien. All will be well."

"You will face the exact same thing as in every other pregnancy," confirmed Elladan.

Aragorn relaxed in Legolas' arms at this statement.

"Nothing to be too concerned about then?" Legolas asked

Frowning, Elladan said, "Nothing more than the usual risks, slightly raised, of course, because the male body is not designed for birth. Our hips are too narrow."

But Aragorn and Legolas were still comforted that there was one less thing to bring them pain and for them to fear in their future. They smiled at their friends in thanks.

"This is what we needed to hear," Aragorn said, gratefulness shining in his eyes. "Now will you gather the men? I wish to address them."

000

"A storm is gathering above us, figuratively and in actuality. That dawn that rose was the colour of dirty blood, and then was smothered by the clouds. We ride to Gondor to fend away these clouds, and reveal the glorious sun in all its radiance. I want to see that sun and ride into it, and I want you to join me. We can not let this evil take over our world. We are the guardians of the old world's peace. In the past, the rule was great, and our destiny is to resurrect the greatness of Gondor." Aragorn's eyes were sparkling as he spoke to the men who were, anticlimactically, eating their breakfast in front of a fire. "I understand that you are all my kin, and I love you such. I will not be ashamed if any of you wish to leave and go back to your homes. I would not blame you."

Suddenly, a shout went up from two of the gathered Dúnedain: Elladan and Elrohir called, "What about us? Would you blame us?"

Aragorn grinned at them; they had found a way to break the pre-battle tension in their camp, just as they always did when the joined. He waved a finger at them. "You two… If you were to desert me, I am sure I would have a dwarf around to either set on you or embarrass you with. You have to deliver my child."

A laugh from all gathered brightened the camp, but Aragorn went on. "I want to thank you all right now, for everything you have done for our house, for Middle Earth, and for me. You have done your forefathers proud. And now I ride hard and fast to the ships where our destinies meet us all. Fate's hand is resting on us, the secret power, armed with that which was thought to be lost."

000

Several difficult days of riding later, the bedraggled Dúnedain caught sight of a view that both warmed and froze their hearts: the black ships at the harbour were a bustle of activity. They were about to leave the shores. Aragorn brought down his arm and slowed, then stopped the train of riders and dead. He turned to face the weathered troops. Suddenly, he heard a thought float through his mind.

_Do not fight, _Legolas' musical voice told him. _Let the Dead do some work for us. Let them take a turn and let your men rest. We have been riding hard for days now._

Almost imperceptibly, Aragorn nodded. He raised his voice. "Men, I want the dead to wipe out the ships for us, because they can not be injured and we can. We must save ourselves for the real battle, and I wish to see how they fight."

There was a collection of nodding, and the ghostly spirits of the dead swept past him, needing no further encouragement.

Legolas rode up next to his husband as he turned to watch the green swarm of soldiers flow towards the ships. _Thank you, _he sent.

_Would you believe me if I said that was my plan originally? _Aragorn replied.

Coyly, Legolas sent, _You would have to convince me._

Aragorn laughed quietly. After a pause, watching what promised to be a very short battle, Aragorn pointed out, _The boats will be travelling through the night. We could..._

Legolas quickly cut him off. _No. I was jesting. We will not, not this night. You look like you are at the doorway to Mandos' Halls. You must rest also. I do not wish for you to collapse in the midst of a battle._

Pouting, Aragorn sent, _Where is the fun in life if you do not take risks, meleth?_

_There is fun in staying alive, _pointed out Legolas, but he was smiling. _Breathing is good._

To the riders, Aragorn brought his hand down twice in a quick chopping motion, signalling them forwards: the fight was slowing down. It looked like the dead had won easily. Out loud now, Aragorn said, "Tomorrow is going to be difficult, but we can beat Sauron and Saruman's forces, can we not?"

Legolas smiled. "You saw how the dead fought. They look invincible. If they stay with us, everything will be easy."

They galloped down to the fleet of ships and found the spirits hauling the bodies off the boat and onto the ground, in a huge pyre. Everything would be easy.

000

As he sat between Legolas' legs, relaxing into Legolas' strong embrace, Aragorn closed his eyes. The rock of the boat was soothing, and for a short while he knew that he could be safe. The dead were split up between holds, unwilling to show themselves too much in the sunshine. The horses were inside another ship's hold, where there were no dead to spook them. Most Dúnedain were on board other ships, but Ráhlin and Hartha were on theirs.

"Are you going to sleep?" whispered Legolas, just loud enough to speak over the crashing waves.

"I just wish to sit with you and think. Tomorrow is a big day."

"One of the biggest," agreed Legolas.

Aragorn took a thin strand of Legolas' creamy, long hair and began to play with it, wrapping it around his fingers as he thought. "I have to come charging into Gondor on a… charger, a row of orc corpses behind me."

"Valiant troop still intact," Legolas added.

"Armour gleaming."

"An army of spirits behind, also."

"Sword shining."

"Hair blowing in the wind."

"Pregnant stomach before me." This latter statement was said with slight sadness.

Legolas tried to cheer up his husband. "You are one from a legend, a story, a fairy tale; a part of history that Gondor has been yearning for."

"If we speak of fairy tales, I have a single word for you: elf."

Chortling, Legolas said, "If it pleases you, I will remain behind the dead. You will not be outshone."

Swiftly turning around, Aragorn exclaimed, "No! We were not honest with the Lord Elrond. We lied to him from the start and you can see where that got us. You ride next to me, for we will rule together, or not at all. Gondor needs to see both of us and then, if they can not accept us, we find a perfect place, secluded and surrounded by trees, in which we can raise our child and live together on our own terms."

His grin turned to a sad smiled, and Legolas said, "Would you leave Gondor without a King then, and let it rot out from the core?"

"You sound like Lord Elrond," Aragorn told him bitterly. "I do not have to be the one to take the throne. It can be one of our descendants."

"You were trained for it," reminded Legolas gently.

Stubbornly, Aragorn said, "So I can pass on the training."

"Very well," said Legolas, conceding. "If you will sacrifice that much for me, having already lost so much, I must thank you."

He leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss on his husband's lips, but Aragorn's hands at the back of his head stopped him from pulling away. They kissed hungrily, full of desire, wanting to be as close as possible. They broke apart, gasping, only when the need for oxygen became too great.

"Ai melda-nin," sighed Aragorn heavily, as he rested his head back on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas smiled and pulled the blanket around them closer, and tried to ignore the presence of a mouth on his neck. After a moment, he waved Aragorn away. "Look at Ráhlin," he murmured, "Straight ahead."

Aragorn glanced over and took in the sight of Ráhlin and Hartha holding hands as they gazed over the side of the boat into the water. Softly, Aragorn laughed. "We are not alone in our love then."

"It appears not," said Legolas softly. "Should we be watching them?"

Immediately, Aragorn replied, "A leader must be aware of many things about those he leads. If there is a relationship between those he leads he should know, most certainly."

"One of the first rules I taught you."

They paused and watched the two Dúnedain, who were totally absorbed in each other. As they watched, Hartha lent his head against Ráhlin's shoulder, and Ráhlin crushed him against his chest and began to press kisses onto Hartha's hair. Then they proceeded to kiss desperately.

Legolas and Aragorn looked away when Ráhlin's hands began to roam confidently.

"Obviously comfortable with each other. We should have seen it before," said Legolas with raised eyebrows.

"Do we look like that?" Aragorn asked

"What do you mean?"

"To others, do we look so in love?"

"Of course," smirked Legolas. "When you walk into a room, who do you head for first if you have a choice?"

Looking confused, Aragorn said, "You of course."

"Does that answer your question then, meleth?"

Aragorn smiled, "Then I am glad." He stifled a yawn.

At once, Legolas, who did not miss a thing, said, "It is late. Are you going to sleep?"

"If you stay here."

"Of that there is no question. Look around. We are on a boat."

Half-heartedly, Aragorn hit him on the arm.

000

The boat thudded against the harbour and Aragorn gripped Legolas' hand.

"The battle should not go ill for us. The dead can not be defeated and we are relatively safe behind them, but stay close," Aragorn requested. "Keep all the Dúnedain near, Ráhlin. None of our flank should be left behind."

Seeing that Ráhlin was rolling his eyes, and knowing that it was not wise to irritate Aragorn whilst he was so on edge, not to mention hormonal, Legolas said, "It is alright melda, we all understand. We will not let you down."

Aragorn nodded and whispered once more to Legolas, "stay close."

He knew that Sauron had probably told his troops about a false claimant to the throne, a mere mortal man, who had offended Sauron. The man's weak point would be his stomach, Sauron would have told them, rather than say that Numenorean blood had granted the man a pregnancy. That was why, selfish as it was, Aragorn wanted his husband close. If he was going to die, and he knew that he risked death every day he fought, it would have to be in Legolas' arms. Then Aragorn realised Legolas was looking at him, concerned.

Aragorn shook himself and steadied his breathing. "Let us do the right thing," he said, and launched himself off the boat and in front of the party of orcs waiting for them.

Throughout the whole fight, though it was quite short, the Dúnedain stayed together, barely straying. Not one was even scratched. They all kept each other safe, and thundered through the battlefield. They were Gondor's saving grace, the ones who set their home free. Only a few of the older people in the city would protest to a change because, the Dúnedain noticed, a lot of the younger generations were fighting with them that day, rallying behind them. Aragorn was their saviour, but no one knew he was their king.

000

He could not think straight, and for that he was slightly grateful. Adrenaline was buzzing around his body, he had been running for far too long; he was gasping for breath. He had made the decision in a split second, and Legolas, of course, had agreed to the sign of openness. They were running though the city, and Gandalf was waiting for them. The shining white figure was nearing when Legolas took Aragorn's hand in his own.

"Do you remember running through my palace like this, hiding from the servants?" Legolas asked, his voice not strained at all.

Aragorn looked at him sourly: there was not a bead of sweat of the elf's forehead, and he eyes were bright as his hair streamed behind him.

"We were faster then," Legolas teased.

"I was not eight months pregnant then, and I was only forty," panted Aragorn

Laughing, Legolas said, "I am substantially older than that, meleth."

"I hate you immortals," grumbled Aragorn. "Know that."

"Of course melda-nin."

They skidded to a halt outside the gate to the halls, next to Gandalf. They were in the uppermost tier of the white city, but a lot of the buildings were grey with smoke. People bustled; cries of the injured and mourning filled the city. Looking out towards the battlefield, Aragorn saw a mass of green, waiting despondently. He would soon free them from the half life they led.

The couple dropped their linked hands as they bowed before Gandalf.

"Well met, my friends," the wizard beamed at them. "And your timing exceeds all expectations."

"Hannon le, Mithrandir," Aragorn and Legolas said together.

"But you hurried here?"

"Yes." It was Aragorn who spoke. "We wish to rid my body of the glamour which hides my pregnancy. We will show the world who we really are, and they can accept us if they wish."

Gandalf frowned slightly. "This may increase the danger you are in, Aragorn. What do you think of this Legolas?"

"That Aragorn will know best when it comes to this," Legolas said easily, "And that we have no right to fool Gondor."

Aragorn added, "Sauron already knows of this. Everyone else may as well."

So a few moments of magic later, a bright flash signalled the removal of the spell hiding Aragorn's stomach. The world would now knew of his pregnancy. And their love, Aragorn thought as he pulled Legolas in as close as he could with his protruding stomach in the way. They kissed with gentleness and a happiness in them which could not be contested as anything other than love.

**A/N: I just thought those that wanted to read it could. My Christmas present to you. Second, about the content. I know I abandoned the cute film canon moment outside of the mountain between Aragorn and Legolas, but I swore I would work of the book canon timeline. Besides, I compensated by giving you the rest of the snippet. This chapter is VERY fluffy, sorry. But fluff makes the world go round. My world anyway. It had a bit of plot!!!**

**Next chapter, I deviate from the Aragorn saving Eowyn thing, cos I had a better idea. OH I HAVE A VIDEO I MADE FOR YOU GUYS!!! **www dot youtube dot com / watch ?vtqzuNO2G9Q** thought I look really bad that day. After the question mark is all one. Remove spaces, replace "dot" with "."**

**OH also, I wanted to say that I'm very excited that Peter Jackson will be directing the hobbit movies. Unfortunaly, my Legolas wishes for there to be more elves, Less Elrond in the last homely house, no dwarves etc. He also thinks that little Estel should be toddling around Rivendell, and that he should be seen in Thranduil's palace, because that is where he lives.**


	15. Mixed Feelings

Noon found Aragorn leading a procession of able bodied men around the city to the places where they were needed most. He was providing as many as were logically needed, but no less than two, just in case. Rocks needed to be moved, the injured that had not been taken to the Healing Houses had to be lifted, hiding orcs had to be exterminated. It was not just the living that had to be taken care of, either: the dead had to be divided into three groups outside of the city. They built a pyre for the orcs, and graves for the human dead, from both Rohan and Gondor. A huge party of soldiers had been sent to sort out the battle field.

He was grateful for Legolas' warm hand at the small of his back, where pain was shooting up from a combination of riding for days and fighting hard. Right now, he could not care what the city thought; he had sacrificed enough for them. There was no way he would give up his husband or his child. Legolas and Aragorn were a couple, and that was what mattered.

Legolas did not speak, just let Aragorn order the men. As they neared the lower levels of the city, a woman approached them, her head bowed.

"My Lords," she whispered. "I beg for your help. My son, he is trapped under a beam. Please, grant him help. He is my only child." As they watched, a tear fell from her eye and hit the ground.

At once Aragorn sent two men to help, and turned to speak to the mother. "How old is your son?"

"Just thirteen summers," the woman said. "He was protecting us from the orcs when the building collapsed."

"So young," breathed Legolas, so that only Aragorn could hear him.

_There were younger at Rohan, _Aragorn reminded him.

Frowning, Legolas sent, _And it should never have come to that there, either._

"Will you thank him for serving his country, please, mother? We could not have accomplished it without the help of every soldier," Aragorn said.

"Of course my Lord, thank you my Lord," said the mother.

Suddenly, Aragorn felt worried as one of the soldiers who he had sent to free the child approached with a bleak look on his face.

"Lord Aragorn," the soldier muttered, out of hearing range of the woman. "We freed the boy, but he does not look good. He may lose his legs. My partner's taken him to the Healing Houses."

"Very well," said Aragorn, his thoughts racing. "Are there a lot of injured there?"

"They are overflowing," he said. "The Healers are trying to deal with more people than ever before."

Aragorn turned to his husband, saying, "This is the last circle, very few remain here. It is structural work, nothing that cannot wait. Food and shelter need to be organised, but you can do that with ease. If they need every Healer, we can provide them with at least three others: Elladan, Elrohir, and myself."

Understanding at once, Legolas asked, "Do you want me to organise the rest of the men?"

"Please."

"Of course," said Legolas, and pressed a quick kiss to Aragorn's cheek. "I will find you there."

000

Aragorn surveyed the room in slight horror. It was disorganisation beyond anything he had ever seen. Elladan and Elrohir stood beside him, obviously thinking the same thing. This was chaos. There were injured lying in every available space, weeping women and children by them.

"Half the city is here," gasped Aragorn, aghast. "The women and children, they should not be here. They would be more use helping outside. And are these people so untrained in Healing that everyone must come here?"

"Do they come here for every tincture and elixir?" Elladan muttered.

Grimly, Aragorn turned to a young looking, female novice Healer, who was hurrying along with a basket of bandage linen. He grabbed her arm. "Take me to the Head Healer here," he ordered. When the girl looked a little frightened, he added, "Please."

The girl, seeing that he was neither unruly nor injured, hurried forwards and said, "This way my Lords."

They filed past the hordes, picking their way between those that lay there, but were stopped by a portly man, wrapped in a thick, brown fur coat. He had a small cut on his forehead, but nothing more. "Where do you think you are going? Pushing to the front of the queue. I saw you earlier, ordering people about. Why is Lord Denethor not leading us? That is his place, not yours."

"Let me by, please sir, people need my help," Aragorn softly said, and made a move to brush past him, but the man blocked his way with a chunky arm.

"Do you not understand me? I need to see a Healer before you. I am bleeding and have been waiting. I am a fur merchant, and a personal friend of Lord Denethor. You are just a soldier, and have a canker that can obviously wait."

Aragorn gasped. This fur merchant thought that his baby was a growth, but the child kicked reassuringly inside him. Concealing his anger, Aragorn said, "I am a Healer, and you are not severely injured or a soldier. Were you hiding in your dear Lord Denethor's Halls? For he is dead, by his own hands. Now excuse me." Followed by his brothers, he stepped past the fur merchant and left him in shock.

As they followed the timid, silent girl, who had not said much, Elladan leant forwards and murmured, "Well handled little brother. I would not have kept my calm as you did."

"What makes you think that I am calm?" hissed Aragorn. He could not help but wonder how many other attacks like that he would have to endure, and how many it would take to drive him out. Part of him had wanted to physically hit the man, yet another had been urging him to flee, but those parts of him were always pushed aside.

"He was wrong to speak to you like that," said a small voice, which they barely heard. With a start, Aragorn realised it was the novice Healer. "He is a stuck up snob who wanted to be involved with everything. He would rather die than fight, really. And that does not look like a growth, it looks like a pregnancy, where you not of the male persuasion."

The twins raised their eyebrows at each other, bemused at the sudden speech. Aragorn looked at her calculatingly and, after a pause, asked, "What is your name?"

"I am Elocin, daughter of the Warden here, and my mother works as a midwife," she said in a soft voice. When she noticed that they were all staring at her as they climbed a flight of stairs, she added, "If it pleases you my Lords," and ducked her head nervously.

They paused outside a door when Aragorn said, "Give me your hand, Elocin."

In humour, Elladan and Elrohir raised their eyebrows once more, but Elocin put her hand in Aragorn's and he placed it on the swell of his stomach, where his child's tiny foot was pounding against his skin.

"My Lord," she gasped, "You are with child, but you are surely male."

"Indeed I am."

"Forgive me but are you. . .there is an old legend which says that men of Numenor can bear children."

Aragorn nodded and said, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am Elendil's heir and carry Isilduir's sword at my belt. The child in my womb is that of my husband, and will one day take the name of Elendil's heir."

Elocin swept a curtsy. "We are honoured. My father will be honoured to see you. He read the same paper I did about male pregnancy. It is fascinating."

"Right now, I feel that I would be most useful Healing, my brothers also," Aragorn said.

Together with the Warden, the sons of Elrond healed many of the Gondor people, though they could not save them all. Yet, many of the fatally wounded's families appreciated the Healers removing their pain. Most importantly to some, the heir of Elendil was good enough to treat them personally. Elocin had spoken to her mother, who had eagerly spread the information. Like fire, murmurs of the pregnant heir spread.

000

As he let the men rest and take a drink from a well, Legolas' sensitive ears picked up the sound of his husband's name being spoken in a whisper.

"They say that Lord Aragorn, the one who led us, that he is Elendil's heir. The bump at his stomach is a pregnancy," one of the Gondor soldiers said.

"It looks like he is expecting a child, like my wife did when she was," said a Rohan warrior. "But I do not understand why it appeared so suddenly. That could only be magic."

"He was pregnant," said a Dunedan who was sitting with them. "He confided this in us before, and proved it to us. He has always been our leader and has always been the heir of Elendil."

Legolas smiled at that and continued to listen to various conversations. He found that the main topic was his husband. Gimli sat munching on bread at his side, oblivious.

"They say that the blonde was the one. . ."

"The one he rode in with? The one that is leading us now?"

"I know, they're all outsiders coming in to seize control. He doesn't look human."

"The blonde? He's not. He's an elf. There are far more of them in the West. The shadow from the East purged these lands of them."

"They fear it."

Shuddering, Legolas looked up to where he could see the fires of Mount Doom, where the storm was heaviest. They would be living in Mordor's shadow if they stayed in Gondor. He closed his eyes and pushed away the memories of the tales of the creation of orcs from elves. They were told as tales to scare elflings into good behaviour, but the adult elves would always share sad glances. It always hurt to remember that the creatures as hideous as Sauron's heart were in fact their kin.

More conversation caught his ears.

"It is still sorcery."

"Some would say that normal pregnancy is a type of magic also."

"Do we really want an elf on the throne to a human city?

"It's better than no Lord, no King. We cannot function with a born leader, we all know this."

"Battle is lost without a single mind in control."

"But an elf? They are a dying race. They are all leaving this Earth and leaving us to fight on our own."

"Not at Helms Deep. They fought for us then, and they had very little at stake."

"The pregnancy is proof that he is our King."

"Lord Faramir should lead us, but he is on the verge of death they say."

"I was at the Houses of Healing and they are saying that Lord Aragorn was tending him. If he dies it would mean that we would be totally dependant on Lord Aragorn, with our last Steward dead."

"Aragorn is a brilliant Healer, if anyone could save the Steward, it would be him."

"If anyone had a motive to kill Lord Faramir, it would be him."

"Aragorn would never do that! I have been under his command for years and he has never led us astray."

"Yet."

"There is a rumour saying he ordered Lord Denethor's death."

"How could he? We were on a boat."

Legolas sighed and turned to Gimli. "Aragorn's, and therefore, _my_ destiny is being discussed as we speak."

Gimli raised his eyes from the small chunk of bread he was eating and asked, "So what do you want? And Aragorn?"

"Whatever keeps us together," confessed Legolas quietly, "But Aragorn I think would prefer a small house in the middle of nowhere, to the high profile life of King."

"Why do you not take him away then?" Gimli queried.

"Because Gondor should choose whether they want a King or not."

Harshly, Gimli growled, "That is far too noble for any good to come of it."

"We do not care."

000

When Aragorn and Legolas finally got away from the crowds of other people demanding things of them at every moment, it was at dinner in a hastily set up soup kitchen. Many men, women and children were dining there. Legolas had been waiting patiently for about half an hour when Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir walked in, looking ragged. Legolas rose to greet him at once. He took one look at Aragorn's pale face, sagged shoulders and dulled eyes and pushed a bowl of soup into his hands and led him out of the kitchen. Elladan and Elrohir collapsed into seats and Gimli stood to fetch them food.

Aragorn and Legolas walked out hand in hand, amidst renewed muttering, but it did not matter to them. It took too much energy to care.

"I want to get out of the city," said Aragorn in a whisper. "Can we get out of the city walls?"

"Of course," replied Legolas as they exited the kitchen and trotted down the stairs. There were fewer people around now and he raised his voice to a normal level as he added, "You look exhausted, melda-nin."

"You do not look as regal as normal either, my Prince," Aragorn said, brutally honest.

Legolas just smiled.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the gates and Legolas asked, "Honestly though, are you alright?"

"I am tired beyond belief. I had forgotten how much people asked of leaders," said Aragorn. "The Dúnedain are not very demanding, in comparison."

They came out of the gates and leant their backs against the stone walls in a part free from rubble, and sat on the burnt ashes of what once was grass. Shoulder to shoulder they sat, and Legolas wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and asked, "What did the people say to you?"

As he spooned soup into his mouth, Aragorn said, "They speak behind my back, so that I cannot hear. But some, most often women, praise me, some give me disgusted looks, or were right out aggressive towards me."

At once, Legolas was alert. "Did they hurt you? Aragorn look at me, speak honestly, did they hurt you?"

"No meleth," said Aragorn soothingly, "You would have felt any pain through the bond, do not fret so."

"I heard the men talking," said Legolas as he lent back. "We are the main topic of conversation."

"How blessed are we," groaned Aragorn, and he put down his now empty soup bowl so that he could lean his head against his husband's shoulder.

Softly, Legolas said, "There are equal numbers of people who love us and who hate us, and Gimli has taken to calling me Queen."

"That does not make sense," Aragorn said with a wry chuckle, "I am the once carrying a child."

"Ah, but I am the pretty one," joked Legolas. "And you are heir to a Kingship."

"As are you. But what shall we call you then?" asked Aragorn. "King's consort? Prince of. . .something? Duke of my heart?"

Laughing, Legolas said, "King's consort sounds good. I am already Prince, it is true. As for Duke of you Heart, does that not sound like something I already knew?"

They sat in quiet silence, enjoying the moment, until a child's cry broke their peace.

"Give it back!" came a young girl's voice. "It is mine, I found it."

"You're just a girl, girls can't handle swords," said a boy.

"We can, we can, and it's only a dagger, not a sword. You're just so small that you can't tell the difference."

"Don't be so mean! Just because I'm younger than you…"

"Shortie, shortie, shortie," the girl teased, but was cut off, her voice changing to a shrill shriek of pain.

At once, Legolas sprang to his feet and raced around the stone wall to where two children were. Aragorn followed at a slower pace. Having picked his way through the rubble with care, Legolas landed lightly on the floor. There he found a small, blonde girl with plaits in her hair, clutching her arm, and a younger boy, about four years old, with a short orc dagger in his chubby hand. The rusty edge had Legolas worried, as he saw that a small trickle of blood was falling from the little girl's arm.

Slowly, he approached and said, "Hey little ones."

The two jumped, and immediately looked scared, but Legolas sank to his knees and smiled at them. "It is alright. I heard you were hurt and I came to help you."

The girl smiled nervously, despite her tears, and said, "My brother cut me."

"Well, that was not like a gentleman," came Aragorn's voice and he joined Legolas on the floor next to the two children.

"This is Aragorn," said Legolas, "He is a Healer. Would you like him to look at your cut? He won't hurt a bit, he has magic in his fingers."

"Really?" she breathed, and held out her hand to the Ranger.

Aragorn grinned at his husband and took the girl's hand in his own, talking to her as he cleaned out her wound to distract her.

In the meantime, Legolas approached the boy. "Now," he said, "It was not brave to hurt someone who was completely defenceless. No knight would do that. So why don't you give me the knife?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," squealed the boy, looking terrified, "And we aren't supposed to talk to strangers. What if mummy caught me talking to you?"

"That is an orc blade," said Legolas, "You do not know where it has been."

"I'm not gonna give it to you. You might stick me." The boy had a tear dibbling down his face. "I said I'm sorry."

Legolas put out a hand. "I know, now why don't you just give me the blade and we can get rid of it and forget."

Hesitantly, the boy moved forwards, hand out, and Legolas nodded encouragingly. But then, as the knife was just inches away, a shout went up from behind the boy, and he dropped it.

"Children, what are you doing down there? Get back here this instant," a high voice ordered.

On instinct, Legolas grabbed the falling knife, only realised how bad an idea that was when a sharp pain shot up his hand, and he let the knife fall with a clatter. Legolas swore at his own idiocy and looked up to find the terrified boy running away towards a bustling figure. Aragorn tied a last know in a handkerchief-turned-bandage on the little girl's arm and followed her to where a woman was standing.

"Mummy, mummy," said the little girl. "This is Aragorn, he made my arm feel better! He has magic fingers."

The woman looked deeply suspicious until Aragorn stepped fully into the light, and he saw his swollen stomach.

"Oh goodness," she gasped. "My Lord! I hope the children have not been bothering you. I will take them away at once! I apologise. . ."

"No, no," Aragorn laughed it off. "We both love children, can you not tell?" He pointed to his stomach and, as the woman chuckled, he said, "And may I introduce Prince Legolas, my husband."

"Charmed," said Legolas, "But if you do not protest, may I steal him away? I had a small accident with the knife your son was playing with." He held up his right hand where a deep cut was.

Shocked, the woman scolded, "Of course, I will leave at once. Picking up things in the gutter like street urchins. For shame, children! And did you hurt your sister? You're going up to bed right now. And bothering Lords like that! And a prince? What is the world coming to?"

She bustled away, herding her children in front.

Legolas and Aragorn turned to each other.

"It has been a day of mixed reactions."

"Mixed reactions indeed," Legolas agreed. "Now would you mind healing my hand? I'm getting blood on my tunic."

**AN: OK I know this wasn't great but the next chapter will be I promise!!! I'm really excited about it, as one person knows :P I've already written part of it. I wanted to portray a wide range of views, which is why I did a lot of reactions with other people, though some people say "Legolas and Aragorn are the only interesting thing. Ignore the others." But whatever. Next chapter is angsty… and then we get to the climax of the story in the one after!!! Giggle**

**Thank you for all your reviews**


	16. Regrets and Fears

"How can he? He was always supposed to be mine, and mine alone! How can you have ruined this for us?" Arwen demanded, her voice shrill. "You were supposed to bargain with him, the sword of Elendil for my love."

"He knows you want him, and he chose Legolas. There was nothing else I could do," Elrond sighed. "And Legolas is fiercely protective, and even possessive of Aragorn."

Arwen sunk into a window bay. "Maybe we could find a way to exploit that . . ."

"Maybe you should just give up now. They are having a child together, nothing will split them," said Elrond quietly. "I have had a long ride to think about it and . . ."

"Give up?" Arwen shrieked. "I have given up so much already. I sacrificed my immortality for this."

Elrond stood angrily. "Do not talk to me of sacrifices. I have lost three of my sons for what I realise now is a fool's mission. When he thought I was a threat, Legolas defended Aragorn. Not many have the courage to fight me. Elladan and Elrohir always chose the right cause, and openly defied me." Elrond's face softened. "And he was carrying my grandchild, maybe the only grandchild I will have. Do not talk to me about sacrifices."

Recoiling, Arwen spat, "A bastard child."

"They married. Your grandparents married them."

"And they can divorce them," said Arwen, a bite in her voice. Her tone turned suddenly pleading as she said, "This is about my happiness. You want me to be happy, don't you Ada? He is the one thing I chose."

"Leave me alone for a time," said Elrond softly. "I need to spend some time thinking." He looked straight into Arwen's face as he said this, and was reminded how similar she look to CelebríanWhat would she have done? Arwen turned on her heel and swept out, leaving him alone.

What would my beloved Celebrían have done? Elrond thought. She would have wanted the rift splitting the family to be healed as soon as possible. Like this, everyone is suffering. Elrond knew his losses, but he began to think of the others in this mess. Elladan and Elrohir were cut off from their father, and they had not been so separated in years. Aragorn — Elrond's heart lurched as he thought of him — had been distraught. He had always tried hard to please his foster father, and Elrond had pushed him so hard for a perfection that could never be achieved by a mortal. Aragorn was carrying a huge burden, and most of it had been placed there by Elrond.

He had said that he would always be there for his children, but now he had abandoned three of them and his grandchild.

This grandchild, he sighed, who may eventually grow up to inherit the kingdoms of both Eryn Galen and the White city. Elrond buried his head in his hands. As far as he could see, there was no way to make Aragorn and Legolas split up. Fifty years was a long time to be together, even for elves. It was no casual romance, just as they had said. For a Numenorean, half a century was a quarter of a life.

It saddened him that the couple felt that they had to hide the child and their relationship. And then he had added proof to their fears by reacting in exactly the way they so obviously dreaded. He could remember how much help Celebrían had craved from her family and friends. Running through those that Aragorn called his friends, Elrond realised that there were precious few. He knew that most of the Dúnedain were more similar to colleagues than friends; just a few of the Leaders were close enough to be called friends. And then there was Gandalf, Legolas and then Aragorn's brothers, and his father. Those were the few closest to Aragorn's heart, the ones mostly in his confidence. He had tried to take Legolas away from him, and the Mirkwood elf was obviously closest to him.

And then he had left.

Elrond wondered about Arwen, because he did not want her to have to die. She was his favourite, and would always be his young, sweet girl. Nothing could change that. She could love another, she had loved others before.

Or she could sail. He would be leaving for Valinor before long. The questions were when and how, and both answers relied on Aragorn, in part. He could be fleeing Sauron's persecution, or he could be leaving knowing that Middle Earth was at peace. All elves could find peace at Valinor.

He knew that she was waiting outside the door for him.

"Arwen," he called. "Come here please."

"Yes Ada," she walked in and sat opposite him. "What were you thinking about?"

Studying her, he saw how pale she looked. She was dying. She had given up her immortality, hoping to ensnare Aragorn, but instead she as dying of it. If he thought about it, there was nothing he could do for her anymore, except send her to the Undying Land.

"I was thinking of Aragorn," He told her. "I can not leave my children suffering."

"No!" Arwen exclaimed, her eyes darting furiously.

Swiftly, Elrond took her cold hands between his own. "I have only a year or so left here on Middle Earth, maybe not even that. You can leave these shores whenever you wish. New ships can be made. Aragorn moves around all the time, and does not have many people who are true to support him. I should be there for him."

000

"Make way for Lord Aragorn and Lord Faramir, Leaders of Gondor! Make way!" came the cry, and the heavy doors of the throne room were pushed open. Shrouded in sunlight, Aragorn stepped in, pushing a pale Faramir in front. The steward sat in a light wooden chair, with two wheels. Noise from outside showed the city rejoicing, for the Leader they trusted had woken. They had no doubt that the city would be put to rights.

Moving closer to the gathered people, Aragorn said, "My friends, may I introduce Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." To Faramir he said, "You know Gandalf of course."

The wizard smiled at the young man, as Faramir said, "I believe I partly have you to thank for my life. I am sorry that my father's madness hurt so many."

"No one was hurt more than you," said Gandalf. "I am sorry too, that I could not stay his madness in time. It must be hard for you, to have lost so much whilst still so young."

Faramir's voice turned cold. "I do not wish to speak of that. What is done is done."

Swiftly, Aragorn moved on, "This is Eomer, King of Rohan to be."

Eomer bowed. Unable to reciprocate, Faramir bobbed his head.

"These are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond from Rivendell."

The twins waved, at ease wherever they were and whoever they were with.

"Gimli son of Gloin."

The dwarf nodded.

"Ráhlin, so on Ráhklan, my deputy of Captain of the Western Dúnedain. No representatives of the Eastern Dúnedain are present, for they are meeting with the rest of the West to decide on the course of action they will take after Sauron is gone. This may be the only chance they get for this talk."

Ráhlin bowed deeply.

"And of course, Legolas Thranduillion of Mirkwood, my husband."

Legolas was perched on a table, and so inclined his head in a stately fashion. He wrapped his arms around Aragorn's midsection when he came over to stand by him.

Aragorn did not mind, and nodded for Gandalf to start.

"Friends," the Istari said, "We have kept the enemy off our lands for now, and retaken Ithilin, but he will return. Sauron's troops will mass against us again and again, until the race of man is extinguished. Our hope lies on the shoulders of one very small hobbit, in danger in that fiery land."

"It is luck keeping him alive now," said Faramir bitterly, "If he still _is_ alive."

Coolly, Aragorn said, "We would know if he was dead, because he would have been found. If he had been found, Sauron would advance on us himself. He would regain form."

"You can not know that," bit Faramir.

Aragorn flushed. "I can. I have seen it."

Sharply, Gimli interrupted. "The question with importance now is how we help him."

"Sauron will be searching for them," said Elladan. "Nothing else will be occupying his mind."

"So we give him something else with which to occupy it," said Gandalf.

Legolas' arms tightened around Aragorn as the human answered. "We should go out and meet him head on. We should fight."

"No!" whispered Legolas, but Aragorn shushed him as Faramir spoke.

"None of the soldiers will want to fight again so soon after this last battle, and not many of them are fit enough. It would be a pointless waste of Gondor lives."

"Not just Gondorians would be fighting, Steward. Rohan also lost many lives, but we will not stop defending what is rightfully ours," Eomer said. "We came to your aid, but you did not come to ours. The Mordor troops will return. There is no doubt of that in my mind."

Aragorn interrupted. "Sauron knows that the heir of Elendil walks again, and he fears this. He would take this threat seriously."

"If we put you at the head of an army, Sauron would bring his full force to defeat you," Elrohir said.

"It is a fool's mission," said Legolas hoarsely. "We may keep Sauron occupied for a time, but what happens after that? We all die. And you would die first, Aragorn."

Gandalf spoke harshly. "We have to see the larger picture: the rest of Middle Earth. That is what we have to look at. It will fall if we do not stand."

Turning to Ráhlin, Aragorn asked. "What do you think of this plan, mellon?"

"We stand by you always."

"Melda?" Aragorn asked Legolas, "If we leave, do you follow?"

"It is the same for me," Legolas said. "We follow your orders."

000

The next day, whilst in the Houses of Healing, Aragorn felt a detached wave of sorrow flow through him. He knew at once that the sadness was his husband's. As calmly as possible, he finished resetting a leg, and walked towards the chambers that they shared. He had become used to the shouts he received in the street, but most were positive.

As he entered their room, he found Legolas on a chair, hunched over a desk, his shoulders shaking. Quietly, Aragorn walked over and began to rub Legolas' tense back. Leaning over, he whispered, "Speak to me melda. What is troubling you?"

Legolas shivered under his touch and, eyes closed, took several deep breaths. "I did not wish for you to see me like this," he said, iron control making his voice steady. Hastily, he brushed away tears.

"I have seen you like this before," Aragorn said softly. "Why should you hide it from me?"

"Upsetting you could harm the child."

"And feeling your heart cry out for comfort harms me," Aragorn pointed out, "Because you have no one else you would accept comfort from here, do you?" He was speaking this sudden realisation out loud with sadness, when Legolas hid his head in his arms and began to sob once more.

"Do not worry for me," choked Legolas. "Just leave."

Aragorn felt shocked. "And leave you alone like this? You have been the strong one throughout this pregnancy. There is nothing wrong with me turning back into the strong one when you are in need. Come over here meleth, come sit with me." He took Legolas by the hand and let him over to the bed so that he could hold him properly. He sat against the headboard, legs outstretched, Legolas curled up to him, burying his fair face against Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn's arms encircled his lover as he cried, and the human murmured, "You should not hold your feeling inside like this. It makes you ill. Speak to me."

It took Legolas a moment, but eventually he said bleakly, "We are going to fight again, and it will be another battle full of worry and fear. Nothing seems to go right for us and sometimes, sometimes I just want to run away from it all."

"We all feel like this," Aragorn said, "Though we know we can not." He stroked the ends of Legolas' long hair as he spoke, and felt the lithe body trembling. The waves of sorrow emanating off the one he loved were almost painful.

"That is because we will always be fighting and we will never be able to be fully alone," said Legolas miserably. "And if you are King — and that seems like the most likely course if you survive — then we will never be able to get away."

Feeling slightly confused, Aragorn said, "You have comforted me about this before, Legolas. You would not break down if this is all. There must be something else for you to be so upset."

"My hand hurts, and I can not hold a bow."

"Legolas, do not take me for a fool."

Half to himself, Legolas whispered, "I wish Atar was here."

"I wish he was here for you too. Then you would not be the only elf here. The nearest you can get are my half elven brothers, but they are with me in the Houses of Healing most of the time."

Legolas closed his eyes and, were it not for the salty tear seeping from under his lids, one would have thought him asleep. Aragorn let him rest there for a while, knowing how the rhythmic motion of his chest breathing could soothe his husband when he was distressed. It had worked in the past. They sat in silence, Aragorn listening to the hustle and bustle from outside until he decided to speak.

"Please melda, I know perfectly well that you would not get this upset if your only concern were these little things. I do not want to press you, but I wish that you would trust me. I know things are building up, but will you tell me what it is truly?"

Wordlessly, Legolas just shook his head.

Gently, Aragorn slid his hand down to hold Legolas' but found it clenched tightly into a fist that his probing fingers could not open. "Legolas, my love," murmured Aragorn, "What is in your hand?"

Again, Legolas shook his head, and his hand tightened, his knuckles turning white. Fear started to build inside Aragorn: part of him did not want to know what was written on the parchment, but another part did. He knew that by reading the sheet he would be able to help his husband, though anything Legolas wanted to hide from him would be something to dread. With firmness that he could not bring himself to feel, Aragorn said, "Please Legolas, please give me the paper. Let me know what is on it, meleth."

With great reluctance, Legolas released the paper into Aragorn's waiting had, and turned away from him. "It will not be good for you to read that letter. It is one of three. The other two I have already burned," was all he muttered and proceeded to wipe at the tears on his face.

A numbness took over Aragorn's body as he read the letter, masking the agony and fear that threatened to ripple through him. As he got to the last paragraph, he felt arms wrap softly around him. He shuddered as he finished reading the letter, and viciously crumpled it up, throwing it to the floor. Protectively, he clasped his arms around his large stomach.

"I will not let anything happen," murmured Legolas, though his voice shook. Aragorn could tell he was automatically trying to help him.

"How could someone say something like that? All I am trying to do is help," said the horrified Ranger.

He felt tender hands run down his sides as Legolas told him, "The Dúnedain can stay closer to you, and I can too. No one will get at us."

Aragorn realised with a shock that there were tears falling down his face. "Why can we not just leave, Legolas, if people hate us? It would be safer."

"Because you promised that you would try," said Legolas sadly, "You called it your duty, and it is. They trust you to lead them. You can not leave them alone and shepherd-less even if what is threatened comes true."

"I'm sorry," gasped Aragorn. "This is not fair on you. I just needed to know . . . and now you are looking after me once more. Come here." Aragorn pulled his lover into a tight embrace, made slightly difficult by his swollen abdomen. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," ordered Legolas into his husband's soft hair, and he gently moved Aragorn down so that he human was lying on his back and Legolas was curled up by his side. They did not let go of each other. Legolas spoke again in a whisper. "You must relax. Just forget everything awful for now, and stay with me whilst we can be together."

They spoke no more, for nothing else needed to be said. They just lay there, comforting each other with small kisses and strokes.

A stray breeze caught the crumpled up note on the floor, and rolled in into the open fire. The words blackened and crumbled into ash, but the words were still imprinted on the couple's minds.

_False King,_

_Have you lost someone close to you? Your soul mate? Your only child? Have you ever felt so ripped apart and alone that you want to die, but you know you can not? I feel this every day of my life now because the people who rule this city made wrong decisions. Now you are forcing us off to fight again, and more people will die, and more families will feel agonizing loss because of you and your actions. This is where I come in, because you should have a share of the pain you are inflicting on this country. You should lose one you love, or maybe two would be a better number. Why should I have to choose? I can break both portions of your heart, and leave you a shattered shell. When you die of a broken heart, or take your own life to avoid the pain of it all, none will call it murder, but you and I will know better. I broke you by stealing away your child and whore of an elf._

_You can not look around your shoulder, because I could be anywhere. I could be assigned to be your protection, to cook your food, and you will not know. You will all die._

**A/N: I'm sorry I know I'm an evil author! But, I hope you liked it. Your reviews are so encouraging, I love them so much. When I'm feeling down, and I'm down quite a lot at the moment, and I find a positive review in my inbox it cheers me up immensely.**


	17. Birth

The speeches were done, the gates were open. All he could do was wait. He was proud of Aragorn, no matter how much he, Legolas, hated the fact that his husband was in danger once more. He watched Aragorn's head flitting around as he kept a sharp look out for the first signs of attack.

With worry and confusion, Legolas wondered what Aragorn was planning as the human stepped forwards, a glint in his eye as he glanced back, and whispered, "For Frodo."

An almighty cry went up as he charged, and the rest of the army followed in a rush. In a moment, they were upon the horde of orcs, and Legolas shot arrow after arrow from his quiver, taking down many of the monsters. But he did not count them. This was no longer a game. The battle literally raged. There was fury in the orc's eyes, and a rage of passion in the company. Most of the company were fighting to protect the home that they loved, but the Fellowship fought for the hobbit that they loved.

Before long, Legolas drew his two longest knives from his back and use those to fight instead of the arrows, which were cumbersome and ungainly at such a short range. Slice after slice he went, the elven steel glinting with a fiery light as it danced.

His eyes were often on Aragorn, who combined elvish skill and human strength when he fought. His pregnancy did distract him and hinder his technique to an extent, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Legolas made sure that he stayed close, remembering his promises. He noticed that Elladan and Elrohir were never far either, and with Aragorn being eight and a half months pregnant he was grateful for that. He had noticed them watching the Ranger studiously in recent days, watching for any signs of labour. Their presence was a blessing.

A sharp stab of dread and fear went through him, as he heard a Nazgûl cry. For elves in particular, it was a torturous sound. It was the sound of black evil. But then something combated that creeping, impenetrable shadow of fear: the sound of an eagle. The call rang over the battle and gave hope to all. He chanced a glance up at the magnificent birds and was shocked at how much the huge winged creatures resembled those in stories. The description of their majesty had not been wrong. They were Kings of the air. If he was to die, he was glad to have seen them in flight. Not many had.

Suddenly, he was distracted by pain flowing through the bond from Aragorn. With a cry, he turned to see his husband fall to the ground. At once, he began to fight his way through the swarms of orcs, desperate to get to him. He was shouting something, and only later he realised what he had been calling. In elvish, he had cried, "Melda-nin, melda-nin, you must get up! You must get up, meleth!" Legolas knew that the human had fallen on his stomach and was filled with the same dread he had experienced when the Nazgûl were present, though they had flown away. He was panicking, his mind in so many places he could not count, as he saw the cave troll approaching his beloved, who had just managed to stagger upright.

But when Legolas was only mere yards away, Aragorn was shoved back down onto the ground, a huge foot covering his chest and stomach.

"No!" screamed Legolas. He was gasping for breath, in fear. He could not lose Aragorn here, the one he lived for.

Yet then a shriek sounded, one that made him wince visibly, his highly sensitive ears protesting. It hurt him, but also hurt the troll standing on his lover, who fled at the sound of it. Many of the fighters, orc and human alike, froze at the sound. This enabled Legolas to get to his lover.

"Aragorn, Aragorn," he whispered, "Melda-nin, look at me." The human's breath was coming in ragged gasps, and his silver eyes were wide with fear.

After a moment, he met Legolas' eyes. He was trembling, and Legolas' arms encircled him tightly. "My . . . my water broke," Aragorn hoarsely said. "I think . . . Legolas I think I'm having the baby. It's hurting," he choked.

The moment he got over the shock, he raised the shivering human to his feet. "Elladan! Elrohir!" yelled Legolas. The battlefield had gone silent as a rumble filled their ears. The tower was failing and the volcano was erupting violently behind them, but his voice carried. "I need you, Aragorn needs you!"

This spurred action in the twins, and they fought their way through the crowds. "What is it?" they asked distractedly, half watching the fall of Sauron.

"Aragorn's in labour," said Legolas, trying desperately not to lost control of his voice and show his panic, "It has started."

"Grab a horse," gasped Elladan. "We must get you to the camp."

Legolas guided Aragorn forwards, murmuring. "It will be fine meleth. We will get you to a safe place."

They pushed their way through the crowds of fighters, who were mesmerised by Sauron's fall. When they got to the horses, Legolas leapt on to a sturdy bay and pulled Aragorn up in front of him. Elladan and Elrohir grabbed their own horses.

As they galloped away from the battlefields there were several cries of confusion, but they were ignored. People could not understand why the King-to-be was fleeing, and Legolas knew instinctively that they would pay for leaving soldiers behind, but Aragorn could not help them if he was giving birth.

The Ranger was tense between Legolas' arms, and the elf knew from the bond that he was battling with pain.

"You will be fine," Legolas told him gently, though he was not sure he believed that himself. "The baby will be fine too." Please Elbereth, he prayed, say I speak the truth.

"It should not have started like this," said Aragorn, "We were supposed to be safe when I had the child. And the troll," he shuddered, "The troll started the labour. This is not the way I should be."

"I am sure that the child was not damaged. The troll was barely on you before it fled. The baby is developed enough to be born," he pressed a light kiss to Aragorn's temple. "All will be well."

But Aragorn was still worried and protesting. "I can not bear a child now. The soldiers . . ."

Sternly, Legolas asked, "Aragorn, how do you propose going to help them if you are about to give birth?"

"Make it stop," pleaded Aragorn. "Make the twins find a way to . . ."

Legolas could hear the fear rising in his husband's voice, and gently said, "Aragorn, do not be afraid. The twins will help you deliver our child safely. You are in the best of hands."

"I am scared."

"We are here for you."

000

When they got to the camp, Elladan and Elrohir swept Aragorn into one of the Healer's tents, with strict instructions for Legolas not to follow. The elf understood why, though he had hoped that the twins would be lenient. Apparently not, he thought, as Elrohir patiently explained what Legolas already knew. It was not proper in either elven or Gondorian culture for a husband to be present at a birth; that knowing Aragorn, he would probably lash out at Legolas for putting him through pain. Legolas knew everything about that, though he had wanted to be there to comfort his husband and he had promised Aragorn he would not leave him alone, as Elrohir and Elladan might do.

Gloomily, he tried to busy himself by alerting those who had stayed in the camp that the soldiers would be returning soon, but they did not want his help. They were mostly women, and Legolas felt out of place giving instructions as an elven prince. So Legolas was forced to wallow in concern for his lover, whilst wandering through the camp. Eventually, he just sat on a barrel, waiting for the soldiers. A constant throbbing at his temples made him aware always of Aragorn's pain. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, praying to anything that would listen for Aragorn and the child's safety. It was very hard to be patient and the three hours he spent waiting seemed like the longest of his life.

At last, though, a thin but long file of men came over the valley's rise, and Legolas stood to organise them. The file's leader, Eomer, joined him. There was no sign of Gandalf. Legolas directed those carrying the severely injured to the Healer's tents, those with dead to the camp's border where a burial site was being set up by those who looked most able and alert. The weariest he sent to be first in line for food so they could rest, and the remainder he divided between caring for horses, assisting those in the cooking pavilion and being sent to guard posts around the camp.

Merry and Pippin came near the back of the column, looking pale and miserable. Legolas knew their concern was probably for Frodo and Sam, but he had little knowledge of the remainder of the battle. He knew only that the tower had fallen, Sauron was gone and that Mount Doom was erupting, also that the orcs had been swallowed up by the ground or fled. He knelt by the hobbit's sides.

"Do you wish to go back to the tents or be kept busy?" he asked them. He could not summon the strength needed to comfort and soothe them, and so instead gave them options.

"Frodo would want us to help," said Merry, attempting to look resolute.

Pippin nodded his agreement, so Legolas pointed to the Healer's tents. "Over there the Healers have a lot on their hands. They need small people, who will not hinder them by taking up space, to assist by fetching the bandages and salves they need to heal. You would be perfect runners for them."

Without another word, the two hobbits walked off towards the tents, and Legolas turned to find a dwarf looking up at him.

"Gimli," Legolas said. "Would you look after Pippin and Merry, please? If they get upset take them to our tent."

The dwarf just frowned at him, and Legolas saw a flicker of the feared dwarvish temper on his face. He braced himself as Gimli said, "You couldn't spare them a portion of sympathy? They think their best friend is dead, and you abandoned us, and then their feelings! Why did the cold elf that first met me in Rivendell come back?"

Shortly, Legolas said, "When I found I could not help my birthing husband, who I will always put first."

"That doesn't mean you have to just order everyone around in such a high and mighty way. The men already think that elves have hearts of stone."

"I do not have the energy to try, Gimli, let them think what they will," sighed Legolas, rubbing his forehead. It was not just pain anymore, but sorrow, fear and slight frustration as well.

Gimli's harsh expression softened slightly, and he turned away to follow the hobbits.

Taking in a ragged breath, to try and calm down, Legolas turned to face the last mass of men returning from the fight. They were all dressed in grey: they were the Dúnedain. Facing them, Legolas covered his heart with his hand and bowed his head.

"Hannon le," he said, and gestured for them to go past. He did not ask them to do anything, because he knew that they would do exactly what was needed. They all filed past with nods in his direction, but the last one stopped and pulled off his hood. Ráhlin stood before Legolas, looking pale, with streaks of tears on his face. Hearing Gimli's accusing words echo in his head, Legolas gently asked, "What ails you?"

"You were not there. You did not see the dead. There were many," Ráhlin said, his voice cracking.

Legolas knew that he was about to be told that one of the Dúnedain were dead, and he was slightly surprised. Aragorn's fighters were superb warriors, exquisitely trained. Softly he asked, "Who died, Ráhlin?"

"This folly took Hartha from me. He was only young, so young. He took a blade meant for me."

Inwardly, Legolas sighed. He knew there would be fatalities, and that the soldiers would blame Aragorn. He did not want Ráhlin to be like that, "I am sorry Ráhlin, so sorry. All I can say is that you should not mourn, but remember all the good things he did and said with you."

"Hartha had a phrase. He said 'love and devotion should never be abandoned.' It's about loyalty. We are still loyal to Aragorn. I will not abandon the one I have devoted my life's service to," the Dúnedain raised his eyes to look behind Legolas and continued, "But not everyone shares in this philosophy." He walked away, looking forlorn. The phrase "never be abandoned" made Legolas feel a burst of guilt, but this was cut off by a large, too-strong hand landing roughly on Legolas' shoulder. He was spin around to face a mob of burly soldiers. They all looked furious.

"Can I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms to surreptitiously loosen the blades tied to his arms.

"We fought at Lord Aragorn's request," spat the one holding him. "Where is he? You high and mighty foreigners left us without a leader."

Quietly, Legolas said, "Please release me and I will explain."

"So you can run away again? I think not," snarled one, who had a bandage wrapped around his head.

Lifting his chin slightly to accommodate for the fingers that were getting nearer to his throat, Legolas said, "I had to take Aragorn away."

The group bridled furiously. "It was you that took him?"

"Elves," growled one.

Legolas fought to hide the fire of fury in his eyes as he coolly spoke. "Release me and I will explain otherwise I will be forced to hurt you and my husband will not be pleased at me for hurting his soldiers. I will not answer anything more until you let me go."

There was a burst of rough laughter, but the large hands on his shoulder moved to his throat and lifted him easily off his feet. The ogre-like owner of the hands brought Legolas closed to his grotesque face, and hissed, "Is that a threat?"

Faster than lightening, Legolas whipped out the two knives and drew them across the sensitive, exposed skin of the man's wrists. A spurt of scarlet blood and a roar exploded from the man, and he dropped Legolas back down.

"Is there anyone else?" demanded Legolas, and the group drew back, looking cowed. The injured man had fallen to the ground. Legolas continued, "I am not defenceless, know that now. I will tell you this though; Aragorn was in great pain, because his time to birth had come. That is why we left. He did not wish to leave you, but he is more help to you if he is safe and giving birth to Elendil's heir. That is why we left. You can tell your friends this. I will not repeat myself. Someone take this man to the Healers."

He walked away, wondering if he had done the right thing. When the column had arrived, no one had challenged him. They were weary, injured, mourning the dead, yet celebrating the victory. The only reason they had accepted orders was because Eomer stood behind his as he gave them, and half of the soldiers were from Rohan. He was gaining control of his temper, as a cry of his name forced him to turn around.

"Legolas, it is Aragorn," called Elrohir, and it took only these four words to make the elf turn and sprint for the Healer's tent.

000

"Legolas! Elrohir, you found him! Thank Eru," exclaimed Elladan. He took Legolas to one side. "He will not listen to us. We thought we would leave you two alone for a time and that you talk sense into him."

"I will try," said Legolas, and he stepped around the curtain that was giving his husband privacy. Aragorn was curled up on his side, his face screwed up in pain. He was oddly flushed, and his back was rigid with tension. As Legolas knelt by his beloved's head, he barely noticed Elladan and Elrohir's departure. "My love, I hear you have been denying the twin's the ability to do their job. You have not done that for a very long time."

"Legolas!" said Aragorn, opening his eyes and looking up at his husband. "I needed you to be here." His voice was tight.

The elf took Aragorn's hand and told him, "I am here now. Would you please let them look at you?" He could tell that Aragorn was still hesitant and he quietly asked, "Or is there something else?"

"I'm enough of a Healer to know that something is not right," Aragorn said hoarsely. "I do not believe women hurt like this normally."

Laughing nervously, Legolas said, "But Aragorn, the twins said it should be just like a woman would birth."

Aragorn raised haunted eyes. "That is why I do not want them to examine me. I fear what they will find."

"Aragorn, melda, you can not just sit here in pain. Let them look at you and they will help ease your suffering." Then Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Or should I leave you here again? For the twins are sure to make me leave if you do not submit to them."

"No!" said Aragorn. He then grudgingly added, "Please. I will let them look at me."

Legolas grinned, stood, and called to the brothers. "Elladan, Elrohir, he has agreed to submit to any ministrations you may wish."

The twins smirked, eyes glittering with amusement, and entered the cornered off room once more. Aragorn was scowling at them, but the others ignored this. Legolas sat back down at Aragorn's side, and the twins knelt by the Ranger's legs.

"Roll on your back," Elrohir instructed.

Raising his eyes pleadingly, Aragorn silently begged Legolas to stop them.

"Aragorn, behave," Legolas ordered him.

The human sighed and turned onto his back. Immediately, Elladan straddled Aragorn's legs to keep him still, knowing how argumentative he could get, when they were attempting to heal him. "Now stay still," said Elladan, as he pulled up Aragorn's tunic to reveal his swollen stomach. They had made him remove his armour and most of his clothing previously. He lay in only a light tunic and cotton trousers. Gently, Elladan kneaded and pressed the human's smooth, rounded skin. Once or twice, Aragorn whimpered, but Legolas was watching Elladan's face. It was too grave for the news to be positive. It seemed that Aragorn could be right.

"What is it?" asked Legolas, squeezing Aragorn's hand.

"The child is in the wrong position, that is why it pains you so," Elladan grimly told him. "You can not birth him like this. To push would mean great pain and damage to both you and the child, Aragorn."

Legolas and Aragorn both looked horrified, and Elrohir asked, "Toron-nin, are you sure?"

"I can not doubt it. You have to make a choice," said Elladan, "I can cut the baby from you or you can try and wait out the child, to find out if he will move of his own accord."

Looking up at Legolas. Aragorn asked, "What shall I do?"

With a gentle smile upon his face, Legolas said, "I can not decide for you on this, Aragorn. All I can I say to help is a question you must ask yourself. What does your body tell you?"

"That I am tried," Aragorn replied. "I am tried of pain, and of fighting and of . . . carrying this child, brutal and cruel though it sounds. I need it to be over so that I can do my duty."

"Then you have your answer, melda," said Legolas, simply.

"Is it not weakness to do that?" Aragorn said, worried. "And after he is cut from me, the wound will not heal properly for weeks. I can not remain here."

"We will manage, whatever you choose. There is a solution to every problem, we have seen that."

"Cut him from me then, please, toron. I trust you to do that," confessed Aragorn to Elladan. "Do it quickly."

"Carefully," Legolas corrected him.

A few minutes later, Elladan and Elrohir were prepared: knife in Elladan's scrubbed hands, Elrohir with a needle and thread prepared. Aragorn's head rested in his husband's lap. Legolas was soothingly stroking his hair, murmuring sweet nothings to him, though he was not sure if Aragorn took in any of it: Elladan had given him an infusion of poppy tears to stave off some of the pain, but it gave Legolas something to do. He was feeling distinctly helpless, a feeling many fathers experienced.

Movement caught his eye. Elladan was preparing to cut open the Ranger. Legolas focused on Aragorn's pale face, not wanting to watch the blade slice through the layers of skin and muscle that divided the outside world from his son. He softly ran his thumbs over the human's cheek bones, and watched as his face turned the colour of parchment, whilst Elladan made the incision. Aragorn's face was crumpled in pain, and sweat beaded on his forehead to trickle down his face, dampening his hair. Legolas reached over to where a bowl of cool water and a cloth lay. He took the cloth and dabbed at Aragorn's forehead, studiously wiping the perspiration away. He stayed like this for what felt like a lifetime.

"All will be well," he murmured, after the millennia of powerlessness, both to calm himself and his lover. "You will not have to bear this burden for much longer my, love."

As if in answer to his words, Aragorn opened his eyes. Legolas found them to be darkened with agony, under the cloud of pain relieving herbs. Unexpectedly, a tender smile appeared on his face, in spite of everything, and a slap and a child's cry broke the air.

In wonder, Legolas looked up and found Elladan severing the baby from Aragorn. Blinking, Legolas looked back to his husband and found the silver eyes closed. "You did it melda-nin," he said, but got no response. He pulled back one of Aragorn's eyelids and found them unfocused. "Elrohir, he has passed out," he said at once, but found the twin cleaning off the child, and Elladan sewing up the wound he had cut in to Aragorn.

Without looking up, but seeming fully in control of a situation that was making pure fear rise inside Legolas, Elladan said, "It must have all been too much for him, that is all. Elrohir, I need your hands. Give the child to his father. Legolas, baby Tellion will be hungry."

"But there is nothing to feed him with," stuttered Legolas, even as he accepted the bundle of sheepskin-wrapped baby. His son was worryingly light in his arms, and Legolas realised how inexperienced both himself and his husband were in regards to such a small child. In the wild most of the time, Aragorn did not see many young children, and had certainly never had to raise one. Elven births were rare, and Legolas' only experience with children was with Aragorn from when he was a child, and two babies who had been born to his mother and father in his youth, but had died. Any encounters with children were usually in villages needing help from the Rangers, but Legolas had seen his husband during some of those and knew Aragorn got on well with young ones. He took a deep breath. They would be fine.

With joy, Legolas took in the sight of a dark tuft of hair, sparkling azure eyes, wide with innocence and slightly pointed ears, until the baby started crying.

"Feed him? How in Elbereth's name am I supposed to feed him?" said Legolas to himself as he stepped out into the main part of the tent. There were divisions around several beds other than Aragorn's, but men also sitting and lying on the floor, waiting for treatment. Feeling lost, Legolas approached a female Healer, and nervously said, "You would not happen to know where I could find a wet nurse of sorts, would you?"

"Why would anyone need a wet nurse? None of my ladies are pregnant, or I would know." Then the Healer looked up into Legolas' elven face and her mouth dropped open into a perfect circle. "Goodness me," she said, looking flustered and pushing back her hair. "The King's child? This is King's child? I heard a rumour about . . ."

"Lord Aragorn's labour, yes," said Legolas, agitated and impatient. "He's sleeping now. We could not be happier with our new son."

The Healer peered over at the child and crooned. "Ooh, he's so sweet."

"Alas, he will not be so sweet if I can not feed him," pressed Legolas. "He will be testing his new lungs. So I must ask if you know of any woman who have birthed recently. We can pay, and it would only be temporary."

"Of course, I know many, but none here. They all remain in Minas Tirith."

"No!" said Legolas, disbelieving. "I can not get all the way back to the city. I would never get there in time."

Suddenly, a commotion went up outside the tent and Legolas followed the sounds to find Gandalf leaping off a huge eagle, frantically looking around. When the Istari spotted Legolas, he hurried towards him.

"Where is Aragorn? I must speak with him." As Gandalf spoke, he kept glancing up at the sky, and when Legolas followed his gaze he could see Frodo and Sam in the grasp of two of the Eagles.

At once, Legolas understood that Aragorn was wanted to help heal the obviously unconscious hobbits, but the Ranger was in no condition to do that. Hurriedly he explained, "Aragorn is unconscious at the moment, he just had the baby." He nodded towards the fretting child in his arms, and Gandalf's eyes lit up.

"Your son?"

"Yes, but Mithrandir please, you must help me. I must get to Minas Tirith, there is no way for us to feed him here."

As if stating the most obvious thing in the world, Gandalf said, "Then you must fly."

**A/N: Wow, it's finally written! Don't worry though, I won't leave you there. Not for a while. More plot to come! At few more chapters left for your delectation. Unfortunately though, I've been abandoning my other fics in favour of this, so I may not be updating for a small while. I apologise that my updates are so irregular. Just to head you off, yeah I got that Aragorn couldn't fight very well but I could hardly change everything and make him sit out, could I? **


	18. Wakings and Wet Nurse

Legolas was flying; cold wind rushing through his hair, forcing it back. The baby in his arms had stopped crying the moment they took to the air. The rhythmic motion of the grand eagle's wings was rocking the young half-elf to sleep. He was thinking of Aragorn: Legolas had no way to know when his husband would wake up, when the army would get to Minas Tirith, or what the human would feel when he awoke, in pain and not allowed to stand. He would not be permitted to walk for several days, more if the twins had their way, and even when he was allowed to stand he would not be able to lift things or walk too much. It would not do for the wound to reopen or the stitches to be torn.

Gently, he rocked the baby in his arms, making soft shushing noises when the child whimpered. The white city of Minas Tirith was approaching, though some parts looked distinctively grey from ash. The eagles were flying towards the tower of Ecthelion, where they could easily land. He glanced over at the other eagles. On his right, Frodo was being held on the eagle by Gandalf, and on the left Pippin was securing Sam at the front, with Merry behind.

They all looked grim.

Wondering if he could reach Aragorn in any way, Legolas searched through the bond to see if he could find him, but it was not to be. They were too far away from each other. He held his son close to him, partly to shelter his tiny form from the roaring, chilly wind, and partly as a subconscious wish to protect him from the evil of the world. His son would come across evil in both humans and orcs in the future.

"You were born into changing times, little one," Legolas told him, but even if the child could have understood him, the wind whipped away his words.

He was not prepared for the thud of the landing, and, was he not an elf, he would have toppled off. He clutched the glinting feathers to regain his balance with one hand: he would not loosen his grip on the baby. With more grace, he slid from the eagle, and he could see crowds gathering by a withered, blackened tree. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and walked to the front of the eagle. Honestly thankful, he bowed his head with his free hand on his heart. Then he turned to survey the crowds. There were children milling around by their mother's skirts, injured men hobbling to the scene trying to help, and white clad Healers taking Frodo and Sam into their arms. Legolas spared a moment to glance at the Fellowship: Gandalf looked painfully weary, and Pippin and Merry were crying as they followed their friends. Remorse hit him hard. He had been very insensitive to their feelings earlier.

Sighing, he trotted to catch up with the Healers; they were the only people he could imagine knowing a — preferably highborn — wet nurse. He was loath to trust his newborn son to a low-born farmer's daughter. Not only was it dangerous, but his Atar, and probably Aragorn, too, would kill him.

Taking a split second decision, he laid a hand on a silver-haired, female Healer's shoulder. She gazed up at him with wide green eyes. Too concerned by the renewed crying from his son, Legolas abandoned introductions and launched into saying, "This is my son. Yes he is adorable. The father . . . mother in a way . . . the one who . . . oh dear Elbereth. I need a wet nurse. He's hungry and . . . that is why he is crying . . . Lord Aragorn is . . ." He jerked from one topic to another until the woman took pity on him.

"Come with me my Lord, I understand what you need." She kept up a running monologue which, to the tired elf's relief, did not require his participation. "So you are the elf husband of Lord Aragorn? Word of you reached even my old ears. Lord Aragorn is a good Healer, you must know. Many a life has been saved by his hands. We knew he was heavily pregnant. Don't you fret though; those brothers of his took the duty of caring for him very seriously. My, that child has a good pair of lungs on him. Deary me. Come this way my Lord. One of the Healers, my granddaughter in fact, had a child last week. She's well bred, she will not raise her voice against your will at all my Lord, but she's had children before. She'll know how to raise one."

"I am very grateful," Legolas said wearily. He was led into a small white house.

"Caselia," she called out in a sing-song voice. "I have someone I want you to meet."

A slightly chubby woman, with dark eyes and long, brown hair emerged from the next room. She was dressed in a plain, green dress. Happily, she smiled at her grandmother and kissed her on the cheek. "What brings you here, grandmother? And who is this?"

"This is Prince Legolas of course," the Healer told her, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "The one everyone has been talking about, you remember, my sweet."

"Oh yes, my Lord," she swept a deep curtsey. "How can I help you, my Lord?"

"Do you see and hear the crying child in my arms?" Legolas asked, somewhat pushed past his limits of patience.

"Yes, my Lord," Caselia said softly, obviously seeing his frustration.

"Please, could you possibly feed him, before he dies of starvation or I collapse?" Legolas sighed.

At once, Caselia's face softened and she lifted the child from Legolas' arms.

"Be careful," Legolas told her, but she laughed.

"I will not drop him," Caselia soothed, removing her shawl. "Please take a seat, my Lord."

With pleasure, he accepted the seat she indicated, resting comfortably. There had been several sleepless nights before the battle, both with Aragorn having nightmares and Legolas fearing the impossible odds. The battle had then been wearing, and clinging to the eagle had worn him out. He was only going to close his eyes for a moment, but as he heard the cries of his son quieting to nothing, he found himself falling asleep.

000

Pain woke Aragorn with an agonising jolt. His stomach had a line of fire running through it. He started forwards with a jerk, only to be barred by two hands on his shoulders.

"Whoa there brother of mine," soothed a voice, which Aragorn identified as Elladan's after a moment.

Tentatively, Aragorn opened his eyes, and found Elladan's pale face hovering over him, concerned. Torchlight flickered over his face, and the twin smiled at him.

Aragorn moaned. "Why do I let you do these things to me? They hurt. So much."

"You sound hoarse, little brother. Would you like some water? Elrohir is stoking a fire for a mug of herbal tea. He'll put in healing herbs for you."

"Great," Aragorn bluntly said, knowing that it would taste foul. "How are the men? How many dead?" Suddenly he gasped in realisation, "The child, the child, where is he? How is he?" He had been distracted by the pain he was feeling to have noticed the absence of weight on his stomach. He felt like something had been taken from him, that he was empty. In that instant he knew that all he wanted was his son in his arms, immediately. He turned his questioning gaze on to his brother.

Elladan looked away from, guiltily. Not looking straight at him, the half-elf said, "Legolas has taken him to Minas Tirith."

Shooting upwards, despite the wound, Aragorn demanded, "Why?"

Restraining hands were on his shoulders again, as Elladan eased him back down. "No one here had any way to feed the child. He had to take him, Aragorn."

"What right did he have to vanish like that? To take my child?" hissed Aragorn. There was a physical ache inside him, which was unrelated to the incision, demanding his son and his husband back. There were so many things going on in his mind: the soldiers, the battle, the pain, the emotions, the city. And Legolas had broken his promise, and left him all alone. The twins were no substitute for Legolas, who he had always chosen above anyone, who he could always confide in, no matter what.

Running his hands softly over Aragorn's shoulders, Elladan said, "Estel, you know Legolas has as much right over the child as you do. You are in no condition to be walking around, let alone gallivanting off to the city! You should trust us for once, and do what we say."

Angry at his own weakness, Aragorn turned his face away from his adopted brother. He ignored the low chuckle that was Elrohir entering the tent.

"What have you done to him?" Elrohir questioned good-naturedly. "When I left you he was unconscious, but now he is upset. Congratulations Elladan."

"You try then," said Elladan, and Aragorn heard him stand and leave the tent.

Elrohir sat next to the human, so that he knelt at Aragorn's back. Aragorn shifted slightly so that he leant against his brother's warm thigh. "You have something for me?"

The slightly better natured twin set down the stone mug at his side and guided Aragorn upwards into a sitting position. "Gently, Aragorn," he murmured, "If the wound reopens and you tear the stitches you will be the only one at fault."

"I am not such a novice Healer that I need you to tell me that," hissed Aragorn, through gritted teeth.

"I know, but you are exhausted, emotional and in pain, so I will remind you just in case," Elrohir said, pacifying him and then handing him the steaming mug. It held a thick, foamy green-brown liquid. "Forgive me, and forgive me for forcing you to drink this, but I promise you it will ease some of the pain."

"Is it worth the taste?" Aragorn asked as he took the mug. He sniffed hesitantly and almost gagged at the putrid smell.

"There is no honey and the camp, though I searched everywhere for some. Try to get it over with."

Grimacing, Aragorn gulped down the herbal tea, identifying distinctive traces of healing herbs grown in Imladris. It would help him, he knew. He swallowed it all at once, hurriedly, eager to get it away. "I am grateful, even if I do pull faces."

Elrohir chuckled and took back the mug, before making Aragorn lay back down on the bed. "It will make you drowsy."

"I thank you for telling me that before I drink it," growled Aragorn, sarcastically. "I need to talk with the men. I can not do that whilst asleep."

"Not yet Aragorn, not until tomorrow. Many are sleeping now anyway. Just rest for now." The firm hand on Aragorn's chest told him that he was not going to be allowed to move under any circumstances. "You are worrying, I can tell. Are you going to share?"

As Aragorn lowered his head, he replied, "As you said, I am being emotional."

"You are not going to settle if you are thinking. I will not speak to anyone, if you are concerned about that," Elrohir soothed, rubbing Aragorn's tense shoulder. "you need to relax and calm down."

Aragorn took a deep breath and said, "I feel so helpless and vulnerable, and very alone. Legolas is supposed to be here, and I am not supposed to feel like this," he hid his face in his pillow, as Elrohir took his hands in his own.

"Legolas loves you more than anything, anyone can see that. He is so gentle with you, and would die for you in an instant if you asked him to, or if it would make you happy," Elrohir assured him. He rubbed the freezing hands between his own. "Are you cold?"

"I thought you wished I would talk. Distracting me with health concerns is one of your oldest ploys," Aragorn wryly told him.

Snorting slightly, Elrohir said, "I was not aware that I was so easy to predict. And yes, I was trying to distract you, for dwelling on such thoughts will not help you heal. If you wish to continue, then do not hesitate, Aragorn." He was obviously unsure whether to extract information from his brother or let him be.

The human sighed, and told his brother, "This was not how I imagined the birth to be."

"In what way?" Elrohir gently asked.

Using his hands to try and portray his exact meaning, Aragorn said, "I did not expect to have my child wrested from me before I even held him. I have not seen him, I do not know if he is even alive, he could have died minutes after he was taken away."

"That will not have happened," Elrohir immediately said. "And thinking like that is not going to help anyway. There is no way that Legolas would have let the child die."

Bleakly, Aragorn said, "How could he have prevented it? He has so very little knowledge of Healing, and so many infants die. Were they here, where I could heal the child and care for him properly, it would be fine."

Firmly, Elrohir said, "Do not think like this. Merely because he is out of my sight does not meant that Elladan is dead. In the same way, simply because you can not see him, your child is not going to have died, Aragorn."

"Elladan is not a newborn child."

"I believe everything will be fine. Your son was in perfect health when Legolas left, Aragorn. As he said, all will be well."

"You do not know that," Aragorn grumbled.

"How is it that Legolas can convince you that everyone is fine? Why is it I can not?" asked Elrohir, though his tone was lightly teasing.

Aragorn broke away, and crossed his arms over his chest protectively, hugging himself. "It is not you, toron," he sighed, "How long must I stay in bed for?"

"Elladan will assess you tomorrow evening, then you can walk small distances, but you will not be permitted to lift things, reach down or up, or ride," Elrohir told him, even as he tugged a blanket over his younger brother.

"If I can not ride, how will I travel to Minas Tirith?" said Aragorn, tucking the blanket around himself. He covered a yawn.

"We will find a way, we leave in three days. It has already been decided," murmured Elrohir, standing up. "You are falling into dreams already. Sleep well."

With the pain fading gradually, Aragorn closed his eyes.

000

"My Lord, my Lord you must rise," a quiet voice instructed Legolas.

Part of him groaned; waking was the least enticing thing he could imaging, but the larger, more resolute part of him pulled him back to consciousness. "What is the hour?" he mumbled, as he forced his eyes open.

"It is dusk, my Lord," said the girl in front of him.

Suddenly, Legolas remembered. His husband had given birth, he had flown to Minas Tirith, and this girl was Caselia, the wet nurse. Everything came back to him. "Thank you Caselia, and you do not have to be so formal. I presume we will be around each other a lot, and I can not abide friends calling me by my titles."

"Thank you my L . . . Legolas." She blushed.

Legolas eased himself out of the chair, and asked, "Where is my son?"

"He is sleeping in my room. We still had the cradle, so I put him in that. He has been fed twice, the last time only a quarter hour ago."

"Thank you, I am exceedingly grateful. And Caselia, I was unbearably rude to you, my only excuse was that I was exhausted," he confessed.

A small smile appeared on Caselia's face, and she said, "If anyone had a reason to be troubled and worried, it would be you. But I woke you for a reason. There was a message for you from the House of Healing. I do not know why, but you are wanted there."

Groaning, Legolas stretched and told her, "I am going to take the child with me. I do not want to leave him anywhere on his own."

Caselia smiled knowingly, and led him towards the room where his son lay sleeping. The child's delicate eyelids were closed, and he was swaddled in clean, white linen. Legolas grimaced at the swaddling, which was, in his opinion, a wretched human obsession. He knew that it was supposed to strengthen their limbs, but he had never been swaddled as a child, and he came out stronger than most. The elves dressed their children in robes which gave them the ability to move freely, which was preferable to the Sindar. He shook himself from his thoughts, resolved to find something else for the child to wear, and gently picked him up, holding him close. The baby stirred slightly, but settled back down as Legolas hushed him.

"Ah, see, you are a natural. It took him a long while to settle for me."

"I would stop him kicking when Aragorn was trying to sleep whilst he was inside the womb. Alas, then he would not cry," Legolas joked, but he did not remove his eyes from his son's tiny face. Lightly, he ran his thumb over the exquisitely small, rosy mouth, the miniature ears and the pin-sized dimples. He turned away from the wet nurse and, in soft Sindarin, whispered "I will keep you safe. I will provide everything that you need. I will love you for as long as I live. That is my pledge, little one."

**A/N: Yay update, albeit a short one. I'm stuck with the next part so I'm just going to stop here, because I want to get this out there. ****I may end up cutting the next part completely anyway because I guess I could. I'll shut up now. Thank you for all your reviews! **


	19. Apart

Legolas had borrowed a sling to carry the baby in, which was a thick piece of fabric draped across his shoulder and tied around his waist. The child lay happily and peacefully in the natural fabric folds. According to Caselia, it would leave his hands free for other activities, but Legolas kept is arm around the newborn despite this reassurance.

There was an aura of hushed still around the city, which Legolas had not seen before. Previously, he had only seen the city bustling with activity and panic, now it was almost serene in feel. Everything had calmed down substantially since the battle. Very few people were left there.

He was met by Merry and Pippin in the entrance to the Houses and knelt before them so that he was at their level. "I was no friend to you at the camp, forgive me?"

"We understand," smiled Merry, and as he glanced at the fabric wrapped around the elf's body, softly asked, "How is Aragorn? We did not have time to ask."

"That I do not know," sighed Legolas, "He is too far away for me to be able to feel how he fares, but he was unconscious when I left."

Pippin tried to peer over at the baby, and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a baby, you fool," said Merry, elbowing him in the ribs.

Chortling slightly, Legolas said, "He's a boy, as the twins predicted."

Holding out his arms, Merry asked, "Can I hold him?"

Instinctively, Legolas wanted to shy away, but his elven raising kept him from moving. Forcing an apologetic smile onto his face, Legolas said, "Not just now Meriadoc, for he is sleeping. Maybe when he is awake," or older, bigger, less breakable. Give it twenty years, then… perhaps. He stood slowly so that he would not disturb the sleeping child. "Were you supposed to take me somewhere?"

The hobbits gasped in realisation, slapping at their foreheads. "This way. We were supposed to take you straight there."

"I'm sure it is fine. Who am I going to see and where?" asked Legolas as they entered the hallways. The Houses reflected the change on the outside of them from after the battle: they were clean and tidy, it was peaceful and there was an air of organisation once more.

"We can't tell you," said Merry.

"Gandalf said that if we told you, you might not come," added Pippin.

Merry, stammering slightly, trying to cover up Pippin's mistake, said, "Obviously… you can always… please just…"

Legolas laughed with quiet good nature, "Do not worry Meriadoc. I am sure Mithrandir has not organised anything too threatening or terrifying."

"Yes, but we heard…"

Furiously, Merry hit Pippin on the shoulder as he exclaimed, "Why do you never know when to shut up? Just hush for once."

When the baby stirred by Legolas' chest, the elf sternly said, "Calm down you two, you'll disturb the sick."

The hobbits fell into silence as they walked, interrupted only by Merry's muttering of, "For goodness sake Pippin! He's already angry and we haven't even got there yet." But he wasn't angry, he was full of countless emotions, but anger was not one of them. Frustration, yes, and impatience whenever he thought about Aragorn, too far away for any communication, happiness and… peace when he thought of the child sleeping against him. The half-elf was purity, innocence and hope combined. Aragorn's name from half a century before seemed so perfect at this moment: the human had brought hope to the hearts of men, for the future and was the sign of a new generation. Maybe… the name should be passed on. Legolas would have to speak to Aragorn.

He was pulled from his contemplation by Merry stating, "Here we are."

Looking up from the child who had grasped Legolas' finger in his tiny hand, the elf found himself facing the young Captain Faramir. He nodded, "Captain."

Faramir held out his hand to shake Legolas' hand, only to find that the only hand the elf could offer was his left, and so let his arm drop. "I only wanted to warn you, don't upset her."

Confused, Legolas asked, "Forgive me, what do you mean?"

"If you upset her I will make trouble for you." Legolas didn't see or hear any threat in his voice, just wariness.

"I would not do anything to harm anyone," said Legolas, defensively.

"From tales of the battle field I hear quite the opposite. Supposedly you and your husband fought ferociously whenever something came near the other."

Frowning, wondering what on Earth Faramir could be talking about, Legolas told him, "Neither of us is going to be fighting by choice at the moment Faramir. Aragorn, assuming he's… alive, will be in bed, and I have a child to think of. There's no need to fear me."

"I fear your over-protectiveness more than anything."

That was at a level of cryptic language almost at a par to Elrond's. The thought made him shudder, "Unless I feel threatened, there will be no need for me to be protective," he said in a strained voice. Unconsciously, he pulled his son closer; he did not feel comfortable.

Again, Faramir repeated, "Just don't upset her. You have been preying on her mind and restraining her healing: I do not appreciate this."

Suddenly, Legolas blurted out, "You love her, whoever this mysterious female is you wish to protect." His face split into a grin, "Do not fret, I have eyes for only two people in my life, and both are female."

Faramir relaxed, tension draining from his muscles, and said, "Thank you."

They had reached an understanding, and Legolas aid, "I feel we have not started out in the right way, and I had hoped to befriend you. In the rebuilding of our world, I know that you will be instrumental. Though the young seem to have gained a lot of respect for Aragorn, their numbers have been depleted and we have equal numbers of old and young. The old prefer your family to Aragorn's because they are set in their ways."

"Where is this conversation leading?" Faramir cut in, "She is waiting."

"The people are gradually accepting Aragorn as heir to the throne. I do not know his mind at the moment, but I believe that he will be swayed by others' needs over his own desires. The world needs strong leaders. I want to extend the hand of friendship to you, because I know that if Aragorn does become King he would not dismiss your leadership."

"Again I must thank you. You have a courteous tongue Prince Legolas." He stood aside, "I believe I can trust you with my Lady Eowyn."

Legolas' heart froze though his feet lifted him forwards. He had heard that the shield maiden had been injured, though Aragorn never mentioned her presence. As he entered the room, the blonde woman rose to her feet and smiled nervously. She was wearing a cream, simple dress which emphasised how pale she was. Paler than me, thought Legolas, her hair longer and lighter, and her eyes a brighter blue. He had felt threatened by her affection towards Aragorn before: he supposed it was natural to feel jealous of her, even if it was only over such little things. Inside, he tried to relax, shaking the feelings off; he had to calm down or he would snap unnecessarily. That would not be fair. His elvish upbringing took over and his face turned impassive, as peace washed through him. He was not going to resurrect old grudges. In fact he wasn't going to resurrect old grudges. In fact he was not going to mention the topic at all.

"I heard…" he started, but was cut off.

"I wish to apologise," said Eowyn, fiddling with the green ribbon around her waist.

"About what my Lady?" Legolas moved forwards into the room and perched on the edge of a chair.

Blushing, Eowyn said, "I was… back in Rohan… I thought that Aragorn was a bachelor, and frankly he was very attractive…"

With a smile, Legolas courteously said, "He has that affect on many people, none more than me. Honestly, do not worry." He made the smile freeze on his face. 

"He would not speak to me after he healed me. I fear that I angered him."

His newfound vow to forgive failed for a moment as his insides involuntarily clenched as Eowyn mentioned the healing, but he fought the feeling, squashing it quickly. He was not going to brood on all the small things. Inside, he gently said, "Please, put this matter from your mind and do not worry yourself. I had put it from mine already. And Aragorn was under a lot of pressure back before the battle, I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

Pleasantly, she smiled, "I thank you for your kind words my Lord."

"I promise you..." Legolas stopped talking as a cry sounded. His son's face was screwed up and was turning red. Gently, he eased the baby out of the slings, and rocked him back and forth. When his crying did not soften, in fact Legolas thought that the volume increased, he murmured, "Little one, what is the matter?"

"You do know that he cannot talk…?" questioned Eowyn tentatively.

Bridling, Legolas said, "Of course!" 

"May I try?" Eowyn question, reaching out.

Only for a moment, Legolas hesitated, but the cry was an agonising thing to hear, so he handed over the child.

Softly, Eowyn hushed the child, but to no avail. Legolas jiggled up and down impatiently as the gut-wrenching cry cut through the air, until Eowyn hesitantly sniffed, "Erm… he needs to be changed. Did you not know?"

Legolas could feel the awkwardness in the room rising, but said, "Would you… could you… I do not know what to do. I do not know how to dress him how to change him, how to bathe him."

Her look was sympathetic as she asked, "Are you requesting my help?"

"Please," sighed Legolas. "If you do know how… I would be incredibly grateful." As Eowyn went on the hunt for suitable material, Legolas cast his mind back and realised that he had been forced to ask for far more help than he ever had before. It made him feel somewhat inadequate. Previously, he had ordered servants, been taught the skills or had learnt himself, but he had been made to sacrifice his pride in the life and death situations that the pregnancy had presented far too often. With luck, the child's life outside Aragorn would be slightly easier.

000

Fog and mist hovered in front of Aragorn's eyes. As he watched the scene, the vapour swirled and gradually took shape, two forms in fact, always looking more solid than the second before. He recognised the slight body after a moment. How many times had he gazed at it, felt it, found himself weak at the knees when it was before him? He found himself facing the silhouette of his husband holding the shadow of his baby. The features were not defined, but Aragorn could feel that it was their child from the atmosphere of familiarity. Sighing, content in their presence, he reached out towards the members of his young family, but as he got close, Legolas turned, rapidly defining hair swinging. 

"Wait, where are you going?" called Aragorn. His voice echoed though there were no walls in sight, just emptiness all around him, reflecting his feelings inside as well. There was the feeling of loneliness that scared him, so much. It started to build inside him as he tried to move forwards to reach Legolas, but strong barriers on his chest and legs prevented his movements, accentuating pain in his stomach he had previously ignored. 

Legolas kept walking forwards, ignoring Aragorn's pleading, "Melda come back, where are you taking the baby? Why won't you listen? Legolas, please, Legolas. Don't just go. I don't want to be left behind. I can't…" He knew panic was rising in his voice, as the icy fear swallowed his logic. All he could hear was the blood thumping in his ears and his numb cries. Suddenly, sounds filtered into his hearing: his name being said repeatedly, as if through water. 

He pushed himself fiercely away from the fear, gathering courage from the two loud, strong voices. A burst of light scorched his eyes as he opened them, but he blinked the brightness away. He found tears on his face. Immediately, he knew that it was not Legolas' hands rubbing at his back; they were too large to be the thin, delicate hands of his husband, but broader, coarser. Slowly, he rolled onto his side. It was Elladan and Elrohir, he knew. He couldn't help but feel disappointed: he wanted his husband. His soothing touch, gentle voice, warm eyes… And the dream had reminded him vividly of the one he had seen of his Ada taking the child away, and filled him with dread. After the dream Elrond had abandoned him.

Shuddering, Aragorn continued to ignore the twin's comments and questions until, happily, they fell into silence. Without a word to each other, one twin lay down with his front to Aragorn's back, and wrapped a long arm around the human's side, and the other twin pulled him into a tight embrace from the front. Wearily, Aragorn buried his head into the front twin's shoulder as the back twin ran his hands through the human's hair. Softly, they whispered to him, trying to soothe him.

It brought up memories of Aragorn's childhood: when he had suffered from nightmares and been enfolded in the double embrace. Though it was not the same as Legolas' touch, it calmed him down somewhat. He just had to wait. But… "I will not wait any more. I need to talk to the men to answer questions they can only ask me, and to reassure them. Then we need to start packing for the journey home."

There was a long pause, as Elladan and Elrohir mouthed at each other in silence. Aragorn hated it when they did that, they mostly spoke with glances or single words which he could not discern, but he let it pass.

Then the front twin, Elrohir, softly questioned, "Why did you say home?"

"Wherever Legolas is it becomes my home," the answer leapt to his lips immediately. It was only the truth.

"Not where we are?" asked Elladan, as if hurt. He obviously was not too emotionally distraught, as he continued to thread Aragorn's hair through his fingers, casually.

"Do not tease," muttered Aragorn. "Just tell me that I can leave."

"You know that we can not."

"Why, what is preventing you toron?"

"The damages to your health," said Elladan.

Elrohir shuffled away from his adoptive brother and spoke to his twin, "Dan, check him please."

"What?" this was a joint question from Aragorn and Elladan.

"You know that he will be just leave I you let him or not, and we would only injure him in the process," reasoned Elrohir. "The men want to go back to their wives and will only become angry if we continue to delay their journey for much longer."

"This is true but…"

"Hah!" chimed in Aragorn, "Thank you Ro."

"I am saying these things for some peace," said Elrohir with a grin.

Elladan looked like he was going to protest but at Aragorn's begging eyes and Elrohir's glare, he conceded, "Very well."

After some manoeuvring, Aragorn ended up sitting with his head on Elrohir's chest and Elladan examining his stomach. The younger twin ran a brush through the human's thick hair as Elladan tested the skin around the incision. As Elrohir finished off plaiting two simple braids in the hair to keep the strands which kept falling in the Ranger's face away, Elladan announced half-heartedly, "I regret having to say this, but you can walk a little way if you must. Not for long mind you," he said at Aragorn's triumphant look, "Small distances, sitting down whenever possible, and do not push yourself."

As the older twin spoke, he rebandaged the wound. A few minutes later, Aragorn was changing his bed clothes for a button up tunic and hose, before heading out to journey through the camp, twins at his side, body guards and nursemaids.

000

Legolas accepted the baby back with a grateful smile. The half elf gazed up at his father with his wide, cobalt eyes which sparkled with interest and life.

"You know, he is adorable," Eowyn told him

"I had managed to notice," smirked Legolas.

"May you be blessed with many more."

"Thank you," said Legolas, but sadly added, "Alas, I do not think Aragorn can have another child: we have probably run out of chances. It is very rare for a male to become pregnant, it is therefore unlikely he will again, and I am not a Númenórean."

"Would you if you could?"

"I will see how we manage with this one first. We are not the ideal parents, the child is not even named yet," he sighed, "But I can hear children singing and laughing sometimes, and I desire that sound to come from my children."

"I am sure it will all work out."

Starting to move towards the door, Legolas said, "Thank you very much. I hope your health returns soon."

Eowyn cast a lingering look towards the baby, so Legolas added, "If you ever wish to see the child, or hold him again you are more than welcome to." Despite the protective feel he held over his son, Eowyn was willing to help and obviously experienced, unlike the young hobbits. Plus, he wanted Gondor to stay on good terms with Rohan, so befriending Eowyn would be a step in the right direction. If he could help Aragorn he would. 

As he exited the room, Faramir turned to see him, eyebrows raised. "That took a long time."

"I did nothing, I said nothing," stated Legolas defensively, but he was smirking and shifted the child up to his shoulder. "She is fine and she will be able to forget us and concentrate on her healing."

Faramir was about to thank him, when cries of celebration echoed down the hallway, interrupting them. They turned to look down the hall and moved down to investigate. What they found made them beam broadly. Sam was sitting up in bed, propped up with a pile of pillows to support him, but he was awake. The noises were from Merry and Pippin who were dancing around the patient's bed, singing and cheering their jubilation.

Sam raised his eyes to those at the door and exclaimed, "Captain Faramir! Legolas!" Then his face creased into a frown, "Plus child. Have I been asleep so long that you've had wed and had a child? And left Aragorn? For shame!"

"Actually you were awake when we married but you were not to know that," Legolas told him as he moved nearer and sat at the end of the bed, which dwarfed the hobbit. 

"What do you mean?"

Carefully choosing his words, Legolas explained the situation as briefly as he could .The gardener listened open mouthed until he gasped, "And you managed to hide all this from us? Wow, we must be unobservant."

"You said this not me," chuckled Legolas, "But we were used to having to hide. You were some of the first people who knew about our relationship at all, though we did not specifically tell you."

"It was not difficult to guess: you spent the majority of your time together and you were always… careful with him," said Sam. "I suppose you had reason to then. And he always slept with his head on your lap."

"Thank you for understanding, being… accepting. Some are not as accepting as others." Legolas could still vividly see the three death threats in his mind. They were imprinted in his mind and made him shiver with dread every time he thought about them. The baby squirmed when Legolas held him far too close. "Sorry sweet one," the elf whispered.

Sam smiled broadly and said, "Well at least we know now. Have you named him?"

"I have not spoken to Aragorn since the birth. I can not name the child without him." Silently, Legolas thought I need him back here, by me, to help me. Eru, I hope he comes soon.

000

In general, the men were relaxing outside their tents, exercising or polishing their armour and weapons. They glanced up as Aragorn past, walking slowly with the twins behind, watching for any stumble or stagger, but Aragorn's steps were rigidly controlled.

They walked steadily to the middle of the camp and paused there, at the centre of a hive of activity. People were hustling around here, cooking, eating, washing their clothes. Eventually, Aragorn and the twins found a circle of men, who they recognised. They headed that way and, as they approached, Eomer stood to welcome them. The other men were those that Aragorn had named as squad leaders several days before. They majority were Dúnedain, but there were several people who Eomer had nominated plus Gondorians Aragorn had come to know.

When they saw Eomer rise, the soldiers followed his gaze and leapt to their feet. Aragorn shook his head at their attentions, saying, "Please, be seated."

Eomer moved forwards to shake Aragorn's hand and then led him onto his own chair. The leader of Rohan and Aragorn had worked out strategies together and had become closer. "Nice to see you well again Lord Aragorn. Congratulations on the birth of your heir." He looked sympathetic, he obviously knew that Legolas was gone, but there was a smile of welcome on his face nevertheless.

"Thank you my friend," said Aragorn as he lowered himself painfully, slowly, on to the chair, which was actually a barrel set on its base. When he finally relaxed onto the seat, he let out the pained gasp he had been holding in.

Quietly, Eomer asked, "Are you quite well Aragorn?"

"As well as can be expected two days after having been sliced open and having one's child removed," Aragorn said, unwilling to confess to weaknesses, he changed the subject. "How many did we lose?"

"Well under our estimates," Eomer shortly said. "Fatalities were minimum because of the length of the battle."

"Did anyone I know leave us?"

A bleak voice said, "Yes."

Aragorn had asked "Who?" before he managed to swivel round and face the speaker. It was Ráhlin, but only just recognisable as him. The Dúnedan was paler than even Legolas was when ill, he had deep shadows under his eyes, which were dull. He obviously had not slept.

"Hartha."

Desperately, Aragorn longed to reach out and comfort him but was restricted by the twin's glares and the knowledge that Ráhlin would not accept his friendship in front of the others. Instead, he just confessed, "I am so, so sorry Ráhlin. I can not image how you must feel."

"No you can not so do not try. It is not pleasant."

"No doubt."

"Why are you here my Lord?" chipped in another Dúnedan who Aragorn was familiar with. "I do not mean offense, but surely you should be resting."

"I want the company to head back to Minas Tirith, we should not linger here any longer than necessary." He scanned the gathered men and found excitement on many of their faces. "How long do you need until we may leave?"

**A.N: Tada, I wrote most of this whilst ill so it might not be fantastic… but I hope you like it. Thanks to the four people who reviewed last chapter, much appreciated. I wanted to get this up because I've been working on the next chapter and it's really hard and I'm hoping that by posting this I'll get spurred into action. But yeah, the part I'm writing at the moment is probably the hardest bit... I need it to be just right... I'm being all perfectionisty... and that's not even a word. I really appreciate all your reviews, and if you have any ideas it would be really great! Loves and hugs!**


	20. Reunion

Enthusiastic cheers went up outside the nursery, and Legolas turned to look out of the high, arched windows. They had only moved in to the rooms offered to them formally by Faramir four days previously, but already they felt like somewhere he could create a happy future in. The walls of the city were oppressive, and there were no green spaces at all, but he resolved to have that changed. Easily, he could visualise reading by the fire in the sitting room, child in lap, sitting in the drawing room after dinner, making love with Aragorn in the bedroom, bathroom, study… perhaps not the nursery, where he was now. Caselia's rooms were also off limits to passionate encounters. He had been presented with almost an entire wing, so he gave Caselia's small family leave to use the ones nearest to his section. He wanted the wet nurse as near as possible for feedings.

He could the baby suckling from Caselia in the corner, as he gazed out of the window. The view was spectacular: he could see for miles from where he was, the pinnacle of the citadel was so high. They were south-facing windows, from which he could see fields and the river Anduin, a peaceful view for his son to grow up to if they stayed. The shapes of people were milling anti-clockwise, towards the east. Legolas had made sure that none of the rooms he had chosen faced east, but he knew why the people were heading that way. The men were returning. 

Aragorn would be coming home to him. A great sense of peace mixed with anticipation and impatience stole over him at the thought.

But then, there was the issue of duty. Already he could tell that there would be chaos at the gates. Swarms of people would be gathering for their loved ones, there would be injured down there and some would be desperate for new of people, only to find them dead.

"Caselia, the men are returning," Legolas turned to face her. "Would you be able to look after the baby, possibly?"

"Of course, feed, wind, change, there is no problem," smiled Caselia.

"Thank you."

Legolas trotted down the stairs, running whenever people were not around, all the way down through the seven levels of the city. When he reached the hurrying crowds he weaved through them with light footsteps, easily sliding through them. Sometimes he adored the skills his race brought him. 

At the seventh level, many of the crowd moved out of the way for him; they had begun to respect him as much as his husband thanks to Faramir's help. He had even introduced him to a circle of elders who were incredibly influential.

As people moved, Legolas found himself at the front of the crowds. Head up, he scanned the crowd before calling out, "Rushal!" 

The Head Scribe of Minas Tirith hurried forwards, "My Lord?"

"There are dead from the battle," Legolas said, "They were buried there, but there are lists of their names. People here will be desperate for news of their loved ones."

"What do you want from me?"

"Half a dozen scribes in a house or a hall. I will instruct a rider to deliver the list to you and refer enquiries to you, if you could…"

The elderly man swept a low bow, "My pleasure. A challenge is needed sometimes my Lord." He pushed his way back through the crows.

Legolas, on the other hand, had moved on. He was looking for Healers and the strongest men that had been left behind. Anyone who looked like they would protest were silence by Faramir, when he moved and stood behind Legolas, endorsing his actions.

Soon he had two distinct paths cleared through the crowds, with the men he had called making sure they stayed that way. One led to the House of Healing, the other to the stables. The injured would be taken straight to the Houses, which were hastily being prepared, and the horses would be stabled by the few stable hands which had remained with any available men who had returned.

Traditionally, he would have ordered the gates to be opened, but they were still in ruins. The train of riders was fast approaching, as Legolas ordered the wife of a Baron he knew to start preparing food in the King's House's kitchen, as much as could be spared to feed the exhausted soldiers.

He gazed out past the rubble and saw… Eomer and Gimli at the head of the column. That was not how it should have been: Aragorn should have been leading them. The riders were trotting in single file, with marching soldiers flanking them. Carts of supplies brought up the rear, but a wooden litter was being carried by four soldiers.

A spark of life flowed through Legolas as he cast his thoughts towards the box. The band instinctively told him that it was Aragorn who was inside it, but he felt numb to Legolas: he was sleeping but most defiantly alive. He could not restrain the smile that slid onto his face, knowing how close he was to his beloved.

It was an impatient wait for him, reflected in the way that the swarms of people tried to surge past the barriers that the soldiers made. Eventually though the first soldiers hurried in, stable hands grabbed the horses from the riders, the injured were taken for healing, the well to the Halls.

"Everything is going like the water clock back home here, as far as stressed, tired, injured men can resemble a clock. Was this your doing?"

Legolas spun round at the familiar voice, "Elladan!"

The dark haired son of Elrond inclined his head and asked, "How did you manage this?"

"I am not one for speeches, just quiet organisation to make the people happy. That is my job," smiled Legolas. "My husband was in the box but I do not see him now. How is he?"

The brunette grimaced, "He barely speaks to us, more to Ro than he does to me."

"Why?"

"Once more, I must point out he does not speak to us."

Biting down a sarcastic remark, Legolas asked, "And of my other query? Where is he?"

"Elrohir met Faramir and he took him to your quarters. He is exhausted, I do not think he sleeps well," Elladan then looked critically at Legolas' face, "Though you do not seem to either. You look terrible."

"I have been looking after my week old son who does not appreciate the concept of sleeping when it is dark," Legolas dryly said, which was half the truth, as he started to walk towards the place where his lover lay.

000

Aragorn woke slowly, warm and cocooned in thick blankets, not jolted by stumbles by the foot soldiers who had volunteered to carry him. After half a day of excruciating pain the day they left, he had submitted to the twin's idea of him being carried, however much he detested it. He could see sunlight through his closed eyelids, so he knew he had woken to daylight.

In a moment, everything came flooding back: the long journey, the ache in his stomach and his heart, and finally the homecoming. There had been cheering, singing and happy chatter mingled with the sounds of mourning from those who had lost their husbands, brothers and sons. He knew that Elrohir had taken him to a bedroom and as he rolled over, he smelt Legolas' scent on the pillow. Grinning, he inhaled deeply and swept his arm out, searching for his husband's arm. He was rewarded by cold, empty sheets. Disappointment swept over him in painful waves. After everything he had been through, all he wanted was some solace in his lover's arms. Was that too much to ask for, after everything he had done, for so many people? He could not help but feel slightly hurt that Legolas was not by him. One of the only things that had kept him going was the dream of being back with Legolas, he though about him all the time.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. Although he did not take in much, everything he saw indicated richness and luxury: thick furs, dark woods, polished mirrors, velvet, gold, marble. So this was where Legolas had been when he Aragorn had been stuck in cold, dirty, uncomfortable camps all alone.

000

When Legolas entered the room an hour later, the first thing he noticed was the sadness in Aragorn's eyes, which met his the moment he stepped in.

"Where have you been?" asked Aragorn, in a cold, tight voice.

Legolas moved forwards slowly as he answered, "Our son was crying and wanted my attention. I had to go to him."

The grey eyes showed a flicker of concern, "What was the matter?"

In his calmest voice, Legolas said, "Do not be concerned. He merely wished to be picked up. Sometimes, he just wants to be held and feel loved."

Aragorn lowered his eyes and bitterly muttered, "I understand how he felt." Suddenly, the Ranger's eyes snapped back up. "This took you an hour?"

"No, Aragorn, but Gimli wished to speak to me on a matter of great urgency, in his opinion. He is leaving at dawn to return to his clan. He will bring dwarves to repair our walls." Legolas had known that Aragorn was feeling low, but he had not realised that he was so submerged in misery. Through the bond he could feel dismay, loss and bleakness. Desperately the elf wanted to lift his lover out of his depression, but he did not know how to help him. Though cautious, Legolas sat down on the bed and took Aragorn's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Aragorn looked away, "The dwarf is more important than me then?"

"Of course not! Nothing and no one is more important to me than you meleth." He had not imagined that their reunion would be like this. Any tears should have been from joy, not those that stained Aragorn's face caused by his dark thoughts. He pressed his free hand to Aragorn's cheek to turn the human's face towards him, as he asked, "How can you doubt this?"

"You have doubted that my feelings for you were reciprocated," spat Aragorn. "Do you not remember your unfounded jealousies over Eowyn?"

Feeling like Aragorn had slapped him, Legolas said, "I know I should have trusted you, and I regret those feelings, you know this. I only feel them because I dread the thought of losing you, love!"

This only served to make Aragorn angrier, "Not as much as I fear you leaving me. Legolas, it eats at me inside. I can not breathe when I think of all those people who would eagerly steal you away from, and the thought that you could so easily give up on me and our love." He wrenched his hand from Legolas'. "You showed already that you could leave with a second thought."

"Without a… without a second thought?" spluttered Legolas, "I thought of you constantly, all the time."

"You could have come back."

"And leave our son without a guardian? I could never do that."

"So you chose him over me."

Anger started to rise inside Legolas as well, his patience worn thin as Aragorn strove to make him the wrong doer. Then again, it was better that he was blamed than his perfectly innocent son. "These assumptions, these accusations, are ridiculous Aragorn. Our son is vulnerable and completely dependant on us, for food, warmth, everything. He can not walk, he can not talk, he can not do anything to fend for himself; we must do everything for him. I do not regret this, for this is our duty and our responsibility."

"And of your responsibility to me?" asked Aragorn, pushing Legolas' hand away from his face, where it had been caressing the cold skin, "What of that?"

Legolas moved his hand to clasp Aragorn's forearm instead, "I knew that you were strong melda. You carried that burden for so long; it was my turn to take over. I had to be strong for you and, though it was not fair, you had to be strong alone."

Looking forlorn, Aragorn wearily said, "I was not strong enough. You were wrong about me. I could have died and you would not have known."

"The thought tormented me night and day. I could not dream between being woken by the baby and worrying for you."

"You could not rest? Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you fleeing from me with my son in your arms. I still do," spat Aragorn, "I saw you leaving me, just like my Ada did."

Horrified, Legolas exclaimed, "I could never do that!"

"He managed to."

"My love for you has never faltered, not once."

Suddenly, Aragorn hissed, "Leave."

Legolas recoiled, "What do you mean?"

"I can not make that command simpler Legolas," said Aragorn, shuffling down under the covers.

"You wish for isolation?" He knew that Aragorn would only seek solitude if extremely distressed, to a point where even he, Legolas, could not reassure him. It was unbearable to be sent away. It meant that he was failing the one he loved most of all. He could not provide the comfort Aragorn needed, he did not have the words and he did not have the skill to help. All he had ever wanted to do was make Aragorn happy. "You did not wish to be alone at the birth of our son."

"Things have changed. You have changed them!"

"How have I done this? How have I driven you to this point?" demanded Legolas tremulously. He rose to his feet, "Tell me, because clearly you have not hurt me enough today."

Furiously, Aragorn said, "You put me in that position in the first place!"

Legolas was shocked and offended. "I did not want you to feel any pain, I did not want you in danger and I did not want to bring you so much trouble, but I could not know what could…"

"You did know! You knew it was possible and yet you did not prevent it. You said that you knew, quite clearly."

"I did not think it was possible any more," sighed Legolas, feeling strangely drained, and wanting nothing more than to forget everything and hold Aragorn to him, to tell him he'd never let go.

"You should have warned me, maybe then I would not have lost my family."

"You have gained a new one Aragorn, do not tell me you regret that," The child's image floated in front of his eyes, a child made out of a live that he hoped could remain on both sides. Legolas knew that he would never stop loving Aragorn. 

"I have had days to think," said Aragorn quietly. He was about to say more but Legolas cut him off.

"Those days you have spent wallowing in every bed aspect of our marriage. That are too many I know, but I promise you that so many of them are temporary," Legolas needed Aragorn to understand, to stop dwelling on the darkness, or he knew that things would only get worse. "You have not seen him yet, but our son…"

Aragorn interrupted, "No, I have not been able to see him, for you took him."

"To keep him alive! Aragorn, he is so beautiful, so precious and delicate. He is the most perfect being, but he needs his Ada." Legolas bit back the rest of his sentence: that he needed his son's Ada too.

This time there was barely any reaction. Aragorn's face was stony and he spoke in clipped tones as he said, "I told you to leave."

"You need to…"

"Leave," his voice rose.

"You must…"

"Leave," he spoke louder still.

"You have to…"

Aragorn shouted, "Do not tell me what is good for me Legolas! I will not think of these things anymore. I am in pain and I want to rest."

Salty tears were filling Legolas' eyes, despite his best efforts to control his emotions. If anyone could hurt him, it was Aragorn. Slowly, he sank to his knees and then leant over, to press a gentle kiss to Aragorn's forehead. "I would have taken away that pain, my love," whispered the elf. "I would have given everything to make it stop for you." Aragorn did not even move except to close his eyes as Legolas planted two last, light kisses on Aragorn's eyelids, and left the room.

When he had gone, Aragorn closed his eyes and surrendered to the dream that had haunted him through the lonely nights.

Outside, Legolas swept away the tears he had not been able to control and set his shoulders. If he had to be the strong one once more, then he would be, no matter how much he just wanted to go back into the room, forget everything and bury his head in his husband's chest. He wanted someone to tell him everything would be OK, but there was no one who could.

**A/N: Fast chapter update, I know. Have I ever updated this fast before? But anyway this is a chapter I am seriously happy with. I got attacked by my muse and I love her for this chapter. It came together exactly as I wanted it, and I know you might be mad at me for being mean to my characters, but this what the plot bunny bit me with and he won't let go. I know where this is going though, and it's not going to change. Thanks to the four people who reviewed**

**I need to thank lauren, liveforthemoments, dragonheart666 and milou8 for staying with this story for ages, also my beta Rent-A-Blank It's really encouraging to have people who read for a long time and keep on reading. I know I lost a few reviewers after the birth because of people only reading for the mpreg... but that's OK :) I'm loving writing this fic so much**


	21. Suspension of Hostilities

It was obvious to the couple's friends that they were arguing

It was obvious to the couple's friends that they were arguing. The normally inseparable pair spent most of their time away from each other, but they slept in the same room and ate seated next to each other. Unfortunately, they were frighteningly formal to each other, barely speaking at all, and when they slept, Aragorn was given the bed and Legolas rested in a chair. Neither made eye contact when they were in the bedroom, and so Aragorn did not see Legolas' longing gazes, and Legolas did not see his husband's forlorn glances.

Aragorn threw himself into his work, taking over Legolas' start at rebuilding the city. The city dwellers had grown to love the idea of a reinstated monarchy. To them, Aragorn and Legolas seemed like a united front, concentrating fully on the healing that the city needed to do. Aragorn could forget all of his worries when he was thinking of schemes and means of improvement. They distracted him from the pain he felt when he thought of his husband.

On the other hand, Legolas spent most of his time with the child tied against him. He would often be found gazing over a wall out in the direction of the sea. Over and over again, he could hear sea gulls screaming in his head. They brought words of rushing, intoxicating water, rippling, swelling, dancing. He had heard them crying from him, summoning him to the sea, when he was trekking to the gates of mordor. At the time, he had easily been able to ignore the feelings, but, uncertain in Aragorn's love for him, the pull became stronger. It would be so easy to jump on a horse and let it take him to the sea, where he could feel peace in forgetting.

The nights were unbearable: they were forced into each others' company and both had parts of themselves crying out for the other but the rest of their hearts were furious and frustrated. When they finally managed to find sleep, Aragorn was always the first to surrender to the exhaustion, and Legolas had to watch him toss and turn, troubled by his nightmares. Legolas felt a part of himself die every time Aragorn cried out, and he could not help. It was not fair. He wanted so much to be able to encircle his lover in his arms, wake him with soothing, whispered words, and calm him down. He knew that he could help, if only Aragorn would accept his assistance.

They put on brave faces in public but when they were alone, their faces fell into lines of misery.

000

The hobbits knew they had to do something to help but they did not know how, so they went to the only person he could think of.

"Gandalf, you have to help them!"

"They're falling apart."

"It's been three days."

"They've barely spoken."

"I don't think Aragorn has even seen the baby."

"And everyone in the whole entire city has seen the baby."

"They're both caught up in their individual troubles."

"They're going to fall apart."

"We can't let that happen."

"They're the one good thing in all of the mess, the one light thing in all of this darkness."

"I won't let them, we'll find a way," Gandalf's deep, calming voice swept over them.

"You're the only one who could," said Pippin, and before the babble could take over once again, Gandalf hushed them. He could not concentrate with the combined complaints of Merry, Pippin and Sam.

"I will help you, I just do not know how. It seems to me that this is something they need to sort out for themselves," said Gandalf slowly, but I will talk to them both."

000

The Istari confronted Legolas first. The elf was reclining in the rocking chair in the nursery, moving back and forth and humming a low lullaby under his breath, to the child in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Gandalf. His voice was quiet was quiet as he spoke, not wanting to provoke anger or wake the sleepy child.

"Trying to get my son to sleep, can you not tell?" Legolas replied coldly. Obviously, he did not seek company.

Seemingly oblivious to the elf's mood, Gandalf took a seat in a chair identical to Legolas'. "Comfortable chair," Legolas said nothing, so Gandalf sighed, "Will you tell me what occurred between Aragorn and yourself or must I guess blindly?"

"That is a private matter, purely between the two of us," He slowly rose and moved over to the crib on the other side of the room.

"It does not seem that private to me: I know for a fact that Aragorn spoke to Elladan and Elrohir on this matter."

He saw Legolas' footsteps falter momentarily and his back stiffen, until the elf tensely said, "Who Aragorn brings into his confidence is purely up to him. I did not expect him to brood on our troubles." It was an obvious lie.

"You have not shared your 'troubles' with anyone?" Gandalf softly queried.

Legolas was tucking the child in as he bitterly replied, "Who would I share them with Mithrandir? No I will keep them to myself, thank you."

Gandalf tried a different angle, "The hobbits are worried about you."

"They have no reason to worry." He forced a smile onto his face, "We will be fine."

"Clearly," snorted Gandalf. "You promised me that you would keep the child safe. You are parents and you are fighting when your child is only a week and a half. How does this bode for your future, for his future."

"He will grow up as a Prince, his future is secure. It is Aragorn who is in the wrong in this situation," snapped Legolas. "Now the child should sleep, we should leave him in peace." He almost pushed Gandalf out of the room. It was not the warm hearted, Legolas the wizard was used to, the elf was cold, looked stretched thin, and seemed overwhelmed by his situation. It had been three days of making no effort to make up, so Gandalf knew he would have to talk to Aragorn.

000

"Do you not see the pain he is in?" Gandalf argued.

"His pain? He has the audacity to complain about his pain?" Aragorn gasped, turning away from the wizard and thumping the table.

"He relies on you. He is… emotionally dependant," Gandalf knew that he was not reaching the King-to-Be. "We see him suffering when you are not with him." Thranduil had written to the wizard once or twice about the melancholy mood Legolas was often in after Aragorn had left him to his Ranger duties.

"He could apologise. He could find some way to prove his loyalty to me," said Aragorn.

"He will if you apologise too. One of you is going to have to sacrifice his pride."

"Then he had better do so first."

"Aragorn, he will fade."

This at last startled the human, and he asked, "What?"

"He is becoming withdrawn, more so by the day," sighed Gandalf. "He has devoted himself to you, his whole self. Without you he will fade away. I can see the longing in his eyes and the sea in his heart. He needs you more than ever before, you need him more than ever also."

"Then he can come and seek help from me, all he must do is ask me for help and I will give it."

Gandalf almost growled with frustration, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because he is in the wrong," hissed Aragorn. "No more, no less."

"Go back to him, if not for your own sake then for the child's."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn hesitated.

"He may not have the long years you expect him to," said Gandalf, solemnly. "The children that men have born are weaker than other s, sicklier. I admit that I have not heard of a male human and a male elf's offspring, but the others do not live to adulthood."

000

Later on in the evening, Aragorn slipped into the nursery, alone. He had enlisted Elladan and Elrohir's help and asked them to distract Legolas. They asked him to guide them to the main library, because of something they wanted to look up.

With soft footsteps, Aragorn made his way over to the crib and gazed over the edge. The first thing he saw was the child's sapphire eyes: they were identical to Legolas', they eyes he loved to wake up to, to gaze into, that often held so much tenderness. Legolas' eyes though carried troubles from the past and centuries of age. His eyes were older than his perpetually young face. The child's eyes though were full of elvish youth's curiosity, innocence and potential. He was beautiful.

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and for a short, unselfish moment, all Aragorn's regrets disappeared as he was captured by the boy's gaze.

The moment could not last though, and the child's look faltered as it began to cry. Immediately, panic swept over Aragorn and he froze until the cry became unbearable. Awkwardly, he picked up the tiny form. The crying did not stop, so Aragorn softly said, "Hush my son, hush I have you. It is your Ada, do you not recognise me?" He muttered nonsense words, but to no avail.

"You are not holding him right," a quiet voice behind him said, and Aragorn spun around, clutching the baby tightly. It was not Legolas, but a girl he did not recognise.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" demanded Aragorn. His thoughts sprung to the person who had sent them the threats. He had ordered extra guards to protect the nursery and the corridor, leading to their rooms. Yet this woman had managed to get through.

She curtseyed, "I am Caselia, the wet nurse that Legolas hired. Has he not spoken of me?"

"You are the one that he searched for."

Cascelia could hear bitterness in his statement and so said, "Yes, but the child, you are holding him wrong." She tucked his hands into the right positions, muttering, "Support the head better. This should be comfortable for you and the baby."

When she was done, he mumbled, "My thanks. But why does he not stop crying?"

"He should not be hungry, and he has woken early, and he does not need to be changed. He probably just wants some attention. I am sure you can do something about this on your own." She walked out of the room, leaving Aragorn on his own with the yelling child.

Ten minutes later, Caselia walked back in and found a frantic Aragorn jiggling the wailing child.

"No such luck?" she softly questioned.

"He just will not stop," Aragorn croaked brokenly. "I do not know what to do."

"Shall I try?"

"Just make him stop."

Caselia lifted the child from Aragorn's arms, "Calm down little one." Almost immediately, the child calmed. "He is just making big fuss over nothing."

"He does not recognise me, does he?" stuttered Aragorn, paling.

"Of course he does, you just need some practice," smiled Caselia, but Aragorn's face had fallen.

"I can not do this," he cried, and fled the room.

000

Legolas was immersed in a book in the bedroom that night, when Aragorn let out a small moan. The elf's head jerked up at the pained sound. When Aragorn shifted uncomfortably, and avoided his gaze, Legolas went back to his reading.

The groan came again, and Legolas closed his book, demanding, "What is it?"

Flinching at Legolas' harsh tone, Aragorn whispered, "Do not worry yourself mellon-nin. It should not concern you."

"You're hurting," Legolas stood up and moved cautiously towards the bed.

"I have been hurting for the last three days," Aragorn muttered, as he turned away.

Legolas slipped onto the bed, and touched Aragorn's forehead. It was swelteringly hot, as hot as in Lorien. He brushed away a rivulet of sweat and murmured, "What is it melda?"

Quietly, Aragorn said, "Elladan and Elrohir warned me of this, the birth canal is retracting. It hurts, but I will be fine. It does not last long."

As Aragorn closed his eyes, Legolas rubbed gently at his shoulder, "How can I help you?" Aragorn said nothing, merely moved onto his side. Legolas wrapped his arm around his lover's side and snuggled closer, "Tell me how I can help you love. Whatever you need."

"Just stay here with me," Aragorn whispered back, "Please."

"Anything," but Legolas drew away. Aragorn bit back a cry of disappointment: he should have realised that it was too good to be true, that Legolas would forget everything. The human squeezed his eyes closed to prevent the tears of loneliness overflowing. "Melda-nin, is it that bad?"

"What?" His husband's unexpected musical tones had made Aragorn jump, but a moment later Legolas slid under the covers and looped his arm around him, elbow at his waist and hand caressing the hot skin of Aragorn's chest.

"Poor love," Legolas murmured.

Aragorn twisted around and wrapped his arms around Legolas' neck, burying himself in the elf's embrace. Legolas' hands softly rubbed at Aragorn's back and he murmured sweet nothings to him, "I will not leave you, I have you, I am here. I love you."

The words helped him more than Legolas knew. He hid his face in Legolas' cool neck and mumbled, "You say you'll do anything?"

"Everything," Legolas promised, trailing fingers over Aragorn's back in spirals.

After a pause, in a hushed voice, Aragorn asked, "Will you make love to me?"

"No," was the immediate response. "Not now, not when you are like this."

"The pain fades, it is nothing."

"It still would not be right," stated Legolas, kissing Aragorn's head anyway. "We have not solved our problems yet: you would regret it in the morn."

"I would not," denied Aragorn.

"You have regretted it before, and with these thoughts in your mind I do not wish to resurrect your doubts in me," Legolas' voice was soft, carefully controlled. "I will stay here for you, but I will not have you hurting."

"You are being far too noble, Legolas. I just wanted to forget," muttered Aragorn, but he flopped back down into Legolas' hold.

"I know love, I know," said Legolas sadly, closing his eyes. "You should try to sleep."

"I know," Aragorn did not mention that he wanted to put off losing his husband's touch. "We need to name our so." He felt Legolas tense.

With restrained anger, Legolas asked, "Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes," smiled Aragorn tersely.

Legolas cupped Aragorn's chin with his thin hands and made him look at him, "Thank you." He pressed a light kiss to his lips, but when Aragorn reached up for more, the elf pulled away with a sigh of, "Oh Aragorn."

"I had to see what I put myself through for all those months." He did not mention how much it hurt that he could not calm his own child, that it felt so bizarre to hold him, knowing his grip was not right, that he did not know what to do.

"Was he worth it?" Legolas asked stiffly.

He avoided the question, "Have you thought of any names for him?"

His distraction worked, "I wondered what you would think of passing on the name Estel to the next generation?"

"No! That was Ada's name for me."

Hastily, Legolas assured him, "It was just an idea meleth, forgive me. I did not think." He ran a thumb down his beloved's cheek tenderly. "What were your thoughts on the matter?"

"When I saw him… I thought of 'Rilliun."

"Gleaming blue?" queried Legolas, "Where did this come from?"

"His eyes, they are the same as yours mellon-nin. They were the first thing I saw."

Legolas' embrace tightened substantially, until Aragorn gasped, "Love, hurting."

The elf swooped down and pressed hard, fiery kisses to his husband's lips, "Oh, Elbereth, Aragorn, love," he panted in between kisses.

"Stop talking," muttered Aragorn, rolling his husband onto his back and beginning to unbutton his soft shirt. He brushed the sides of it away. His lips began to move away from Legolas' mouth and moved down, pressing at his chin, nipping at his neck, sucking at his shoulders, licking at his chest.

As Aragorn's tongue brushed at Legolas' bellybutton, the obviously aroused Legolas gasped, "Aragorn, meleth-nin, stop." He removed his hands, which had been knotting in Aragorn's thick, dark hair.

The human crawled back up and asked, "What is it?" He smirked, "Were you not enjoying it Legolas?"

Sniggering Legolas said, "Of course I was, but you know we can not do this melda, not like this, not when we are both hurting. IT would be worse when we woke, ten times worse."

"I know," sighed Aragorn, laying his head down on Legolas' firm chest. For a long moment, everything was absolutely perfect, completely back to normal.

"Relax my love," Legolas whispered, interrupting the silence. Aragorn snuggled down and closed his eyes for rest. Then Legolas added, "Sweet one, I love you, know that."

Aragorn said nothing.

"I know how to prove it."

Starting upwards, Aragorn asked, "What? How?"

In silence, with a distressed expression on his face at Aragorn's doubt, Legolas rearranged the pillows and sat up, straight backed against them. Suddenly, Aragorn understood, and he sat in the V of Legolas' legs, leaning back against him as Legolas' arms looped around.

"This feels so odd," Legolas commented.

"What is amiss," queried Aragorn, confused.

"Oh nothing is amiss, nothing at all," smirked Legolas, wryly. "But you are my normal shaped Aragorn, once more."

Derisively, Aragorn snorted. "I am not, I have not lost the weight yet."

"I think you are perfect," said Legolas, pressing a small kiss to the back of Aragorn's head. Aragorn did not respond so, sighing, Legolas murmured, "Feel deep down, inside yourself and inside me. We are linked. Go through that link, come closer, come closer to me."

"Always to you, only to you," Aragorn whispered back, melting against his husband.

"_I can feel you," _said Legolas through the bond. _"I can tell that you are coming close, to my heart," _He reached out with his mind and felt Aragorn's brush against his. _"Can you feel it?"_

Aragorn shivered; waves of warm, calming emotion were flowing over him, constant, eternal love. _"You have never faltered, you have never failed me."_

"_I never will," _Aragorn could practically taste the sincerity in the elf's words.

Eventually they drifted away from where their minds had been curled together to the place where their bodies were entwined instead. They both knew that neither of them had forgotten the words spoken the days previously and they were still a barrier, but they would both ignore the feeling for the time being.

In silence, they shuffled back down so that Legolas was on his back and Aragorn was lying against him. One of Legolas' arms secured Aragorn to his side, the other's palm rested on his cheek. The long fingers lightly danced over his features.

"My love, sleep," Legolas told him.

Gently, Aragorn took Legolas' hand and threaded his fingers through the elf's. "Stay," he murmured as he drifted off.

Legolas stayed with him throughout the night, and for the first time since the birth and the drugged sleeps, Aragorn slept without dreaming.

**A/N: Have some fluffy stuff. I figured I owed you lot some of that. I mean – oh my god you guys, 13 reviews for one chapter?? Are you serious? We hit 100 and carried on for a bit! It was madness!! Seriously, I totally fell in love with all of you, no kidding. I was all overly-squealy and overly-bouncy. So when I was supposed to be doing my coursework and revising, I wrote this.**

**If rent-a-blank reads this, I think my email's all screwy up… It's really annoying. I haven't received emails from anyone other than , and normally I get tons.**


	22. Intervention

When Aragorn awoke the morning after his and Legolas' temporary solution, he felt painfully alone once again

When Aragorn awoke the morning after his and Legolas' temporary solution, he felt painfully alone once again.

"Legolas," he whispered to the empty room, "Where are you?"

He did not know that his lover was only a room away: Legolas had heard Rilluin crying and had gone to soothe him, not wanting his wails to wake Aragorn.

For a moment, Aragorn's chest heaved with sobs threatening to burst free, but he gasped in quick breaths to calm himself. If he started he would not stop. He had to be in control, and he had heralds to find and organise. He had to force himself to live through every harsh, lonely, cold, hard day. Frantically, he shook the thoughts from his head, forced himself out of bed, dressed and left the room.

000

Ten minutes later, Legolas walked into the room. He knew Aragorn was awake, for he had felt of consciousness that was awakening, through the bond. He had Rilluin in his arms and as he walked in, Legolas called out, "I brought someone to…" When he realised the room was empty, he trailed off, "… see you…"

Sighing, he sagged onto the bed, "So we have returned to before, then."

000

Rain thundered down from the overhanging clouds, as Legolas strayed down one of the paths through the citadel. Minas Tirith was a maze, but the twining, twisting roads of Mirkwood were harder to tread and memorise. He was shrouded in a waterproof cloak, more for Rilluin's benefit that his own. He loved the rain, but he would not take risks with his son's health.

For a long time, he just gazed over the battlements listening to the patter of rain drops on his hood and the content, steady breathing from the child. It was a calming sound. He knew that everything was cyclic: the rain that fell all around was the same rain that had fallen into vast oceans all over the sea, in fountains and in tiny streams. It brought life, and lack of it brought death.

Immersed in the sound, Legolas realised that it had changed. The herald's voices were different.

"A dangerous man has just been apprehended and is being held on charge of treason."

Legolas' thoughts raced. Treason meant plotting against crown, and the crown meant Aragorn, as he and Rilluin were obviously fine. He twisted on the spot and fled up the levels of the city to the very top. Did this mean Aragorn had been in danger, hurt?

"_Where are you?" _He frantically sent through the bond, half expecting no answer.

"_In the study with the twins," _came the unfazed response.

Heart beating furiously, Legolas continued to pound his way up the steps, only slowed by concern for Rilluin. He skidded into the steady, sopping wet from where he hood had fallen back, and gasped, "What happened?"

"Nothing of any concern," said Aragorn, not looking up from the paper he was studying.

"Anything that happens concerns me," Legolas frowned.

"It is gone."

"Do not brush me aside as if I am some plaything you can discard when the mood for love forsakes you," hissed Legolas, starting forwards.

Aragorn looked up at last, "You brushed me away first, twice."

"With good reason," Legolas exclaimed, slamming the door closed. "Speak with me!"

"I am busy Legolas."

"Too busy for me." This rattled Legolas to his core. Aragorn had always made time for him. Partly, it made him feel selfish, but it also made him feel loved.

"For Eru's sake Legolas," snapped Aragorn irritably, "If I say there is no problem, you should take my word for it." He bit his lip, when he saw Legolas bridle.

"I was worried for you, and I will not ask forgiveness for this."

Avoiding his eyes, Aragorn said, "A man tried to get past the guards at the entrance to our wing. He had a letter on his person that indicated he was trying to murder Rilluin. Any danger we were in has past.

Formally, Legolas stood and inclined his head in thanks, before leaving, stiff and angry.

"No we are not out of danger yet," said Elladan, from his place next to Elrohir. "Your life and love are at risk brother."

"Gandalf was right," added Elrohir. "We can feel him fading, losing his love of this land. And did you not see him?"

"You can not let him go."

Aragorn looked away and demanded, "Why does everyone doubt me? Why do they think I will fail at everything?"

Elladan and Elrohir shared concerned glances.

000

For the next week, Legolas tried to be a good husband. Every night he let Aragorn worm his way into his arms and sleep there, keeping him from bad dreams. He was always gentle, never rising to Aragorn's anger, though he did not know that this further infuriated the man. With all his might, he tried to coax Aragorn to forgiveness, but he could not do it. The human would not listen, just turned away. Whenever that happened, what small amount of success Legolas had made at softening his beloved's anger was eradicated.

Legolas kept his sadness and frustrations to himself at all times, not wanting to aggravate his lover further. It was all he could do not to shout and scream at the man, but he knew it would drive him further into his depression. Legolas just locked away his troubles and hoped for some salvation.

The salvation came as Rilluin entered the third week of his life.

After a breakfast, where Legolas had admonished Aragorn for not eating enough, much to the human's distress and claims of hypocrisy, the elf ran down the steps of the hall. He felt too constrained inside those walls. He needed fresh air, freedom. Slowly, he gazed over the plains of his new home and saw a fast travelling group of shapes. He flew down the steps and stood at the edge of the Tower or Ecthelion. Flapping banners next to him, Legolas stared down at the shapes and defined the forms of horses and their riders. He frowned, focusing and when he recognised the lead rider, his heart jumped in his throat.

A moment later, Legolas was racing through the citadel, heading to the riders. He was glad for Rilluin's need for a morning nap, which meant he was alone. With his son, the sprint would have been made more cautiously and therefore slowly. He burst out of the gates and ran, through the gardens then across the field. The wind was billowing through his hair as he ran towards the elves. Though it was undignified, to run instead of ride, he did not care. He felt exhilarated by the freedom.

As he got closer, the riders slowed to a simple trot, seeing him approach.

"Atar, Atar," he called, jubilant.

"My Greenleaf," the leading rider grinned, jumping off his horse and making his way towards his on. Legolas thundered towards his father and almost fell into his open arms.

"Oh, Atar," Legolas sighed, burying his face in Thranduil's blonde hair.

When they pulled apart from their tight embrace, Thranduil turned Legolas' face up to his. "Something is wrong ion-nin. You are thin, and pale. Your eyes are dull. They hold no gleam of life anymore." The Elven King frowned, "What has happened? Is it that dwarf I hear you travelled with?"

Legolas made a smile appear on his face, "Gimli could not do this to me, Atar. He has left the city anyway."

"Then what is it, dear Greenleaf?"

"It… it is Aragorn," tears clouded Legolas' cerulean eyes and suddenly, he fell to the ground, sobs wracking his thin body. Every emotion, every feeling that he had bottled inside for the last fortnight burst out of the elf. Thranduil waved those who had ridden with him away, leaving the son and father alone. Gently, Thranduil sank down onto his knees next to Legolas and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What is it ion-nin? What has he done? I will not let him get away unpunished, even in his own kingdom," Thranduil fiercely promised.

Wordlessly, Legolas shook his head and buried himself further in his father's arms, though knowing that his tears were soaking Thranduil's elaborate tunic. The Elven King swung off his thick travelling cloak and wrapped it around the shaking younger elf.

Marking soft hushing noises, Thranduil rocked Legolas back and forth, as if he was an elfling once again. Slowly, Legolas' cries began to lessen, and he hiccupped, "Forgive me Father, I said that I would be strong."

"Do not worry so, my son, you do not have to be strong for me. It is my duty to support you," whispered Thranduil, pressing a kiss to his son's cold forehead. "I am here for you now."

Taking deep breaths, Legolas sat up straighter and brushed away the tears that were still slipping down his cheeks. "This is good. There are very few people for me here."

Calmingly, Thranduil said, "There are more now. No one will hurt you anymore." He offered his son a hand and helped him to his feet. Steadily, they walked towards Minas Tirith.

"Welcome to my home," sighed Legolas.

"Will you tell me why this human you loved has brought you so much misery?" Thranduil quietly asked, not distracted for a moment. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and rubbed up and down.

"I still love him Atar," Legolas sadly laughed, a bitter sound. "He knows this."

Worry increasing, Thranduil asked, "Greenleaf, please talk to me."

"He feels like he lives in darkness and can not escape, I know this."

"Talk to me ion-nin," Thranduil persisted, "There is no one that I would tell."

"I know," said Legolas. "I will say. He is brusque, cold, unwelcoming. He feels that I can not help him, that he is all alone. He has closed up, we both have."

"We will shake him out of this, I promise," Thranduil said. "There is another delegation behind me, I feel that you will be pleasantly surprised. We rode ahead."

"Who?"

"You will see ion-nin," smiled Thranduil, "We will fix all that is wrong."

000

"Hello little one," crooned Thranduil, lifting his only grandchild from Legolas' arms. "I hear you had a difficult journey here."

Legolas snorted, "You heard correctly." He sat down on the seat, next to his father, carefully watching over his child.

Noticing this, Thranduil smirked, "I did not drop you on your head, and I will not drop this one."

Sighing, "I know," Legolas relaxed back into the seat and covered his face with his hands, wearily.

There was a knock on the door of the drawing room and, as Thranduil called, "Come in," Legolas decided to let his father deal with the newcomer. The soft, almost inaudible footsteps identified the visitor as an elf, so he assumed it was a member of the Mirkwood delegation.

Beside him, Thranduil rose in a rustle of silks and velvets. There was little mirth in his voice, as he asked, "Has anyone seen you ?"

"No, no one." Legolas recognised that deep voice. Startled, he jumped from his seat and swept Rilluin from his shocked father's grip.

"What are you doing here?" spat Legolas. "You are not welcome here, and are trespassing upon our lands. Leave, now."

Thranduil stepping in front of his furious son, holding his hands up as he placating said, "Ion-nin, he comes in good faith."

Feeling slightly betrayed, Legolas hissed, "Atar, this man hurt my husband more than anyone else has ever done. Were it not for Aragorn's love for him I would have torn his heart from his chest, for that is what he did to him."

Clearly taken aback, Thranduil exclaimed, "Legolas please calm yourself. Let him speak."

"What should I allow you another moment of time?" spat Legolas over his father's blocking shoulder. Thranduil gripped his son's shoulder to restrain him, but Legolas would not have moved with Rilluin in his arms, particularly not towards the elf in question.

"I need to apologise, first to you and then to my son," said Elrond, pulling his hood back. "I truly am sorry."

"What would Aragorn want?" asked Thranduil quietly.

Shuddering with badly contained anger, Legolas collapsed back down into a chair and let out a long breath. "Sit." He hugged his child to him.

Thranduil sat next to him and rested a hand on his son's knee, reading to stop him darting up.

"He cried for so long when you left. Part of me though we would drown in his tears. You nearly accomplished you aim unknowingly: I told him if it hurt him so much, he should go to you," said Legolas, his eyes tightly closed but the venom in his voice biting.

Flinching, Elrond said, "I should never have done that to him. He should not have had to choose."

Legolas was not listening, "He spent the decades of our relationship fearing your reaction and you gave him a reason to fear."

"And again," Elrond started, but Legolas cut him off harshly.

"During the pregnancy, I knew that he desired to contact you, but he feared to. It ate him up inside, I could see it wearing him away."

"Legolas!" snapped Thranduil, hand tightening on his knee, "Can you not see how guilty he feels already?"

Coldly, Legolas surveyed the Lord of Imladris. He was gaunter than usual, his hair in disarray from riding, and his eyes were haunted. Seemingly, he had been suffering since the argument.

"Please," Elrond hoarsely said, "I have told Arwen to leave these shores, I will not return to her. She has taken advantage of my nature too many times, and given little in return. Aragorn has always had to try too hard for my affections, I want to change this. Ernil, I need to change this. Let me change this."

"Forgive me, my Lord," said Legolas, sitting up in his chair, "But you can not change what has happened, your son does not seem to understand this either."

"What do you mean to say about Aragorn?" asked Elrond properly, "You sound… full of regret."

"Yes, you must tell us all of this," Thranduil softly said. "We can not help you if you do not speak with us.

Trembling with realisation, Legolas said, "You are right. I am not enough to help him!"

Thranduil tucked an arm around Legolas' shoulders and murmured, "I am sure that is not true Greenleaf."

"It is," said Elrond, to Thranduil's obvious indignation, "You can not be the father that he needs right now."

"You are right," Legolas sighed, "I will tell you everything."

An hour passed before the Elven Lords had enough information to decide that they would have to startle Aragorn out of his depression, as drawing him out had not worked. During the hour, Caselia had taken Rilluin for Legolas to be able to concentrate, and Gandalf had entered the conversation, seemingly unsurprised at the presence of Elrond and Thranduil.

They were debating how to keep their secret weapon, Elrond, hidden until the decided moment, when Elrohir and Elladan entered the drawing room.

"Ada!" They exclaimed together. Elrohir rushed forwards to greet him, but Elladan hesitated.

"Ada, you can not be here. Do you wish to hurt Aragorn further?" The older twin asked.

Elrohir blinked in realisation and backed away, gasping, "Dan is right Ada, your coming-"

"-would ruin his spirit, would drive him-"

"-further into the darkness that holds-"

"-him so tightly. You must leave-"

"-before he sees you," Elrohir finished. The twins had been ending each other's sentences, something they only did when distressed.

"I do not mean to drive him further into depression," smiled Elrond, "I mean to bring him out." He hurriedly explained the plan, as the twins' faces split into grins.

"You want us to inform you of the best time to advance?" grinned Elladan.

"Yes, besides me you can best judge his mood," said Legolas, trying not to sound too bitter at the fact that Aragorn would not let him close enough to see his mood, and failing.

Smiling sympathetically, Elrohir said, "We shall do our best for you, we swear." They stood, and Elrohir then added, "Come, Lord Thranduil. Aragorn will become suspicious and may anger further if you delay a greeting too long."

"Of course," Thranduil rose to leave, but lent over and planted a kiss on his son's forehead. "Everything will be solved, you will see ion-nin."

Elrond and Legolas were left alone. The older elf sighed, "That is how I should have been with Aragorn."

Legolas turned his face up from where he had been gazing at his lap. "What do you mean?"

"Your Father treats you like one of his treasures, as something precious. In my household, that was Celebrian's charge. She was the nurturer, the carer. I was the one who disciplined, more often that not," confessed Elrond. "I raised Aragorn without her aid. You were probably right, I was too hard on him, expected too much."

"No," said Legolas sharply, "I spoke in anger, and because I always wanted to protect him. You made him who he is now, and made him strong. He may not seem to be bearing up under the pressure at the moment, but he is strong underneath."

"I know he is," smiled Elrond, moving over to sit next to the younger elf. "You protect him, you stand up to me when no one else does. It is clear that you love him Legolas."

"To you maybe," sighed Legolas, but he corrected himself. "No, he knows I love him. He just does not seem to think that is enough."

"We will make it enough, he will see reason," smiled Elrond. "But Legolas, if Aragorn does forgive me, can you?"

"If you can achieve what I have not, drawing my love out of the darkness he resides in, then even if he does not give his forgiveness, I will give mine."

"Then I promise you, that is what will happen. We will start again."

000

"Very well, I am in perfect agreement," smiled Aragorn at the councillors. Two days had passed since Thranduil's arrival. "Thank you." They had been discussing his coronation, which would take place the next week. The kingdom has fallen in love with Aragorn and Legolas, and all they had done with the public.

The councillors stood and filed out of the room, debating with each other as they walked. Faramir though stayed and perched on the table next to where Aragorn was seated, at the head. Aragorn nodded to him and said, "Thank you for organising this."

"It is no trouble," Faramir said, tapping his fingers on the table as if waiting for something.

"Is there anything else that you wish to discuss?" Aragorn asked, noticing this confusing behaviour.

"No, not one that I want to…"

"But there is something that we would like to talk to you about," said Thranduil, sweeping through the doors, flanked by Elladan and Elrohir, and followed by Gandalf.

Before Aragorn could greet them, let alone protest, the twins had taken seats opposite each other, next to Aragorn, and Thranduil had Gandalf taken seats next to one of them each. The Elven King nodded his thanks to Faramir, and the Steward said, "I take my leave," to Aragorn, but to Thranduil, Gandalf and the twins muttered, "I wish you luck."

Nervously smiling, Aragorn asked, "Why would you need luck?"

"We must talk," said Elladan.

His brother's tense tone put Aragorn further on his guard, "What is there to talk about?" From their grim faces and rigid backs, he could tell that he was in an interrogation.

Snappily, Thranduil said, "The way you have been treating my son."

Flinching, Aragorn asked, "What about him?"

In the shadows, behind one of the statues in the debating chamber, Legolas shuddered at the way his husband talked about him. Across the room, hidden behind another statue, Elrond smiled his sympathy.

"You resent him because he was not at your side," said Elrohir, his voice milder than Thranduil's, yet more guilt inducing.

"He could not help that and you know this," Elladan added.

"However amazing he is, he can not turn back the sun," Thranduil said.

Gandalf added in, "What is done is done, there is no going back."

Furiously, Aragorn said, "It is not just that!"

"Then tell us what it is toron," Elrohir softly said.

Searching for words, Aragorn forced out, "It is what could have been, what maybe should have been. What I could have done but did not. It is everything."

"You can not control the fates," said Thranduil, trying tot contain anger, "Accept this."

"I can not help but think…" Aragorn started, but he was cut off by the Elven King.

"You have an ultimatum: you must accept my son back into your heart and bed…"

"He already sleeps in my bed, I do not deny him it."

Thranduil was not swayed, "Then you are luckier than you deserve. It is obvious that he craves comfort as much as you. As I was saying, accept or I take him home."

Shocked, Aragorn said, "You can not do that."

"I can. If Legolas loses his hope and the astounding patience he has with you then I expect he would be willing to find some place where he knows he will be loved. Him and Rilluin."

"You have no right to take the child from me!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"He does," said Elladan, "You see, Legolas is the father of the child. By law, in all these lands, he has the right to control who his child resides with. And as Thranduil is father of Legolas, you can see how this goes. Thranduil is head of the house."

"No!"

"Yes," said Gandalf, "And he would stand a better chance of staying on Middle Earth, where his son is if he is with people who love him and can care for him."

Choking slightly, Aragorn said, "But I do love him."

"Then you must show him this. Make him believe."

"But I do not know how. I do not know how I can help him, I do not know how to care for our child, I do not know how to run this kingdom," cried Aragorn. "I am useless at all that I have tried here, it would have been better for all if I had remained a Ranger."

"You are wallowing in self pity ion-nin," said Elrond, stepping out from his hiding place, and walking slowly towards Aragorn. The King-to-be paled at his appearance.

"Ada?" he managed after a long moment, "I do not understand." Suddenly, his eyes widened in fear, "You can not take Rilluin or Legolas. I will not let you."

"Good. Your fear for them shows that you still care for them. This gives us hope," said Elrohir, but Aragorn did not seem to hear. His gaze was fixed upon his father.

"I am not here to take them," Elrond soothed, "I am here for forgiveness and to befriend you anew."

Aragorn seemed lost for words, so Elrond knelt by his side and said, "Your family is so young. I will not let another child lose a parent to the sea. I will not let a father be left behind their son," he nodded to Thranduil. "And I will not allow someone to lose their love. I have been through that pain, I feel it every day of my immortality. It never leaves you, not fully."

"What if I have left it too late?" whispered Aragorn.

"You can only fault yourself if you do try."

"Does he want me to try?" Aragorn asked, "It seems that he would be happier there."

"Do not be a fool," said Legolas, emerging at last. He was unable to let the pain go on, for even one second more for either of them. "I need you to try."

Unsteadily, Aragorn rose. Legolas noticed how small he looked, the one human amongst a wizard, an elven king, a half elven lord and half even sons of a lord. Aragorn, though, was noticed how thin Legolas looked, so pale he was almost translucent, as if a breath of wind could whisk him away.

"I do not know how," Aragorn repeated, walking forwards.

"We can try together," murmured Legolas, approaching also.

They met in the middle, and Aragorn took Legolas' hand, "I have treated you wrongly. I see that now."

"I could have done things differently also."

"No, you did everything you should have, and I was selfish," Tears spilled over from his silver eyes.

"Shh," Legolas slipped his arms around his husband's waist. "Shh, everything will be fine."

"I can not lose you," choked Aragorn.

"Just give me something I can hold onto," Legolas whispered hoarsely. "Let me know that there is a reason for me to stay, beyond Rilluin. It sounds heartless, but without you…"

Softly, Aragorn said, "Do not go, do not leave me. I will treat you better, I will be a better husband. Just tell me what to do."

"Tell me that you forgive me, that you love me, and kiss me," Legolas simply stated.

"Can you really just forget everything that I have done to you and forgive me?" asked Aragorn, in hushed tones.

"If you can for me."

"I already have."

Staring straight into his lover's eyes, Aragorn said, "My dear Legolas, I love you more than anything in this world. I would give up anything, everything for you to be happy."

Hesitantly at first, they kissed, but with familiarity came a rapidly increasing passion.

At the table, Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes but the older ones smiled happily at each other, pleased with the good results of their intervention.

A few moments later, Aragorn led Legolas away to the bedroom.

000

Aragorn tugged off his formal tunic and flopped down onto the bed. He expected Legolas to pull him close, as he had done every night possible the previous nine months, but instead the elf nestled closer and rested his head on Aragorn's chest. Though the action was unexpected, Aragorn realised that was how they had slept before the pregnancy, and wrapped his arm around Legolas' shoulders, asking, "It is my turn to look after you then, love?"

"I do not need looking after," said Legolas, defiantly.

"Oh?" Aragorn took Legolas' thin wrist and held it up. "Have you been eating or sleeping at all recently?"

Legolas flushed, "No, not a lot."

"Now that I think of it, you never did eat enough on the journey either. You always made me eat some of yours. Most of yours." He pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head, "You will be looked after, melda."

"I think I may be able to like that," murmured Legolas, as Aragorn's fingers began to play with his hair, "But meleth, we can not stay like this, as much as I would like to."

"Why not? It is warm, and comfortable, and…"

"And we are alone," Legolas interrupted.

"Is this a bad thing?" snickered Aragorn, his hands roaming downwards.

"But we should not be," Legolas pulled out of the hold and planted a kiss on Aragorn's cheek, just shy of the human's mouth. "I will be back in a moment."

Aragorn waited impatiently until Legolas re-entered the room, a bundle in his arms. The elf instructed, "Sit up." Legolas then knelt on the bed and, sleeping child in one arm, arranged Aragorn's arms, and then gently placed Rilluin in them. The human was stiff and tense so Legolas murmured, "Relax, my love."

When Aragorn tried and failed, Legolas nudged his way behind and soon his massaging hands at Aragorn's shoulders coaxed him to relax. At the movement, Rilluin opened his eyes a fraction, glanced up at his Ada, and then closed them again with a sigh.

"Breathe Aragorn, remember to breathe," Legolas softly encouraged. When Rilluin had opened his eyes, the Ranger's breath had caught in his throat.

Complying, Aragorn let out the breath he had held and let his head rest against his husband's shoulder. Everything was how it should have been.

**A/N: Are my dear readers happy now? I really really hope so, but I know someone who is not. Well, not personally. This story has a final loose end, or at least it should be our final loose end, if not I'll change stuff when I revise this story. Anyway, loose end will be wrapped up in the next chapter, which is our last one. That's right, last. It makes me sad too, but happy that this will soon be complete.**


	23. Process of Perfection

Legolas woke with comfortable slowness, though found himself freezing cold. He opened his eyes to find Aragorn smiling down at him.

"Good morning, my sweet, sleepy love," Aragorn murmured from above. His smile made his silver eyes sparkle.

"It is cold, why..?" Then he realised that he was not wearing any clothes. His memory caught up with him. "Ah, I recall." Amused, he grinned at Aragorn, "You just let me sleep in your lap?"

"You were tired. It seems that I wore out an elf," observed Aragorn, smirking wickedly.

Slowly, Legolas sat up, stood and dragged a woollen blanket over them both before sagging down and curling up against his husband. "And so, my love, you are to join the ranks of royalty today. It is about time."

"I fear I must correct you on this matter: I became royalty the day I married you."

"Ah, I do not think that counts, as I do not join the royal house here," said Legolas, though he was laughing. "But you have always been royal to me."

"Oh have I?" purred Aragorn, eyebrows suggestively raised.

"Oh yes, indeed," Legolas said, but he placed a finger on his lover's lips. "Later meleth, we can not now. You were supposed to wake at dawn to prepare."

"I did, I woke at dawn. I just did not move."

Rolling his eyes, now more awake, Legolas told him, "We must get you ready."

"Can we not…"

"No."

They called for servants to draw up baths, which they did with admirably calm faces at the sight of two obviously naked men curled up next to each other under a blanket. The couple bath together, an exercise in control that they failed at several times, but limited themselves to chaste kisses and lest chaste touches. When they emerged, they wrapped towels around themselves and Legolas said, "Come sit," to his husband, pointing to a chair.

"What are you going to do?" Aragorn cautiously asked, though he took the seat.

"I've already punished you to my satisfaction," smirked Legolas, "Don't you worry. I am going to make you look like a King, not the Ranger any more."

Defensively, Aragorn said, "I enjoyed being Ranger."

Running his fingers methodically through Aragorn's damp hair, having already rubbed it as dry as possible, he said, "I know, you enjoyed the freedom. I can understand that." He sighed at the knots in Aragorn's hair.

"What is it?" Aragorn worriedly asked, "Love, things can not go wrong."

"Hush, everything is fine. Your hair is just… very tangled. Forgive me?" He stood to search for a hairbrush.

Knowing exactly what had made his hair resemble brambles, Aragorn snickered, "You seemed to have fun at the time."

"I did," laughed Legolas, as he emerged with a silver backed hair brush. He pulled it through the hair with short brushes, to make sure every knot was out. "Oh, I did."

They continued their cheerful banter until Legolas was finished with Aragorn's hair and made him shave. "There," he pronounced once done, "Infinitely more regal."

Aragorn jumped up and exclaimed, "At last. Your turn to be preened over, my love." He pressed Legolas into the chair and ran the brush through the waist length, corn coloured, silky hair, that he loved so much. He watched the strands shimmer hypnotically as he brushed it. Soon he was finishing twisting in the plaits nimbly and showering kisses on to the top of his husband's head. "All done. My Consort also has to be pleasing to the eye."

Legolas just rose from the chair, one eyebrow raised, and said, "You say that like I am not." His voice was light and teasing.

"That is a lie," said Aragorn, reaching for Legolas' hand. The elf let him have one quick kiss, before whirling away to dress in the specially made tunic. It was made of pure white, stiff fabric, with cold braid and spectacular embroidery of rich, wine red threads. When he was done smoothing down the tunic and pulling on the tights, he turned to Aragorn.

"Are you going to leave this room at any point melda?"

Unhappily, Aragorn sighed. He had spent the better part of the last week in the armoury, having ceremonial armour created for him, under the instruction of the city's lore master. As he had pointed out several times to Legolas when he had finally been realised each evening, it was a pointless activity, they did not really need him there for so long, and the younger smiths spent most of their time gawping at him. The armour would only be worn once and then hung in a hall. Whereas Legolas was already dressed, Aragorn was struggling with the numerous intricate fastenings, and so barely dressed.

"I will find the twins to help you," said Legolas, running his hand gently over Aragorn's cheek and then letting it fall. "I must check on Rilluin. I have not heard him cry this morning."

"Should we not be worried?" frowned Aragorn, abandoning his futile attempt at securing the metal to himself.

"No, Caselia will be there and we would know if anything was amiss."

He left the room and walked down the hallway to the twin's quarters. Loudly, he knocked at the door and called, "It is your turn to torture my husband."

A moment later, Elladan emerged from behind the door, and queried, "Oh?"

"He needs help to get that foolish armour on. I thought you might like a turn at teasing him.

Elladan smirked and said, "I believe I can find it within myself to help."

Legolas walked back down the long corridor and slipped inside the nursery. There, he bit down hard on his lip to stop himself laughing, for Caselia had Rilluin in her arms and was twirling around the room, humming to herself. Her official new gown's skirts were swinging around. It matched Legolas', whereas Rilluin was dressed in the wine red of the thread decorating Legolas'. Rilluin matched the tunic Aragorn would wear after the ceremony.

Softly, Legolas cleared his throat. "I do not mean to interrupt."

Startled, Caselia turned with a squeak, "Oh… Legolas… I…"

"Do not worry so," smiled Legolas, reaching out his arms for his son. "I supposed this will be the only chance you will have to dance."

"I do not mind," Caselia said, placing Rilluin in Legolas' arms. She would be looking after Rilluin during the coronation and the banquet and dance celebration after. "How are you this morning?"

"All is well, though it is possible that Aragorn is nervous, not that he would say anything about that."

"Of course."

Legolas looked out of the window at the glittering city beneath. The dwarfs who had promised to start rebuilding had not arrived yet, though Gimli had returned, so citizens who lived outside the city were coming through the temporary ones. Glistening trails of people were gathering at the front of the King's halls, dressed in their best clothes, all gathering to see his husband crowned as King of Gondor.

000

The coronation went smoothly. The crowd cheered when they were supposed to, the baby did not cry, and the sun made everyone's smiles brighter. Aragorn was crowned and all in the city celebrated.

After the ceremony, the nobles gathered in the largest room in the King's hall, first to eat and then to dance. Impatiently, Aragorn waited for Legolas to return from the nursery. During the banquet Caselia had taken Rilluin to bed and stayed there to keep a watch over him, but he needed to wake. Legolas had gone to fetch him and the wet nurse. Because of Legolas' absence, Aragorn was surrounded by simpering young daughters of Lords. They seemed to think that they had a chance of elevating their status if they were seen in the King's company. They were not talking to Aragorn though, just chattering to each other.

Aragorn just tried to avoid their gazes, staring at the decorations around the walls, but one young girl caught his eye: a dark-blonde haired girl, with warm, grey eyes. She was fanning herself with a deep blue fan that matched her floor-length, flowing dress, and was not afraid to meet his eyes.

Finally, as he felt a headache building up from the chatter, he asked the girl, "Would you like to dance?"

A blush spread across her cheeks, but she inclined her head, and held out her hand. Gracefully, he led her onto the dance floor. As they began to dance, Elladan and Elrohir watched, snickering.

"What will Legolas say?" said Elrohir, taking a sip from his goblet of wine..

"He is dancing with a girl, of all people," Elladan sniggered.

"It will only encourage the rest of them further. I hope Legolas hurries."

"I do not," Elladan laughed, "It will mean that he will have to dance with every single one of those girls."

"He will be exhausted before dark."

"I expect our dear brother wanted to have a celebratory night of passion later."

Elrohir snorted, "If he is dancing with that growing crowd of young ladies he will not get to bed until the dawn hours."

"No, look."

On the dance floor, Aragorn too had spotted the entrance of his husband. To the girl, he said, "Forgive me, I must leave you."

"Not a problem," smiled the girl. She swept a low curtsey, and was swallowed once more by the swarm of girls, who besieged her with questions on every detail of the first dance with the King.

Aragorn though was turned away from her by and arm around his waist and a slender hand slipped through his.

"Have you been bewitched by another woman melda?" Legolas purred as he brought Aragorn towards him.

"I will not speak of such things here," Aragorn said.

At his slightly fierce tone, Legolas' grip loosened somewhat, and he asked, "Why do you seem so angered. Did you wish to complete your dance? Forgive me if I…"

Shifting uncomfortably, Aragorn said, "It is nothing, I merely feel out of place at the moment. This is all so new."

"But you grew up in courts."

"I do not know why," snapped Aragorn. "It is just a feeling that something is not right." They fell into an awkward silence until Aragorn pressed a kiss to Legolas' temple. "Forgive me, it is nothing to do with you, or the girl I danced with."

"I do understand," Legolas promised, resting his head against the side of his husband's, "But we must remain here until the last hour, as etiquette dictates. Let us not fight."

"I do not want to fight."

"Then let us not."

"I shall tell you what I do want to do," Aragorn murmured, the hand he had placed around Legolas' waist ranging down.

"No need, I believe I can guess," grinned Legolas. He looked over Aragorn's shoulder and nodded over it, "The girl you danced with seems to have been rescued by two dashing heroes."

Discreetly, Aragorn turned and saw Elladan and Elrohir escorting the girl to the table that was laden with food. "If she keeps them out of trouble and distracted then I will have to thank her."

"I am sure she will be amused enough," Legolas said. With a sigh, he rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder whilst they swayed, barely listening to the music. There was quite an energetic tune playing, but to dance properly would mean separating.

"Tired?" Aragorn asked. As the human spoke, Legolas watched his throat move and longed to kiss the exposed skin.

"No, merely weary of the eyes that have been on us all day." He had expected a response, but all he received was Aragorn's arm, tightening painfully, squashing him against the King's chest, and the hand in his clenching. "Melda?" he said questioningly, raising his head and trying to move back. Against him, he could feel Aragorn start to shake ever so slightly. Legolas put more effort into stepping back so he could see his lover's face, but suddenly found the point of a blade pressing against the back of his neck.

"Do not move," ordered a cool female voice from behind him, speaking elvish.

"I had been discouraged from that particular activity," Legolas replied, matching her dialect.

"Do not speak."

Legolas tried to calm himself down, as all around the hall people fell into a hushed silence, interjected only by gasps. They had just realized that their King's Consort was being held at the point of a sword. Only guards were permitted to be armed in the King's Hall, so no once could retaliate, as the guards were outside the room. Aragorn and Legolas were alone.

"Arwen…" Aragorn croaked, still clutching Legolas close to him.

Despite the fear in his lover's voice, Legolas could tell that he was thinking hard, searching for some way to seize control. Through the bond he sent, _"Love, Rilluin and Caselia are behind you, only a small distance away."_

He heard Aragorn swear internally, then frantically asked, _"Are you armed?"_

Arwen spoke through the conversation that she could not hear, "Do not try to fight me, Aragorn, in any way. You will fail. You will always give in to me."

"I will not," hissed Aragorn. _"Legolas are there any weapons we can access."_

"_Yes," _sent Legolas, shuddering as warm liquid dripped down his neck. _'I think she has killed the guards… there is blood on her sword."_

"You will, I know you will with this elf and your spawn gone, you will have no one but me," Arwen replied to Aragorn's defiance.

"_We can not help them now. Where are the weapons?"_

"_In my boot."_

"_Why is it there?"_

"_These clothes are not made with an assassin in mind!"_

Arwen was still speaking, oblivious to the conversation going on between the two husbands. "I am willing to accept you back. I know that this would please many people."

Slowly, Aragorn raised his head from where he had been avoiding her hypnotic eyes, and said, "I could not be happy without Legolas or Rilluin, we have seen this already. There is no chance of me loving you."

"There is always a chance," growled Arwen.

"_I will fight her, you take Rilluin. Run,"_ Aragorn stated.

"_I can not leave you with her," _Legolas replied. His arms tightened around Aragorn, not wanting to leave him to face Arwen's growing fury.

"_I need to rid myself of this. When I take the knife, take Rilluin and find Gandalf and Ada. If I fail they will be able to restrain her. Now ignore everything that I say." _He turned to Arwen and dropped the contemplating mask he had shown. "Is a chance enough?"

"Can you make it enough for me?" pleaded Arwen.

Subtly, Legolas began to loosen his boot, pulling his foot out to allow Aragorn to get the knives free.

"Maybe… maybe I can," murmured Aragorn, loosening his grip on Legolas and slowly shifting sideways, away from his lover.

"You loved me, didn't you?" Arwen softly asked.

"Yes I did, but I left you for Legolas."

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"He cared for me, and gave back the love I gave tenfold. He always forgave me."

"I can forgive you for leaving," Arwen said, her arms shaking and making the sword tremble.

"Do I want that forgiveness?" Aragorn mused ponderously.

For a moment, Legolas began to doubt the sincerity of his husband's words, but then across the hall, Rilluin began to cry. The sound broke across the silent hall and Legolas felt Aragorn stiffen. In that second, Legolas knew that he would have no more doubts about his husband any more, he would trust him inexplicably. _"I love you, through anything, whatever you do."_

A tiny up turn of his lips showed that Aragorn appreciated the gesture. It fell though when Arwen demanded, "Is that what you and the elf whelped?"

"No, that is the wonder that we created, out of a love that you can never understand," snapped Aragorn.

Arwen looked shocked at this sudden turn, and Aragorn took advantage oft his by swooping down and drawing out Legolas' knife. He managed to draw a long cut across Arwen's pale cheek before she began to react. Legolas though did not see, as he was charging across the room, barefoot, towards Rilluin. Swiftly, he seized his son from the wet nurse's arms and ran to the corner where he knew Elladan and Elrohir were, with the girl from earlier. Seeing the twins both with swords in their hand, clearly about to help their brother or sister, he pressed Rilluin into the girl's hold.

"Run, to the throne room. There will be guards there to keep you two safe. It is the most secure place. Go!" he ordered. Legolas knew that he was taking a risk by sending his son away with a random girl, but if the child was away from Arwen it would be better.

The blonde haired girl, seeing the determination in Legolas' sapphire eyes, turned on her heel and fled the rooms, holding Rilluin close. Hurriedly, Legolas moved forwards to the twins and took the swords from their hands. "Go with her."

Swords in hands, Legolas pushed his way through the other dancers, and ran to where his husband was dancing with death, fighting a sword with one tiny dagger. The dark scarlet at Aragorn's arm and shoulder showed his injuries, whereas Arwen only had the one injury at her cheek. All of Aragorn's effort was obviously focused on blocking the blows, but with only the small blade he could not strike back.

"Aragorn!"

At Legolas' call, Aragorn managed to whirl around and snatch the sword out of the air. He turned back to the fight. Legolas, though, hesitated.

Through the bond, Aragorn distractedly said, _"You should be hidden."_

"_Rilluin?"_

"_Safe. You?"_

"_This is my test."_

A moment later, Arwen was on the ground, Aragorn's sword at her throat and hers knocked away. Legolas leapt forwards and swept up the weapon before Arwen could reclaim it.

"And it appears I have passed," the King said, aloud.

Harshly, Arwen said, "So do it, kill me."

"This is what you want?" Aragorn questioned, leaning over her venomously.

"If you were merciful as you said you would be, you would take my life," she hissed. "If I can not live with you…"

"Those words would work for someone who loves me for myself, not my position," Aragorn angrily said, "But I have a better punishment for you." Without removing his eyes from Arwen's, he called, "Ada!"

Elrond, pale faced, pushed his way through the crowd, "How has it come to this? My children fight for power, glory… affection." He did not seem as Lord-like as before, but small and broken.

"Will you take her away from here Ada? When you sail?"

"Yes, we will try fro a new life," Elrond sighed wearily.

Aragorn leant down and pulled her to her feet. "Then Ada, I charge you with her. Keep her away from my family." He turned his glare to meet Arwen's. "That is my mercy."

Cheering and clapping went up around the hall, as if the fight had been some sort of display or entertainment instead of a life and death struggle. The music struck up again and conversation resumed. Legolas and Aragorn ceased to be the very centre of attention as Elrond led his daughter away, so the couple slipped away, out of the hall.

"I never thought it would come to that either," whispered Aragorn as Legolas took his hand.

"None of us could have," Legolas told him as he led the way towards the throne room. He turned Aragorn's fore arm towards him to examine it. "You are bleeding quite badly."

"The tailors wanted to hang up the outfit, but I seem to have ruined it."

Somewhat hysterically, Legolas snorted, but then found himself hugging his husband hard. "Oh Aragorn," he whispered, "I was so worried. You could have died."

"So could you. I was fighting for you."

"And Rilluin," Legolas added, slowly releasing his husband. "We need to get Rilluin before I can help you meleth-nin." He studied Aragorn's face worriedly, "Do you wish to stay here my love? You look pale."

"No," he grasped Legolas' hand tighter. "I will not leave to go anywhere without you. Not with her around."

"She will have to stay here until your father is ready to leave. You will have to let go of me in time."

"Oh really?" Aragorn skeptically said. "I do not see why." He rested his head gently against Legolas' shoulder as they walked.

"She will not hurt any of us again, your Ada will see to that," Legolas said as he pushed open the door to the throne room, having been nodded past by the guards. Inside, Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of the blonde haired girl, who was gripping Rilluin.

Aragorn ran forwards to take the child, but Legolas arm stopped him. "You will bleed on him," the elf said, before taking Rilluin for himself.

Trying not to glare at his husband, Aragorn moved forwards to help the girl who had saved Rilluin to her feet. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Smiling, Legolas said, "Forgive me, I never even asked your name."

"I am L…"

"Where is she? I'll…" the outraged expression loudly interrupted their conversation.

Legolas and Aragorn whirled around to see Gimli stagger into the room past the guards, clearly having been at the ale. "You are more than slightly late, Master dwarf," said Legolas, eyebrow raised. "The problem has been dealt with."

"And our child, who we placed under your guardianship, is safe," Aragorn added, moving forwards to run his clean hand lightly over Rilluin's downy hair. Legolas took advantage of the closeness to press a soft kiss to Aragorn's cheek.

"I missed it?" Gimli asked, exe dropping down in his hands.

"Yes," said Legolas, trying not to laugh at the dwarf's disappointment. "But you can make it up to our son by going to Elrond's rooms and guarding Arwen."

Looking slightly dazed, Gimli wandered away. A sniggering Elladan followed him out at Legolas' nod.

"He will be asleep in moments," Aragorn pointed out. "No guard at all."

"I am sparing him the embarrassment of collapse: we do owe him." Legolas scanned Aragorn's face with concerned eyes again, as he spoke, "Come, you must get cleaned up melda."

Aragorn turned to Elrohir and said, "Will you care for our friend here? We are indebted to her."

"My pleasure," Elrohir grinned, "And let it be known that I am indebted to you for sending my brother with the dwarf." He offered his arm to the girl, and escorted her out of the room, leaving Aragorn, Legolas and Rilluin alone.

"Come on then," Legolas shifter Rilluin and wrapped his arm around Aragorn's waist.

000

Having had his wounds meticulously cleaned and bandaged by Legolas' careful hands, and kissed a number of times in the process, Aragorn made his way back down to the dance. Legolas was next to him, trying not to appear annoyed that Aragorn was making them return. When they were in their rooms, Caselia had burst in apologizing profusely at her lack of judgment. The couple had had to calm her down and assure her that everything was fine. She could not have understood what Arwen was speaking of and it was her job to feed and care, when the royal couple could not be bodyguard. When she had calmed down, she took Rilluin to the nursery, and Aragorn had doubled the guard outside the nursery door, restoring peace of mind.

They entered the hall at the end of the penultimate song. The hall was substantially emptier than previously, but those that were there bowed and curtsied to Legolas and Aragorn's entrance. Smiling, Aragorn swept on to dance floor, with Legolas at his sides.

"Dance with me, melda?" Aragorn softly asked his husband.

"Must I?" Legolas heaved a long suffering sigh, but his eyes were smiling.

"Yes you must," said Aragorn, imperiously. "For I am King and you must listen. For my word is law."

"Is someone trying to order me to submit?" Legolas smirked as he wound his arms around his husband's neck.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and murmured, "Do you remember the list we made in Rohan? Of places to…" The music struck up around them and the couple were distracted by other nobles surrounding them to dance.

"Have fun?" Legolas said.

"Yes. We need to make a new one for here in Gondor."

They fell into silence. Swaying with the music, Legolas took advantage of the pause to purely enjoy the warmth he felt inside and out with Aragorn against him. Aragorn's soft breath on his cheek, the firm chest, the velvety shirt he had changed into: everything was intoxicating.

With concern lacing through his voice, Aragorn asked, "Are you well Legolas?"

"Of course," Legolas told him, surprised at the question. Why would I be unwell?"

"I realized… how that may have sounded."

For a moment, Legolas frowned, but then chuckled, "You thought that I was thinking of more children. That you meant we needed to make another child for Gondor." He pulled back to search Aragorn's eyes. "Why would you think this?"

"Since we fought you have seemed reluctant to make love. I was worried, that you were worried…"

"No, do not be ridiculous. I just do not want you to feel pressured or awkward or… anything. If we are blessed with more children then that is what the Valar intends." He started. "Unless you do not want more?"

"If the Valar intend us to then I am more than happy to accommodate."

"I know it was hard…"

"It would not be so difficult if I could feel safe, and I do here."

Legolas smiled gently and kissed Aragorn's cheek. "I understand, I really do."

Soon they were back on their bed, intertwined and kissing fiercely.

"Do you think… they will mind… if we do not help… clear up?" gasped Legolas into Aragorn's mouth.

"We are not in the Dúnedain's camp anymore," said Aragorn, as Legolas turned his ministrations to his neck. "Now… stop talking."

Contrary as ever, Legolas moved away and stared into Aragorn's silver eyes, and asked, "Oh, is that another order my King?"

"You need to keep calling me that," said Aragorn, reaching up to bring Legolas' face closer, "But yes, that was an order."

"What if I want to keep talking?" pouted Legolas, but he was prevented from continuing by fiery lips over his. _"Can I speak like this?" _he asked teasingly through the bond.

"_No, I forbid you from thinking."_

"_You will have to enforce that, dear King."_

Growling, Aragorn forced Legolas onto his back. "That I can do."

"Be careful, your shoulder…"

"When am I not careful?" Suddenly, he grinned, "I remember saying that – the morning after I conceived."

"That is ironic," smirked Legolas, "For clearly we were not careful."

"A lot of trouble could have been avoided, but a lot of happiness would have been missed."

"Everything is perfect now."

"Except for you."

Outraged, Legolas asked, "What is wrong with me?"

"You keep on talking!" Once more, Aragorn sealed his lips onto Legolas' and this time he stopped talking, or at least abandoned words for the night.

**A/N: This is it. It is done! The fic I started first is complete! **

**I have two fics on the horizon, one**** where Legolas is the one who is carrying (sorry Kaylee), but it'll be a dark, angsty, tragedy, death fic… because I'm being cruel to my characters… I'll be writing this in between revising this fic and revising science. Heh heh, see what I did there. Sorry, mind is dead. The second is ****going to be writing a prequel to this fic, but only on paper for now. I need this to be absolutely perfect before I write that. **

**So, thank you everyone who has supported this fic. Love you all!**


End file.
